Kissed By An Angel Or Two
by MewBleuberri
Summary: I guess a person would start an Autobiography with their birth or childhood. No thanks. I'm going to start mine with the day my life really began. The day I met my first love, my first friend and other important people in my true life....
1. Storm Cover

**Chapter 1**

**Storm Cover**

**Here is my first fanfiction!!**

**I don't really know what else to write because I don't have anything to say besides enjoy the new mew!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM! I do own Bleuberri though! And Wind Crystal owns Kinomi! ((Chocolate and Berries))**

I walked slowly down the sidewalk alone. Passing through a gang of boys beside a club, I heard one whisper to the other "Hey, dudes! Isn't that Zakuro Fujiwara?"

"Naw, man, that girl's not as hot. She doesn't have long hair anyway."

I walked a little faster with a sigh. Too many people mistake me for my elder sister, Zakuro. She's a famous model. I'm her sister, Bleuberri Yuma Fujiwara.

People are often blown away by our resemblance, if they care to look at Zakuro's young sibling that is. We are so different it's mind-blowing that we are even related. I'll list differences in physical form first. I'm 5 ft. 2 inches tall, have short raven black hair, and ice blue eyes. She is 5 ft. 7 inches tall, has dark ourple hair, and sapphire blue eyes. We do have the same basic body structure however. Here are the attitude characteristics. She is a faithful christian, quiet and a little mean. I'm don't have a religion, quiet, and honest (reasonably). I graduated High School before she did at age 15. I graduated at 9 years old.

But what do you care what our differences are? Let's get on with the story.

The sky was clouding up & thunder rumbled. I estemated the storm would be here in alittle over 3 minutes. I checked where I was for cover. And I'm not exactly dressed for rain today: a black tubetop, long boot cut jeans, & chunky belt buckle boots. All there was on the street was an old rusty metal bus stop and a frilly-looking pink cafe. I decided the pink cafe would be more lodgical for the amount of time I would be spending in cover. I unwillingly pounded to the cafe.

Just as I had feared. The cafe was girly and pink all over. A bell tinkled when I entered through the large doors. A girl shorter than I with red hair in a pink frilly dress appeared at once in front of me. "Hello! Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew! Would you like something for here or to go?"she said.

"I'll have something here." I said, starting to perfer the outside storm than in here.

"OK! Follow me!" she said. I followed her to a table in the corner. _Noooo! My waitress is a preppy!_ I sat down and stared out the window as she walked around to bring other people their orders in the busy cafe. It was pouring rain outside and hailing.

There was a buzz of conversation in the room as other girls talked in low voices. Six girls in almost identical frilly dresses were serving. The girl in pink who had greeted me at the door seemed to be the buisiest of them all. Her feet never seemed to meet the floor. A really young girl in a yellow dress and blonde hair was doing acrobatic tricks on a ball bigger than she was. She didn't seem to be interested in waiting tables, but doing the money at the redgister she seemed to enjoy considering she did it with her feet. A timid looking girl in a dark green dres was waiting tables. She had grass green hair and glasses. A snobby girl in a navy blue gress was sitting at a table drinking tea, giving an order to the girl in pink every once in a while. She had sapphire blue hair in a strange bunlike hairdo. Another girl in a dark red dress and scarlett long hair was waiting tables and welcoming people. She seemed more... spacey than the others. I often saw her gaze into space or out a window. The last girl was just bringing out orders. She was in a light purple dress and had long dark purple hair.

I blinked in surprise. _Zakuro's working in __this__ frilly place._ _No way._ But it was true. Zakuro, prissy loner Zakuro, was working in the frilliest cafe I had ever seen. "Hello again! My name's Ichigo! What would you like today?" said the waitress in pink. I'd been so preoccupied in looking around that I didn't see the red head pink girl sneak up behind me so I jumped. Ichigo peered into my face expectantly.

"I'll have a mint tea."

"Ok. It'll be right out."

She ran off and I looked around at the others. I watched the girl in blue. She would sip her tea and look around at the customers, watching one for no longer than half a minute. Her eyes finally found me and she watched me for the longest. I stared back at her. After about a minute and a half, she called the girl in green over to her. She started whispering in green-girl's ear. Green-girl looked over at me, her mouth slightly open. I looked away. I don't like seeing people googiling at me that way.

"E-excuse me." said a light, timid voice a minute or so later. I looked back around from the window and found myself looking into green girl's large blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are y-you Bleuberri F-fujiwara?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I-i'm Letuce Midorikawa."

"Oh yeah. You're the one who wrote to me about Forever Twilight."

"Y-yes. I also read Eternal Voids, it's s-sequel."

"Did you find it enjoyable?"

"Oh yes! I-i love t-that series v-very much."

"I'm writing the last one right now."

"W-when might it r-reach shelves?"

"Around October 31st."

"G-great. I-i'm looking forward to it."

"Hmph." said a voice from her right.

Blue girl was beside green-girl, arms crossed. "What?" I said to her.

"This is M-mint Aizawa, Bleuberri."

"The snobbish ballarina? I didn't know you worked here."

"Snobbish?"

"Yeah. On your autobiography, you're so full of yourself."

"I didn't write that."

"I still think you're full of yourself nonetheless."

"Why?!"

"Your aura."

"What?"  
"Your energy, the glow or haze that surrounds you"

"What color is her aura, Bleuberri-san?" said Lettuce.

"Orange with a blue ring on the outside."

"What's goin' on, guys?" Ichigo was back.

"Bleuberri-san was just telling Mint her aura color."

"You're a psychic?" said Itchigo.

"Yes." I replied evasively.

"Cool. What's my aura color?"

"Pink with a red ring on the outside."

"Cool."

"W-what about m-mine?"

"A soft spring green with a gass green ring on the outside."

"Wow."

"Hmph! Let's go back to work." pouted Mint.

The three went off to their various places. I gazed back out the window. It was hailing harder than ever. A loud clatter sounded in front of me and i jumped again. I looked up to see Zakuro, staring at me. I returned her cold stare with as much intensity. She finally walked away without saying anything. _You priss._ I thought as she walked away.

I cautiously picked up the steaming mug of tea that was my order and sipped. It was wonderful. A perfect blend of mint and green tea. "Would you like anything else? Oh gosh! Sorry!" said Ichigo's high voice beside my ear. I had jumped and spilled my hot tea down the leg of my jeans.

"Ichigo." said a gentle male voice behind me. I turned and saw a handsome young man of about 19 or 20. He had long brown hair and gentile light brown eyes. "Please excuse my employee, miss." he continued as I stood up.

I smiled at him, but not lovingly like the other girls were. Mint was looking at him with little hearts in her eyes, her head in her hands (hands on her cheeks). I smirked a bit. I reconize a crush when I see one. "There's a bathroom over there." said Ichigo.

"ok, thanks..." I said to the guy and Ichigo.

"I'm Keiirchiro Akasaka, the manager." he said with another charming smile.

"I'm Bleuberri." I said. I smiled at him and went over to the small room that held doorways to the men's room (don't know why), the woman's room, the kitchen, and a door marked 'employees only'. Keiirchiro walked quickly past me into that room (the employees only one) and I had a breif glimpse of the inside. It was dark inside.

Curiosity got the best of me. I sneaked into the room and hid behind a grouping of boxes. "Ryou. I've found more backup." said Keiirchiro's light voice.

"Are you sure about this? Do we really need another one?" said another male voice. This one sounded younger.

"Yes we need all the help we can get, Ryou." said Keiirchiro.

I peeked around the boxes and saw Keiirchiro standing behind a seated blonde guy in front of a large computer setup. "Ok. Commencing mew 7"

_Mew 7?? Is this a lab?_ "Five" said the blonde guy called Ryou.

"Four."

_Why did I come in here?_

"Four."

_My heart is pounding faster than ever._

"Three."

_Why __**is**__ a lab in a cafe?_

"Two"

Keiirchiro was shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"One."

Blinding, searing pain. In the middle of my back. Nothing but pain. Then I was in another void entirely. Everything was pitch black but for a figure outlined in icey light in front of me. As it got closer, it came into focus. It was a panther. A black panther to be exact. It's eyes were glowing in the same icy blue light as it padded forward. I crouched down and held out my arms to it. It came to me fearless and sat down as I wrapped my arms around it's neck and buried my face in it's silky fur. It started to purr and.. shrink. You read it: it started to shrink. As it shrunk, my body curled around it in a ball. More pain in the middle of my back. I tried to scream but couldn't.

Then I felt great. I felt like..a panther, powerfull, strong, and knowlegeful. A voice... was calling.. me. "Are you ok? Speak if you can hear me."

I opened my eyes to see two blurry figures kneeling in front of me. I blinked and they came into focus. Keiirchiro and a rather cute blonde boy with iceburg blue eyes. I sat up and shook my head, clearing it. "W-what happened?"

"You fainted." said blondey.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I don't faint. I'm not a sissy. _I must have been dreaming. Then why did the pain feel real? _

The lab door opened and the girl in red came in. "Oh! sorry, am I interrupting anything?" she said.

"No, in fact, I was about to call you." said blondey.

"Call me? Ryou, I'm not a Dog!"

"Please go get the others, Kinomi." said Keiirchiro before Ryou could answer. Kinomi smiled at him, glared at Ryou, and went back up to the main cafe. She came down after a minute. During that minute I asked Keiirchiro, "How long have I been out?"

"About 5 hours." said Ryou.

"_Five_ hours?! Woah."

"Here we are!" sang a little girl's voice. We turned to see all the girls lined up in fornt of the door.

"Every one, say hello to our new member." said Keiirchiro.

"Whoa, whoa!" I said, getting to my feet. "Who said I was joining anything?"

"What else are you going to do with your abilities?" said Ryou, who was very close to me. So close, I caught his scent. It was sorta vanilla-like. I jumped away from him. _He's a little fast. _

"Abilities?" I said.

Ryou, without invitation, started to lift the back of my shirt. "OI!!" i shouted, turning and gripping Ryou's wrist and wrenching it away. He still had my shirt in his grip so it ripped a little when I grabbed his wrist. _Oh well, I didn't really like this shirt anyway._ I looked into his icy eyes. They were surprised. "Easy, Bleuberri." said Keiirchiro, prying my hand from Ryou's wrist. He stepped back quickly, rubbing his bruised wrist. I stared at my fingers. _When did this new strength enter me?_ The started to tremble.

"Ryou was just showing you the mark." said Keiirchiro.

"What mark?"

"May I?" asked Keiirchiro, indicating my back "That mark." he said, lifting my ripped shirt back up a bit more. I stared over my shoulder at the middle of my back. There, smack dab in the middle, was a mark that looked like three jagged claw marks.

"You'e a mew mew." said Ryou, still rubbing his wrist.

**Please RNR! **


	2. The Next Day

**Chapter 2- The Next Day**

**Here it is! The second chapter of KBAAOT (Kissed by an angel or two)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or **_**Concrete Angel**_** by Martina McBride. Kinomi is owned by Wind Crystal. The song 'You Cant Stop The ****Beat' is owned by the creators of Hairspray. 'A thousand miles' is owned by Vanessa Carlton. ****I do own Bleuberri.**

**Bleuberri: No you don't!**

**Me: wanna bet?**

* * *

I just stared at Ryou and Keiirchiro, my arms crossed. "That's…illogical." I said.

"Technically not. Your DNA was compatible." said Keiirchiro.

"Compatible DNA with what?" I said.

"_Panthera Pardus_."said Ryou.

"A panthera whatsit?" piped up the little girl in yellow. She looked like she was in a constant sugar rush as her large brown eyes looked between the three of us.

"_Panthera Pardus_, More commonly known as a Black Panther." I said. The boys and Ichigo looked surprised at me. "What?" I said to the three of them.

"You're smart for your age, Bleuberri." Said Keiirchiro.

"What do you expect? The graduated high school at nine years old," said Zakuro. _She finally speaks!!_ Keiirchiro looked at her in surprise. Ryou kept looking at me with a little more surprise in his eyes.

"What are you surprised at now?" I said.

"Nothing." He said looking away. His eyes kept flicking back to me every other minute. A clock chimed on the wall. It was eleven at night. Oh well. I don't want to go home.

"Ok, every one. Quick introductions." Keiirchiro said.

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya," said the red haired girl in pink, bowing in greeting.

"Mint Aizawa," said the sarcastic girl in blue.

"Pudding Fong!! Na no da!!" said the little girl in yellow, jumping up and doing a few cartwheels.

"Zakuro Fujjiwara," said my sister unnecessarily.

"L-lettuce Midorikawa," said Lettuce, raising a shaking hand. She smiled at me.

"Kinomi Konichiwu. I'm glad to meet you!" said the girl in red giving me a wide smile too.

I nodded my head to each of them in turn. Yes, even to my prissy sister. When they all finished, I introduced myself. "I'm Bleuberri Yuma Fujiwara. Yes, I'm Zakuro's younger sister." I said to their shocked and confused looks.

"Alright everyone, you all had better go home. It's late," said Keiirchiro. They all nodded and filed out. "Ah… Keiirchiro?" I said, staying where I was as he started to go up the stairs after the girls. Ryou had stayed at the computer.

"Yes? What is it, Bleuberri?" said Keiirchiro.

"Ahm... May I stay here? Just for tonight. I'll just sleep on a couch or something. Or a chair for that matter." I added as an after thought.

"Why? I'm not saying no, but why? Wouldn't you prefer your house?" said Keiirchiro.

"It's a bit hair-raising, being in my huge house all alone. It's got too many shadows. Please." I said.

"Ok. Ryou?"

"Hmm?" the blonde said, looking over his shoulder at us. Keiirchiro nodded his head in my direction. Ryou turned, his arms crossed, a skeptic look on his face. "Just for tonight, Ryou," implored Keiirchiro. Ryou sighed a bit and nodded. "Bleuberri, the room you can stay in is through the kitchen, up the stairs, and in the first door on the right," informed Keiirchiro.

I nodded and went to the main café to get my huge shoulder bag. I raced up the stairs to the room that Keiirchiro told me to go to. It was very barren and lonely. All that was in the room was a bed, a couch, and a computer. I cautiously walked over to the couch and sat down, setting the shoulder bag on the floor. The room smelled faintly of a minty-vanilla. In other words, the room smelled like Ryou. I had a whiff of him down in the lab.

I heard the sounds of Keiirchiro closing up shop reached my ears a minute later. I pulled off my chunky boots and set them, and my socks inside them, on the floor and lay down long-ways on the couch. It was surprisingly comfortable and I curled up in a ball. I've only been a mew for about half an hour but I'm already practically a cat.

Ryou came in a bit later and I was still awake. I lifted my head and looked at him as he looked at me with a question in his eyes. _This must be his room. HOLY CRAP!!_ He didn't yell or anything, he just went over to his computer and turned it on. "Hey, Ryou." I said suddenly.

"Hmm?" he said, looking over his shoulder at me as his computer booted up.

I flushed faintly and said "Thanks."

He nodded, smiled a little, and then turned back to the screen. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of computer keys clicking.

* * *

I woke to a door opening and closing quietly. I moved a bit under the large blanket. _Who's in my house?!_ I thought, temporarily forgetting where I was. I opened an eye partially to see who was here. It was Ryou. _Eh??_ The memory flooded back and hit me with the force of a speeding bullet. I was in Ryou's room. I hid my eyes for a minute as my memories took me over. I looked back out into the room. Ryou was still there. He was now standing in front of the window and drying his hair with a medium towel.

My heart skipped a beat. He. Didn't. Have. A. Shirt. On. OH. MY. GOSH!! I felt myself turn red. I hid my face again and waited until he went back outside and went downstairs. The picture of Ryou shirtless was still branded into my mind's eye. At least he had pants on.

Then I realized something. I had a blanket over me. It hadn't been there last night. Ryou must have put it on me before he went down. _I thought you were a perv but…you're sweet._ I heard him go back out to the hallway and to a different room. I got up and zipped into a change of clothes from my shoulder bag.

I arrived downstairs in a short-sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves, a jean mini-skirt, and black leggings. And of course my chunky buckle boots. Ichigo, Mint, and Pudding were already there and in their uniforms. Mint and Ichigo were cleaning something. Pudding was juggling plates. I stepped to the side as a plate flew to my face and caught it before it hit an incoming Lettuce. She ducked unnecessarily. "T-thanks Bleuberri." She said.

I nodded as Kinomi arrived. "Hey, everyone!" she sang, taking off a jacket from her red frilly dress. She grabbed a broom and started sweeping up a shattered plate. I chose a mop and started mopping just as Zakuro came in. She didn't greet anyone as she started scrubbing a table with a little more force than necessary.

"It's almost opening time, everyone. Bleuberri, you'd better change into your work clothes 'cause you can't wait tables in that." Said Ryou, emerging from the kitchen/hidden staircase behind me. I jumped. _Jeez! Don't sneak up on me like that!_

I turned to look at Ryou fully. Bad move considering my inner eye had the shirtless Ryou in its view. I turned a tad pink. Ryou was holding out a wrapped package. I took it in my hands and went into the bathroom to change.

"Ok, Bleuberri, come on out!" said Kinomi through the door.

"No! I look _**ridiculous!**_" I shouted through the door back at her.

"I bet you don't onee-chan!" piped up Pudding.

"Yeah, I do!"

"Bleuberri, come out now or I'm coming in!" shouted Ryou.

"Bring it on!"

I heard him sigh in exasperation and he came in. He walked in about 17 steps then he stopped in his tracks. I turned scarlet in embarrassment. I wore a puffy dress similar to the other girls' but mine was black. It wasn't too bad, but I don't like ruffles and frilly collars. I had kept on my boots to reserve some self-preservation. "Whoa…" said Ryou, making me blush even deeper scarlet.

He half-stepped toward me and I took a hasty step backwards. I didn't realize the floor was wet and I slipped and slid to the wall. I hit the wall backwards and slid to the floor onto my butt, holding the back of my head. "Oww…" I said.

"Are you oooooaaaaaack!" said Ryou, stepping to me again ad slipping on the wet floor. He fell across my legs on his back.

"Nice of you to drop in, Ryou." I said sarcastically. He narrowed hi eyes at me a little and I shimmied out from underneath him. I held out my hand to help him up. Ryou took it and we both almost lost our balance. We leveled out by using the other's balance. _Gosh, I'm holding his hand!!_ We held each other's hand for a bit longer, looking at each other, blushing slightly. "Bleuberri? Come on out, now please," Said Lettuce through the door quietly.

Ryou and I carefully stepped through the wet floor area (still holding hands…but just for balance) and let go of each-other's hands when we reached the door and went outside. All the girls stared at me in the dress and I turned pinker. If I turned redder, I would look like I can't breathe. Zakuro looked the most surprised because when she still lived with me, she never saw me in a dress.

"OK, everyone! Let's get to work!" announced Ichigo, putting up the 'open' sign. A steady line of girls crashed in.

"How much are we paid, Kinomi?" I asked my red-haired comrade as we both brought out a large order.

"Ten dollars an hour," responded Kinomi. _Excellent, I need the extra cash. _After about 12:30, we all took a lunch break. The other girls sat together and I kept out of their way in a corner. I ate some spicy noodles and sesame chicken. Before I started, I had asked all the girls what they held in their genes.

"I have the iromote cat, nya!" said preppy Ichigo.

"Ultra-marine lorikeet," said Mint.

"Golden Lion Tamarin!" yelled Pudding through a bite of banana pudding.

"Finless porpoise," said Lettuce.

"Gray wolf. Leave me alone," said Zakuro, glaring at me.

"Swift fox," said Kinomi brightly.

"And you have a black panther, na no da!" sang Pudding after swallowing a piece of banana bread.

_Odd_ I thought as I sipped a bit of water thoughtfully _lunch with the mews in the mew mew café…_ Then I heard the music. It was my cd, playing the re-sung version of _You Can't Stop The Beat_.

_Cause the world keeps spinning round and round _

_And my heart is keepin' time to the speed of sound._

_I was lost till I heard the drums_

_Then I found my way._

"S'cuese me, Bleuberri." Said a voice in my ear.

"_Yes_?" I said, getting tired of people whispering in my ear and making me jump.

"Did you sing this song?"

"Yes, Kinomi. I just altered some parts."

"I kind of like this song is all. The video you made was kind of neat too."

"I'm surprised anyone watched that."

"It was cool. Did you make the entirety of it?"

"Of course."

"Wow. You're talented. You sang 'A Thousand Miles' wonderfully too."

"Umm… thanks."

"Might I sit with you?"

"Sure."

_And if you try to hold me down_

_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say_

_That you can't stop the beat!_

Kinomi was humming the tune a bit as she continued eating her steamed rice. Then she wondered aloud "I wonder if Ryou would let us do a Karaoke night one or twice a week."

"I'll ask him." I said without thinking.

"Ask me what?" said Ryou from behind. I jumped again. _What is with me today?!_ I promptly turned a bit pink.

"Would you let us do a karaoke night party?" asked Kinomi fearlessly. I thanked her silently.

"Sure. When would you suggest?"

"How 'bout the thirteenth?" I said. Two reasons: It is Friday the thirteenth, and my birthday.

"The 13th? Ok. I'll talk to Keiirchiro about it."

"That's odd," said Kinomi as he walked away, "He usually says no to my suggestions."

The rest of the day passed quickly. I was glad when Ryou called that we could go home. I was first in and first out of the locker room. The sooner I got out of that dress, the better. I dashed back upstairs to get my bag. I made sure he wasn't in there then I crept in and got my shoulder bag. As soon as I got it, I clunked down the stairs and out the door shouting over my shoulder "Bye, Kinomi!"

"See you later, Bleuberri!" she called from the locker room.

It felt wonderful to run all the way home. I loved feeling the wind in my hair. I raced up the boulevard with my house on it and dashed into my house, locking the door behind me.

I dashed into my room and flipped on the light. My bed stood on the opposite wall, black fabric obscuring it with its dark turquoise everything. A mini stage equipped with a microphone, boom box, loudspeakers, and a karaoke machine. The wall with the door on it (where I had just come from) had a giant black wood desk/bookshelf. The wall on the left was dedicated to a large glass door leading out to the garden in the center of the rest of the house and a huge screen that displayed pictures and the karaoke words. I threw my bag on the floor and my cats greeted me from their bed in a corner.

Their names were Mica and Obsidian. They are both Bombay cats with large eyes and extra-long tails. Mica is the female. Her eyes are light gray with flecks of sapphire blue and her collar is black fabric with hematite studs set in at intervals. Obsidian's eyes were sapphire blue with silver flecks and his collar is a shiny fabric with engraved silver charms on it. "Hello, Bleuberrrri," purred Mica. I blinked in surprise. _I can understand my cats! Cool…_ "Hello" I mewed back.

Both cats looked relieved. "She finally speaks!" said Obsidian in relief.

I smiled and changed into some pajamas (black tank and dark crimson striped shorts). After I finished, I led the way into the starlit garden. I sat on a soft patch of grass and gazed at the stars. "Wherrre werrre you yesterrr-night, Bleuberrrri?" asked Mica, sitting down beside me, her silver bell tinkeling.

"I stayed at the café down the street."

"Ah."

Obsidian was off doing his usual walk. Suddenly I heard him hiss, "Who are you?"

I jumped up, as did Mica, and ran to Obsidian. He was hissing at a floating, yes floating, figure. "Oh, it's just another cat. Aand… a cutie human. What a nice surprise. I was just removing some vermin your lovely garden," said a smooth boy's voice from the floating figure.

There was a flash of silver and a small blade nearly hit me and landed in the ground. It took a piece of my shirt with it. _What's with everyone and my shirts?!_ "You ass! Show yourself!" I shouted at the boy. The request was unnecessary, though because at that moment, my eyes turned a brilliant shade of icy-blue, like a panther's, and I could see him.

**Stick, stones, and bazookas may hurt my bones, but your reveiws will never hurt me. RNR and tell me what you thinks!**

**The more reveiws I get, the faster I'll update!**

**You probably already know who the floating dude is.**

**I do not like hairspray all-in-all but I do like that song. I also like 'A thousand miles' by vanessa carlton.**

**I was going to have the song playing during the lunch break be 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride, but it sounded too dark for this occasion and switched it to the song that's on there now. **


	3. Late Night Reniassance

Chapter 3- Nighttime Renaissance

**Chapter 3- Nighttime Renaissance**

**Now for chapter three!! **

**Who's the alien? You already probably know!**

**I don't own TMM, Kinomi, or any songs that might pop up at random points in here!!**

He was about 14 or so. He had green hair, pointy ears, and flowing golden eyes. My heart rate went up sharply. I held my hand to the relative position of the beating thing. _Eh? This arsehole just tried to kill me and now you catch up?!_ I looked back up at the jerk off with a bit of anger blazing in my eyes. He held a gray cat in his hand. The cat had an injured paw and leg. It also had something in its mouth. It tossed it to me; I jumped and caught the thing. The 'thing' turned out to be a small stone with a strange sign ting engraved on the front.

There was a thunderous boom and two gigantic cat things crashed down to earth on either side of me. "Bleuberri!" shouted a chorus of six voices above me. Then I was flying through the air alongside a girl in red who had my upper arm in a tight grip. We landed in a relatively safe place and I got to look at my saver fully.

It was Kinomi. She looked…different. Maybe it was the fox ears and tail. Or her outfit which was a slightly poufy dress, knee-high sandals, and short gloves that were all some shade of red. _Oookkkkk… _I looked around at the others.

Ichigo was in a girly pink dress and had cat ears and tail. Her tail had a bell-bow combo. Mint had on a blue athletic jumpsuit thing and a pair of dark blue wings and bird tail feathers. Pudding was in a sunshine yellow jumpsuit too and had a pair of small tufted orange-maroon ears and a curled monkey tail in a matching color. Lettuce was in a dark green swimsuit thing and had a pair of ribbon-like fin things in her hair which was done in a plait. Zakuro was in a revealing strapless bra thing and shortish shorts in a purple color. A pair of gray-furred wolf ears and a ruffled tail accompanied her.

"Bleuberri-chan! You need to transform!" yelled the cat in the alien boy's hand.

_Transform? What are you- _The words formed of their own accord in my throat, "Mew Mew Bleuberri! Metamorphosis!"

There was a flash of icy-blue light and I felt like a panther again: strong, powerful, and protective. The glow faded and I stood there looking… brilliant. _Not half bad._ I was in a strapped bra-thing; a pair of very short shorts and chunky buckled black boots was on my lower half. Fish net stuff ran from my top to my bottoms, open in a circle around my mark on my back which was glowing a bit. A puffy pair of black arm things were around my upper arms and a puffy black leg thing was just below my shorts on my left leg. A pair of tufted rounded black ears was hidden amongst my black locks and an extra long black tail was wrapped around my right leg. "Another one? At least she's cute. Carma Felineas, do your worst!" shouted cute alien guy, whom had dropped the cat amongst a grouping of large bushes.

The two cat tings flew through the air, pouncing toward us. Cries rang into the night.

"Strawberry bell-bell!"

"Mint Arrow!"

"Lettuce Tenet!"

"Pudding Ring!"

"Zakuro Pure!"

"Kinomi Prism!"

More words formed from my heart, "Bleuberri Vochal!"

A rod like thing appeared in my right hand. It looked like a microphone, just a bit longer. The feline things landed in the center of the group again and we all scattered. "Everyone, attack on my signal!" screamed Ichigo. Yet more words formed in my mouth. The cats readied themselves to pounce again and Ichigo screeched "NOW!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Kinomi Blaze!"

"Bleuberri Vochal Sonicboom!"

Icy-gray waves burst from my weapon to the cat mutants. They screeched as white light burst around them and they disappeared with a final howl. A small blue puffball thing came out of nowhere and ate up two jelly things. My cats ran to me and leapt into my arms, purring up a storm. "I'm so glad you guys are ok!" I said.

"Impressive. The new kitten is powerful," groaned the alien boy from in front of the bushes. One of my Sonicboom waves had accidentally hit him.

"Kish, I should finish you now with all the trouble you've caused us!" said Ichigo, pink eyes burning. "Ribbon Strawberry-"started Ichigo. My pupils constricted.

"No!" I yelled, planting myself in front of this Kish dude. He may have tried to kill me twice now, but a part of me wouldn't let him die. My heart was pounding in my chest. I placed my left hand over it softly, still a bit confused.

"Bleuberri?" said Ichigo, shocked.

"Don't hurt him!" I shouted, looking over my shoulder at him. He looked surprised too.

"B-but…he tried to kill you. He wants to take over the Earth. Bleuberri, try to think clearly!" said Ichigo.

"I don't care if he wants to take over the galaxy! I'll join him if I want to!"

"B-but Bleuberri onee-sama," started Pudding, large eyes wide.

"Kish!" shouted a voice from above. Two more aliens had appeared above Kish. The one who had shouted was a small boy who looked like he had a fully loaded attitude. The other was older and had an air of cool intellect about him.

"Tar-Tar!" shouted Pudding with delight.

"Don't call me that!" yelled the small alien boy.

"Whatever you say, Tar-Tar!" sang Pudding, winking.

"Tart, compose yourself!" snapped the older alien guy.

"Bleuberri, I owe you for that. See ya later, my kitten." Kish said as he gingerly got up. He winked and teleported away simultaneously with the other two. _I have a nickname now…great._

The gray cat (who had landed louder than I expected) mewed from the bushes, "Help."

I dashed to the little one and held it close, petting it gently. It purred a bit. I gazed at it for another minute then looked to the others. Ichigo had a strange expression. It was something like anger/shock mixed with surprise. Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding had hurt expressions plastered on their faces. Kinomi had a hurt/annoyed expression on her face. Zakuro looked bored and flew away after another minute later. "Did you mean it?" said Ichigo.

"Maybe. I'm still deciding." I said, petting the gray cat a bit more.

Ichigo nodded and flew off with Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding. Kinomi stayed a bit longer, as if she was going to say something, but she flew off after another minute.

I sighed and transformed back into my pajamas while I walked back inside and shut the door behind Mica and Obsidian. Setting the cat on a pillow, I opened a drawer and brought out a black leather collar with an engraved silver charm on it. Mica and Obsidian watched as I clipped the collar around his neck from their bed. I turned off the light using a remote on my bedside table and lay down on my side, falling asleep after three minutes of looking into the gray cat's eyes. They reminded me remarkably of Ryou's…


	4. Karaoke Night, Not A Delight

Chapter 4- Karaoke Night, Not A Delight

**Chapter 4- Karaoke Night, Not A Delight**

**Herooo!! Here's the 4****th**** installment of Kissed by an Angel or Two! It is one of the longer chapters in this story!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, Kinomi, or any of the songs mentioned in this particular chapter.**

I awoke abruptly the next morning. I don't know why, it was probably my panther instincts. I looked over my shoulder to see what time it was.

6:30 in the morning which meant I had 30 minutes to get to work. Brilliant. I looked back over to see if the gray cat was still here. He wasn't. _Shoot, he was cute!_ Oh well…

I vaulted off my bed and threw on an elbow-length black shirt and an overall-dress. "Happy Birthday, Bleuberri," purred Mica and Obsidian in unison. I smiled back at them as I tugged on my boots and grabbed my portable cd player.

"Bye, guys!" I said over my shoulder as I sprinted out to the main hallway. I reached into my pocket and took out my single silver key to my house. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and ran strait into Ryou.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I untangled myself from a large fern beside my door.

"I was just passing by," said Ryou, who was stuffing a paper into his back pocket. He was in a black tank-thing with the two buckle arm band thing around his upper arms and long jean pants with the slit down the sides and buckle things at the top. _He looks… good._ "And I was wondering if you would like to walk to the café with me," He continued after handing me my key, which I had dropped.

"Why?"

"If you want to walk by yourself, fine then," scoffed Ryou, shrugging.

"Fine." I said, turning and locking my door. I turned to observe him as he sized me up. Probably to see if I was much in a fight. I don't know why he would bother walking with me anyway. I stuffed my hand in my pockets and plodded down the sidewalk. Ryou jogged up to my side and kept my pace.

After I got tired of just silence and flipped on my cd player to a random song. It was the Metallica version of 'Carol of the Bells'. Ryou looked at me sideways and asked "You like Metallica?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yeah."

"What's your favorite of theirs?"

"Carol of the Bells, hence what I'm playing."

"Me too."

We were almost to the café, in the front lawn of it to be exact. Ryou and I sped up a bit as we neared it, but we amazingly kept one another's pace. Ryou's aura brightened a bit when he realized I was keeping up with him. _Eh?_ His aura had been a bit of a darkish blue and now it was like… sky blue. Interesting… and he had a grayish ring on the outer rings of blue, like the mews. I had figured out why they had that extra ring on the outside of their auras, because they had the extra genes in their spirit. (Everybody gets something from a happening that adds to their aura rings) Why dose Ryou have the extra ring… he's not a mew… or _is_ he? That's a disturbing thought.

I noticed his wrist for the first time. The left wrist had a bracelet on it. It was a black leather band with an engraved charm on it. Before I could contemplate that factor, I had a rare dizzy spell. I stumbled and tripped on a pebble (YES, a pebble!!).

"You're…," said Ryou, as I had fallen into his arms, "lighter than you look," he continued as I looked up at him and blushed.

I withdrew from Ryou and stumbled a bit again, everything swimming in front of my eyes. "Aww… is my kitten feeling sick?" said a familiar voice behind me, "I can help there." And then I was lifted off my feet, flying through the air, in Kish's arms.

He landed on the roof of the café, me still in his arms. "Hey, kitten," Kish practically purred in my ear.

I wriggled out of his arms and turned to face him. He was smirking. And he had me in a vice grip. My heart rate rose sharply. Then he kissed me. You read it! He. Kissed. Me. I pulled back and Kish laughed softly. "You look surprised." He said, fingering his lips, "You must have liked it."

My face must have looked confused. "Liked my kiss, that is." He continued, stroking my cheek with a long finger. _You try to kill me, and then you kiss me? _I looked over my shoulder at Ryou. His face was frozen, but his aura was now red with hatred. _Why is he looking at Kish like that? He only kissed me. Holy crow! He kissed me! _There was a thunderous THUD and Ryou was buffeted by a wind. It was a small group of mammoth sized birds. "Oh, I almost forgot," said Kish with a small laugh, "I brought some friends, my kitten. Go, Carma Aviari!"

The bird things, as one, dive-bombed toward Ryou. "NOOOOO!" I screeched and, without thinking, flew off the roof. I turned a flip shouting "Mew Mew Bleuberri! Metamorphosis!"

A flash of icy light and I landed on my feet as a mew. "Bleuberri Vochal!" I shouted and the rod-thing appeared in my right hand. "Bleuberri Vochal Shield!"

A dome of icy light with a black laced pattern appeared over Ryou and I. Ryou had been knocked to the ground in the wind torment. "Are you ok?"

"Well… I've been knocked to the ground and almost knocked unconscious. Yeah, I'm great, Bleuberri." He said sarcastically. _What's with the sarcasm?_

"Stay down." I said as I pointed the Vochal skyward.

"Couldn't think of anything else to do," said Ryou. (He'd had the wind knocked out of him too)

"Ah, shut up. Bleuberri Vochal Sonicboom!" I shouted.

Waves burst from the weapon and combined with the shield to create a super-powerful attack. The Carma Aviari all vanished, leaving behind a flock of frightened looking sparrows and jelly squids. The blue puffball came out of an open window and ate up the jelly squids again. "You surprise me, my Kitten," said Kish, landing beside me.

I turned and found him literally inches from me. I felt myself blush as he looked me strait on the eyes. He hooked a finger under my chin and lifted my face slightly up towards his again. I could see it in his eyes again; he was going to kiss me. "We'll see each other soon, my Kitten." He said softly, his pepperminty breath flowing across my face. I felt a soul in anger and withdrew in time as Ryou, of all people, flung a well-aimed punch to Kish's head. Kish flew through the air and hit the café wall, hard. "Ryou!" I said as I ran to Kish.

"I'm ok. See you later," said Kish, getting up with my help and teleporting away.

"Why'd you do that you jack?" I said, rounding on Ryou as he walked to me.

"I care for you." He said over his shoulder.

"Nu-uh! You're not getting off that easily! Why'd you really punch him?"

"He's one of the aliens attacking the Earth. Besides, I care for the mews and I didn't want you to get in any more danger." He said, wrenching his wrist out of my grip and going into the café.

"I can take care of myself, Ryou!" I shouted after him as he disappeared into the kitchen. _You jerk! You stopped Kish from kissing me! __**Wait**__! Why did I want Kish to kiss me anyway?_ I changed in to my frilly black dress, grabbed a broom and started sweeping the dusty floor, pondering that thought. Kinomi arrived with Mint a little while later. "Hey Bleuberri!" greeted Kinomi cheerily.

"Hey! Good morning, Mint!" I practically sang.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Mint, looking at me strangely.

"Yeah! I'm feeling great!"

"Here, I'll help you with that," said Kinomi, grabbing another broom.

Zakuro arrived with Lettuce and Pudding a while later. Ichigo arrived about seven minutes before we opened the café. Kinomi and I had finished sweeping and were lounging. "You're almost late, Ichigo onee-chan!" Pudding said with a smile as she changed with a wide yawn.

"What's up, Bleuberri?" said Kinomi as I stared out the window, leaning on my broom with a glazed look in my eyes. I licked my lips and, discovering a pepperminty taste, blushed and giggled.

"Bleuberri?" said Kinomi again.

"Eh? What?!" I said, looking around, ears and cheeks red.

"What's up?" repeated Kinomi.

"What do you mean?"

"You're all of a sudden happy and hyper and you're blushing and giggling like a love-struck student girl. Did you meet someone?"

"SHE'S IN LOVE!" shouted Pudding.

"Shut up Pudding!" I said, putting my hand over her mouth. Too late. Everyone in the café was looking in my direction, even Keiirchiro had looked up. Ryou looked interested, or rather his aura had turned a purplish-blue color with his grey ring around it. He went quickly into the kitchen and, no doubt, to his room.

"OooooooooO," said Mint lowly as she, Lettuce, and Kinomi clustered around Pudding and me.

"W-who is it, B-bleub-berri-san?" asked Lettuce.

"I'll let you all figure that out for yourselves."

"Did he kiss you, because I just saw you lick your lips, onee-sama," said Pudding.

"Yep." I said, making sure Ryou wasn't listening. He was mad enough at witnessing it. I didn't want him to feel worse, hearing me saying it proudly.

"Let's get hoppin' I said, putting up the OPEN sign.

"Bleuberri, would you come here, please?" said Keiirchiro from the lab's doorway. He was holding a small sign. "Would you please pin this up for me?"

"Sure, Keiirchiro-san."

I grabbed the sign and hopped onto the overhang (over the doorway) and taped it on the thing. The overhang is only 10 ft. off the ground and had plenty of hand holds, so it was a pretty easy. I was also near Ryou's bedroom window, so I couldn't resist tapping on the glass. He turned and didn't see me because I had vaulted off and landed on the ground right after. I sprinted into the café and ran into a tall boy and landed on the ground.

He turned and I got to look at him fully. He was kinda cute with dark hair and light brown eyes. He was in a kendo uniform and looked fresh from practice. Instead of making me all hot and blushy, he made me feel cold and pale. "Sorry," I said in a flat voice as I got to my feet, ignoring his hand. I'm not gonna touch this guy's hand after the way he made me feel. Sure, he had a kind sunshine yellow aura to him, but the innermost rings were black.

"It's ok, it's really my fault," he said kindly with a smile.

"MASAYA!" shrieked a delighted Ichigo, hugging him from behind him.

While this Masaya guy was distracted, I ran to the kitchen, breathing quickly. I haven't felt like that in forever. Not sense… NO, I'm not going to think about that day. "Bleuberri? What's wrong?" asked Lettuce as she walked in.

"Ahm… Lettuce, who's that Masaya dude?" I asked.

"Oh. Masaya is Ichigo's boyfriend. He used to be part alien."

"Eh?"

"H-he used to be part alien, until he killed that part of himself along w-with Ichigo's help and releasing mew aqua."

"Who all did it heal?"

"Every one… me, Pudding, Kish"

"WHAT?!"

"He killed Kish after he tried to protect Ichigo."

"Thanks Lettuce, for the overview."

"Y-you're w-w-welcome."

_No wonder Masaya made me feel cold. He killed Kisshu-kun. WHOA! Where did that come from?! I'm losing my wits!! _"Bleuberri?" said Lettuce, waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"WHOA! What?"

The morning rush went by quickly and the lunch break came quickly. I entered the room last to see Mint, Lettuce, Kinomi and Pudding sitting together and Zakuro and Ichigo sitting alone. Ryou was near the grouping and typing on a laptop. "Bleuberri onee-sama! We know who you love!" yelled Pudding, not caring to lower her voice.

Ryou looked around curiously when Pudding then shouted "You Love RYOU!"

I blushed a very deep scarlet and took a seat beside Kinomi. I glanced at him and then looked at the others. "Wrong, Pudding."

"Rats!"

"Pai?" suggested Mint.

"Who?"

"The tall cute alien boy with purple hair," informed Lettuce, of all people. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Keiirchiro?" suggested Kinomi

"Nope. Mint likes him, so he's off limits."

"I do not!" cried Mint, blushing deeper than I had.

"Back to work, everyone!" said Ichigo from the door.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked Kinomi as everyone flowed out to the main part of the café. Ryou lingered behind but moved on when I gave him the 'get out of here before I kill you' look.

"I like Kish."

Kinomi's face turned stony then she put on an obvious fake smile. "Good for you." She said as her aura turned brownish with disgust and her red ring turned a shade darker. She quickly walked out of the room, past Ryou who was in the doorway. I pranced past him and looked over my shoulder at him and winked. Might as well mess with him. He flushed pink and walked into the lab. I laughed and welcomed some girls to the café.

The rest of the day zinged past. The café closed at 8:30 and we all ran home to change. I plundered down the boulevard and into my house. I dove into my closet, already knowing what to wear. I tugged out a bell-sleeved (long sleeved) black shirt with a v-neck on the front and a sequined pattern on the back. The pattern was a pair of panther eyes. I also tugged out a dark denim jean miniskirt and striped dark blue and black leggings. And, of course, I kept on my chunky boots. I also added my favorite necklace: a leather choker with a silver bell and charms on it. I hastily brushed my hair and checked what time it was. 8:47. Wow, that was quick. I gazed into the large mirror absent mindly thinking.

_Why did I wink at Ryou? I don't really know… And why did his aura turn so red when Kish kissed me? Maybe he likes me… NO, that's illogical. He's only known me for two days. Maybe it's love at first sight. No, no one loves me, not even my own sister. That's not true. Kish must have had love at first sight for you because he kissed me…_ I licked my lips again, turned bright red and my ears and tail popped out. "Nice, Bleuberri," purred Mica, walking in from the main house.

I jumped at her voice and my ears and tail popped out of sight. I glanced at the clock and bolted out the door. 8:55. I arrived at the café in record time and walked inside to darkness. "Hello?" I called out into the café.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" sang a chorus of five girl voices. I jumped really badly and my ears and tail popped. The lights clicked on and I could see a bit better. The café looked… different. There were black and blue streamers strung all around and a mini stage was up off to the side. A line of comfortable-looking chairs was lined up in front of the stage and a table just behind the line of chairs was decorated in black.

Everyone looked spectacular! Lettuce was in a long flowy spring green dress. Pudding was in an embroidered top and bottoms. Mint was in a puffy-sleeved short dress that was light sky blue. Ichigo was in a fluffy black dress. Kinomi was in a beautiful sequined red dress that was bell-sleeved (kind of like my top) that was short. Zakuro was in a long tightish dark purple dress that came to her ankles. Keiirchiro was in his usual attire. Ryou was in what he was in to begin with. The Masaya guy was in a button-up shirt and long black pants. My heart turned to ice when I saw him and the smile slid off my face. "Lighten up, Bleuberri-san!" said Kinomi, steering me to the table.

"Here, open mine!" she sang after she plomped me into the chair at the table and handing me a small box. It was a panther statuette on a key chain.

"Thanks, Kinomi-san"

"Here's mine!" sang Pudding slapping a envelope into my hands. I reached down into my right boot and brought out my letter opener (don't ask why I keep a letter opener in my boot) and slitted it open. It was a badly drawn on card and a gift card to Barnes and Noble.

"Thanks, Pudding."

"Here," said Mint, handing me a small box. It was a silver and opal necklace.

"Oooooo…Shiny!" said Pudding, eyes on the shining pedant that was swinging as I held it up. The opals were black opals.

Zakuro dropped a card on the table in front of me. It was a very elaborate card. "Here ya go!" said Ichigo, dropping a small package in front of me. "This is from all of us!"

It was a cd of my favorite songs with a card inside the case that was everyone's signatures. "The party décor and stage set up is from Ryou and me," said Keiirchiro from behind Mint, smiling.

"But mainly from Ryou," whispered Pudding in my ear, making me blush as I looked at the blonde that was standing a bit farther away from the grouping. I smiled at him a bit and watched as the girls formed a line on the stage. The lights dimmed and a spotlight popped on them. Kinomi stood in the center, in front of the microphone. They all started singing Happy Birthday, everyone besides Zakuro anyway. Kinomi finished off the song on a high long note and they took a seat on the chairs.

"Ok, let's get started on tonight's entertainment," Kinomi said, "First is Lettuce with 'Breakaway'."

_Lettuce? Singing? Okey dokey then… _She got up to the stage and sang the song very good, even if she stuttered a little. She finished the song and said, "Kinomi is next with 'Miracle' by Cascada."

Kinomi pranced up to the stage and sang the song beautifully. She sounded better than the actual person that sang the original song. "Whoo! Go Kinomi-san!" I said, clapping hard with everyone else.

"Thanks! Next is Ichigo with Ultimate," she said after winking cheekily and racing down to the chairs and letting Pudding give her a high-five.

"You're next, Bleuberri-chan," said Ryou in my ear as Ichigo finished the song, ran down the stage steps and kissing Masaya on the cheek.

"Huh?" I said as he steered me to the stage. I got pushed up to the stage and gripping the microphone like it was a life line. The tune started and I relaxed. It's one of my old favorite songs. ((/watch?vdaonr6P46mY&featurerelated I love this song. Ignore the video and pay attention to the song!!)) I kept my eyes locked on Kinomi as I sang it, considering we both like something and the song was appropriate.

I sang the song and after a minute or so, I unglued my eyes from Kinomi and they meandered around the group. I finished the song and smiled as everyone besides Zakuro clapped. Even Ryou clapped a little. "Lovely, my Kitten," said an all too familiar voice above me.

I looked up to see no one other than Kish floating above me. His arms were crossed and a smile was on his lips. There was a series of pops and a legion of super-sized ants appeared and stampeded toward the girls, knocking them over. Kish landed beside me and grabbed me around the waist. "I told you we'd see each other soon," Kish practically purred in my ear.

"Let me go!" I shouted, struggling, trying to get away from him.

He laughed softly and teleported, with me still in his arms. The final glimpse of everyone else was: the girls were fighting the ant things, Keiirchiro was fighting sorta, and Ryou was running to the stage, his aura was green-yellow with alarm. "Bleuberri-chan!" he shouted, trying to grasp my hand that I was holding out to him. Then there was blackness.


	5. I Need A Miracle, Just This Once

**Chapter 5- I need a miracle. Just this once!**

**The next chapter of Kissed by an Angel or Two. Of course, you already knew that. **

**I've been waiting for a while to post this because Wind Crystal had to post her fifth chapter so I wouldn't give anything away!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or Kinomi. I do own Bleuberri, though! Me: Don't you dare say I didn't make you up, Bleuberri!**

**Bleuberri: I wasn't going to!!**

Teleporting felt…odd. Ok, Imagine you're in a plane and you're about to take off. That happy, floating feeling is how teleporting felt. Kish teleported us to a dark room. He dropped me and I let my eyes adjust to the dim light. We were in the lab. I sprang up ad backed up to the wall. "Is my kitten feeling… afraid?" said Kish, walking toward me so I tried to back myself into the wall.

I tried to punch him, but he grabbed both of my hands, by the wrists, and held them against the wall. He looked right into my eyes and kissed me…again. _Hmm… that's two in one day. Minty…yum… What THE BLEEP (censored for the younger audiences) is I thinking?? _I lifted my leg and kicked him in the stomach. (Hey, it's self defense!) He stumbled back wards and straitened up, looking strait at me. "Bleuberri!" shouted a voice from the doorway. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ryou standing, silhouetted in the doorframe.

"Not so fast," snarled Kish, looking at Ryou and putting up a dome around us so Ryou couldn't get to me.

"This is my fight, Ryou," I said in a flat voice, giving him an I-know-what-I'm-doing-so-don't-interfere look. I looked back at Kish whom held a pair of swords in his hands. I narrowed my eyes at him. _Is this what you call love at first sight?_ I asked myself as Kish started to walk to me. He rose into the air and Ryou shouted "Bleuberri, in the top box!"

I dodge-rolled to the right as Kish flew at me, swords aloft. I ran forward and jumped, caught a box edge and started climbing up the tottering tower of boxes. I reached the top and pulled out my own pair of swords. I turned and crouched, waiting for Kish to fly towards me again. He did and before he got me, I sprang off the box tower, somersaulted sideways, and cut him slightly on the side. He turned and dive-bombed toward me as I landed on the ground and caught me by surprise. He slammed, on top of me, into the ground and almost knocked the wind out of me. He brought a sword down toward my neck and I crossed my blades over me protectively. _Damn, he's strong…and heavy!_ I searched his features for a sign of weakness. His eyes were sad.

_Huh?_ I threw him off me as his other sword started to flash toward my side. I darted behind the boxes. "It's no use hiding, my kitten," taunted Kish.

"Mew Mew Bleuberri! Metamorphosis!" I shouted as he peeked around the tower. A flash of icy light and I stood there as Mew Bleuberri. _Again, something nice. But not as heavenly as a kiss! SHUT UP!!_ I ran at Kish and brought my boot against his hands. The swords flew from his hands and clattered to the floor a short distance away. I brought my feet against his stomach after that and he slammed into the wall and dropped to the ground. "Bleuberri Vochal!" I shouted.

Kish had landed on his back and was slumped on his side, trying to push himself into a sitting position. I waited till he succeeded and held the Vochal aloft toward him threateningly. I am pissed off, in case you didn't realize that. "Leave now, Kisshu-kun!"

_What the h e double hockey-stick?? What am I saying!? _Kish laughed softly-weakly and said "I'm not leaving, my kitten. So give me your worst, darling."

Darling? I was so blurred by my anger that I shrieked, " Bleuberri Vochal Sonicboom!"

The icy waves crashed out and threw Kish into the air. I came back to my senses when he crashed back to earth and lay motionless. "Kisshu-Kun!!" I screamed, practically flying over to him.

"No! Kisshu-kun! Don't die! Please wake up!!" I said, shaking him gently after taking him in my arms. His eyes remained closed. Two tears rolled down my cheeks and landed on his face.

"Hmm?" he said, eyes still closed. I didn't hear him though.

"Kisshu-kun, please don't die! I haven't told you… I haven't…" I said then closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his. I felt a fourth of my happiness regain in my sub consciousness. I also felt a blush creeping up my face.

Then I felt yet another thing, a hand on the back of my head and an arm around my waist. I opened my eyes halfway. His eyes were open half-way too and were gazing into mine. My brain was filled with a buzzing and I felt numb. We broke apart after what seemed like seconds when it was really a few minutes. His hand came away from my head. _Three in one day…_ "Kisshu-kun?"

He tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. He raised himself shakily and tried to kiss me again so I leaned in so he could. But before our lips could meet, his strength left him and he, I hope, fainted. Seven more tears flowed and landed on his hair and face.

A shining light caught my eye and I looked up. From one of the boxes was a bluey shiny-light. I walked over to it and discovered a crystal phial filled with a shimmering substance. _Is this mew aqua? It must be... Hey, it has healing powers! _I knelt down over Kish again so my head was over his. Three tears fell into my hand and mixed with mew aqua because my hand was shaking so much. The mixture shone twice as bright. _Maybe if I…_ I thought as I closed my hands together and, rubbing my hands together, ran them quickly up and down Kish's body. The mew aqua-tear mix flowed from my palms and spread evenly over him. His body glowed and he stirred as the glow died down. He opened his eyes and had eye contact with me immediately. _We're so close…_ I leaned back quickly as he jumped up saying "WHOAH!"

I stood up slowly and faced him, the mew aqua-tear mix dripping from my hands. "Why'd you do that?" he said, spotting the teared mew aqua (I'll call it Tearmew)

"Is it not obvious?" I said, looking down and blushing. Then my upper arms were in his vice-lice grip. I looked up at him, a bit startled. _His face is so close to mine… _Kish gazed into my eyes and pressed his mouth to mine. His vice-grip lightened and his arms came around my waist. I had kissed him three times already, but this was the best by far. The other times, his tongue wasn't in my mouth. I blushed the deepest red ever, my face, neck, and ears very hot. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. (Note: I'm thoroughly enjoying myself)

We were in a quiet embrace-kiss… until the lab door banged open. We stopped kissing and looked around, arms around each other. Kinomi stood in the doorway, fresh from battle. "KISH!" she screeched.

"Bye, Kitten," said Kish in my ear, letting go of me. He winked at me and teleported away. I stared at where his face had been, just precious seconds before. My first kiss and tongued-kiss all in one day. By the same guy. I transformed back to my karaoke clothes and turned on Kinomi, expecting that she had more to say. I was right. A moment later, she shouted "What. Were. You. Thinking?!"

She walked over to me. "Why are you so mad?"

"You don't _know_?"

"Do I look like I know what the sploof you're talking about?"

"I didn't tell you? You didn't figure it out?"

"Obviously not…"

"I! Love! Kish!"

Silence. Then, "Then you've got competition, Kinomi. Cause guess what? I love Kisshu-kun too!" I stormed at her. My ears and tail popped out as I said the four words. I walked by her and jogged after I passed her. I felt a wind on my back as Kinomi tried to jump-kick me. I ran up the stairs and through the café.

"Bleuberri-san?" said Lettuce, concerned. I pushed past her and raced home, angry tears falling. I ran home and flew onto my bed, curled up into a ball and lay there, crying. I soon fell asleep in my tears.

* * *

Two weeks passed without much happening. Ryou seemed to mysteriously appear on my front doorstep each Friday and we walked to the café together and talked or we raced each other there. Kinomi didn't talk to me the entire time. No one really talked to me, but Ryou did. He talked to me during lunch breaks, sitting with me when everyone else sat together in a close-knit group. Keiirchiro let me try the new things he was coming up with, which lifted my spirits very little.

**Hey! Whatcha think!?**

**Bleuberri is sad now. Not the best way to end a birthday but ok...  
**

**PWEASE RnR! I need at least three responces before i post the next one!!**

**There's a special lunch next! You have a reason to respond, so please do!!**


	6. Lunch With An Angel

Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6:**

**Lunch With an Angel**

**For the long-awaited chapter containing a lunch and a surprise…. And giant somethings…… ..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or Kinomi. I do own Bleuberri. (I'm getting tired o typing that….)**

I woke up the next Saturday after the karaoke night catastrophe. I looked over my shoulder at my clock. 11:30 in the morning. That's the latest I've ever slept. I jumped out of bed ad opened the door for Mica and Obsidian who I had accidentally left out last night. "Are you coming?' I said when they didn't come in.

"Follow us," they chorused.

"What's going on, guys?" I said, following them in to the garden. _He's back…_ I thought as I saw the gray cat sitting on a rock.

"Hello, Bleuberri-chan," he purred, "My name is Alto."

"Hello… why did you leave the other night?"

"I was… busy that night. I've been visiting you though."

"Really?"

He nodded and said, "here," picking up a crumpled piece of paper and holding it up to me "I…um… found this outside your front door a while back."

"Oh." I said, taking it and reading it. I was so shocked, I read it over again.

_Dear Bleuberri,_

_Happy Birthday. What do you think of having lunch with me next Saturday? I'll bring a boxed lunch. If you want to, I'll be waiting outside your house at noon. I might see you then._

_-Ryou Shirogange_

I stared at the message and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. _Lunch with Ryou? Ok…I guess…_ I looked up to talk to Alto, but he had disappeared. I went back inside and changed quickly, as it was 11:49. I changed into jean shorts, and a graphic t-shirt with a skull-and-crossbones design on it. I also slid on some black and silver striped arm bands and my boots. 11:55. "Bye, guys!" I said over my shoulder and pounding into the front mini-porch. I locked my door and turned and stared. I blinked quickly and dropped my keys.

In front of my house was a convertible red car. Ryou was at the wheel. I tried to smile, but my mind was too busy admiring the vehicle so that only a corner of my mouth lifted. He gave me a rare smile and motioned for me to get in. I picked up my keys and sat on the passenger side. We were speeding in the streets hefore I could buckle up my seatbelt. I felt like laughing hysterically like I was on a sugar rush. Because I laugh like that whenever I go really fast on something, eat a lot o sugar or see an explosion, I just crack up. My black hair was whipping around my face in the wind and Ryou's silky locks waved about his face. We drove in almost silence, music playing softly in the car. Carol of the Bells, Metallica version.

We arrived at the park in less than 30 minutes and parked. We both got out and Ryou got out a medium-large boxed lunch. A tweeting sound came from the back seat and the small blue fluff-ball rose out of the floor. It settled on my shoulder and I stroked it with a finger. We all walked to the glade of willows and sat down. Ryou set out the food (sushi, steamed and soy-sauced rice) and drinks. He handed he a china cup and held my hand still as he poured in some slightly steaming tea. I thanked him with a smile and sipped the tea cautiously. It was mint tea. _Ryou…_ I thought, watching him. We ate silently, watching as birds and squirrels romped around us. Micho (the little fluff-ball that I dubbed the name) licked up some of the soy sauce leftover. We sat quietly after finishing. Ryou's aura was light gray with boredom so I said suddenly, "I'm bored, how bout a race?"

Ryou smirked, "sure."

I jumped up and decided a route. Ryou readied himself beside me, aura slowly turning light blue again. "Ok… around the willow glade back here."

"You're on."

"Go! Go!" tweeted Micho.

We took off, keeping each other's quick pace. Ryou stumbled about ¾ of the way through and I near tripped on him. I was laughing at that point and Ryou was smiling widely. We both tied and slumped to the ground in front of the tree we ate under. Ryou lay-leaned against the trunk and put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, smiling still. He dozed while I thought and studied him. His aura was light blue and a happy light yellow with his customary gray ring on the outside. He had a new ring outside his gray ring, it was a rosy-purple color.

_A love ring? Maybe he met someone. Or it's because of you (she has a voice in her head that she talks to) No way, it can't be me. You like him though. As a friend. He's cute. Who do I like more though? Let's see…. Um… Ryou is headstrong and quiet. And cute. Shut up! Kish is hot, kisses a lot… And is your enemy. So? His. Job. Is. To. Kill. The. Mews. And Kinomi is in love with him too. Then let her like him and you move on to Ryou. But I don't like him like that… _I gazed at Ryou. He was still dozing. Then my little voice in my head said _Kiss him. WHAT? You heard me, kiss him. WHY?? Testing something. What kind of test? A taste test. Eww! Kidding, it's a chance to let you see witch kind of kiss you enjoy the most. I like the Kisshu-kun kisses the best! Try new things, Bleuberri. FINE, but just this once._

I crawled over to him and leaned over him. My heart started pounding furiously. I closed my eyes and leaned in closer. I felt a rush of pain on my back and then I felt… different. I opened my eyes and found myself on Ryou's chest. I was a cat.

"MEOOOOOOWWW! (Oh my god!!)" I meowed. Ryou opened his eyes and saw me.

"Bleuberri?" he said, reaching a hand out to me. I was so surprised that I jumped off him and ran off through the trees. I tired after a minute and jumped on top of a fountain. I looked into the crystalline water. A Bombay cat with large blue eyes and an extra-long tail gazed back at me. I lifted a paw, and the reflection lifted a paw. I wiggled my ears, it wiggled its ears.

_I really am a cat. _My charm necklace with the silver bell was around my neck. "MEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW (heeeey, hot stuff.)" meowed a voice behind me.

I turned to see a huge fat orange and white cat. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Meeeoow purrr! (She's soooo cute!)" he said, jumping up in front of me.

Little hearts appeared in his eyes. "Meow mew mew mmmmmmeeeeeoooooooowwwwwwrr? (How bout' a date. You, me, dinner.)" he said.

"Hisss! (No way, fatso!)"

"Mew mrreeews! (But my mom's cooking is wonderful)"

_A momma's boy?_ "Hiss. (No!)"

"Mreeeeow. Meeeeeeeewwwww? (A hard-to-get one. How bout a kiss before I leave, sugar-lips?)

I backed into a block of concrete and watched as the fatso came forward. A streak of dark grey, a flash of claws, and the fat cat scampered off yelling "Mommy!" The gray cat, Alto had saved me. "Alto?" I said, stepping toward him. He winked at me and dashed to me. I was startled and slipped into the water. I'm a human dying as a cat… great. I opened my eyes to see Alto swimming down to me. He got very close and kissed me. A flash of icy-blue light and I was a human, Alto on my lap.

He all of a sudden looked scared and scampered away through the trees. I flashed out of the water and ran through the trees back to Ryou. I ran into him about halfway to the tree. We were both running so fast that, when we collided, we were both thrown backwards. I landed on my back and hit my head on a protruding rock. "Hey, Ryou. Nice to run into you here." I said, clutching my head.

"Don't run away from me like that, Bleuberri!" he said.

"Well excuse me, I didn't know I would turn into a cat! Speaking of which, why the crap did I turn into a freakin' cat?!"

"You got excited about something. The same thing happens to Kinomi. But she turns into a fox. Here, I'll demonstrate," he said, leaning in close.

My heart started pounded very fast and I turned back into a cat. "Meoooooow!? (Why did you do that?)"

Ryou chuckled and scratched me behind the ears. I started purring, caught myself and stopped by biting his hand. "Hey easy!"

"Mew! HISS…. (How do I change back?)"

"Like this," he said, picking me up and kissing me quickly. Yet another flash of icy light and I was on my knees in front of Ryou.

"We speak of this to no one." I said.

"Fine by me," he said, getting up and holding out his hands to help me up. We held each other's hands after we both got up. "Ah…..um….well…." I said.

There was an earth shaking crash and we were jerked back into reality. "It's wrong to cheat, my kitten," said a familiar voice in my ear. I turned and there was Kish… on a huge spider.

_Heart failure!! _Kish gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and yelled over his shoulder, "Carma Arachnida, attack!"

About 10 or more Carma Arachnida dashed toward Ryou. "Mew Mew Bleuberri! Metamorphosis!" I shrieked in slight fear. Yet another flash of icy light and I was Mew Bleuberri. "Ryou!" I shrieked.

I flew toward him and tried to get on a tree-branch with him in my arms. But we didn't reach the tree branch. One of the arachnida things grabbed me by the ankle and we fell into the bushes. Searing pain. I gasped and clutched my ankle, my pupils dilated. _…VENOM?! _"Here," said Ryou, taking out a phial. He unscrewed the top and dripped five drops of mew aqua on my ankle.

Instant relief. "Thanks, Ryou," I said, kissing him on the cheek. I flew off saying "Bleuberri Vochal!"

The rod thing appeared. "Bleuberri Vochal Sonicboom!" The icy waves burst from the thing and made the arachnidas disappeared. I fell to my knees, another dizzy spell. Kish landed in front of me, arms crossed, and said, "It'll take more than just mew aqua to cure the venom. A version up is needed, my kitten."

My strength was being sapped quickly. I fell on my face with a groan. "See you later, kitten," said Kish as everything around me faded to black.

Then I was swimming in a sea of black. Not feeling anything. "Bleuberri?" said a faint voice.

_Ryou… _

"Bleuberri?!" The voice was getting louder. Then his face was visible. His face was concerned. "Watzamatter?" I mumbled.

"Bleuberri, can you hear me?"

"Of course, Ry-Ry…" _WHOAH!! What the heck!? Where did that come from?! I'm losing my wits!_

His face was confused, and not to mention very close to mine. _CRAP!! I'm awake and talking!! He heard me!! NOOOO! _His face got even closer. He kissed me then. _AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…….. nice. _

"What the crap!? What was the kiss for, Ryou?"

He blushed the reddest ever. I shook a thought out of my head and looked around. We were in the parking lot. Alone. At Night. And his car was out of gas. Crap… "I sent Micho to Keiirchiro. He'll pick us up in an hour."

"An hour?!"

"He's on a date too," Ryou said.

"A date? With who?"

"Well, it's not exactly a date. It's dinner with Mint."

"How sweet. I knew they'd end up together."

"Yeah."

"You said 'he is on a date too'. Did you mean we're on a date too?"

"If you think about it, we are. We spent the day together."

"As boyfriend-girlfriend or friends. Ow." I said softly as I cut my finger on a blade of grass.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I said, starting to lick the blood off my finger.

"Here, let me see." he said, grasping my hand softly. He brought it to his lips. _Oh my god, he's kissing my hand!!_

"Ah… Ryou? Please answer my question." I said, watching him.

His eyes looked up at me as he withdrew, but kept a hold of my hand. "Whichever you prefer." He said softly. _He's flirting with me?! _

"Let's go somewhere more lighted," I said, jumping up and walking away from him to hide my furious blushing.

"O-ok," Ryou said, getting up and following me.

I led us to a little outcrop of rock. The outcrop is surrounded by trees except on the side with the view. The view is most of the park and a small lake. The view was three times as beautiful tonight because the full moon was up.

I sat down near the edge with a sigh. Ryou stood at the edge and pushed his hands in his pockets, looking out at the scenery. His blonde air flowed in the breeze, his head and torso framed by the moon. _Angelic…almost. He's handsome, smart and sweet. He brought me back when I lost consciousness. His name suits him. (Ryou means angel). _"What are you staring at?" he said, turning so he could look at me.

"Sorry," I said, looking down at a rock on the ground and blushing.

"It's ok," he said, sitting down beside me. My heart rate rose sharply. "Beautiful night," he said.

"Hmm-hm," I said. It was a cold night and I shivered slightly. Ryou looked at me and his aura turned grey-pearl with concern. I scooted closer to him. When we were eight inches apart, another dizzy spell hit me. "Ughn," I groaned, falling backwards.

I lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was Ryou's shout of "Bleuberri!" and a thought of _Stupid venom side-effects!_

**Whatcha think?**

**Who do you think Bleuberri loves more? RnR me and tell me, please!!**

**Squee! Ryou kissed Bleuberri's hand! He was flirting, his first flirt was probably successful.**

**You'll find out when I get at least 4 Responces to this chapter! Tell your TMM lovin' friends to read this!!**


	7. Expliations And History

Chapter 7: Explanations and History

**Chapter 7: Explanations and History**

**Harro! Here's the shiver seventh chapter. Warning: This has almost no action in it but don't skip over it! It holds valuable info!!**

**Disclaimer (I'm REALLY getting tired of writing this): I do not own TMM, Kinomi or any song that may pop up randomly in this story.**

_It's warm _Was my waking thought as I stirred slightly. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw Ryou's face. Very close to mine. His sweetish breath carried across my face in a steady pattern. His eyes were closed, his expression calm. _He's probably having a good dream. _Then I realized how my body was positioned.

I was on my side, turned toward Ryou (who was on his back). My and, nearer to the ground, was curled and held to my chest. My other arm was bent, hand relaxed and resting on Ryou's chest. My knees were bent slightly and turned toward Ryou. To sum it all up, my head was on his shoulder and his arm was around me protectively. _Oh smoof! _Little hearts seemed to find their way into my eyes. "R-ryou?" I stuttered.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled a bit as he said, "Welcome back."

We noticed how we were laying and jumped away from each other. When we were three feet away from each other, we looked at each other again. We were both blushing fiercely. I strained my memory to remember what had happened. All I remembered was a kiss and then being close to Ryou. _Eep! _I turned into my cat form again, heart racing. "Bleuberri," sighed Ryou exasperatedly.

"Ryou?" called a voice through the trees. _Keiirchiro? _Sure enough, the long haired guy came through the trees. "Where's Bleuberri?" he asked, looking around the area.

"Mew. (here)" I mewed, sitting down near Ryou.

Keiirchiro and Ryou looked down at me. "Mrew? (what?)"

"Bleuberri, you turned into a cat," Keiirchiro said.

"Meow (Really?)" I mewed sarcastically.

"Bleuberri, he can't understand you," said Ryou, scratching me behind the ears.

"Mew. (oh.)"

"I thought you'd change into a panther," said Keiirchiro, kneeling in front of me.

"We had to substitute some enzymes, remember?" Ryou said.

"Oh yeah, DNA substitution," muttered Keiirchiro.

"Mrew hiss-mew (Anyone care to explain?)"

"We had to replace some dead pieces in the DNA strands. So we chose to replace them with Bombay cat DNA."

"Mew (ah) Mew mew Mrrreew? (How can you understand me, Rrryou?)"

"Keiirchiro, please explain," Ryou said, aura turning pearly blue with anticipation.

"Ok. Bleuberri, do you know how the mews were created," I nodded, "They were injected with the DNA of near extinct animals. They were created to defend the earth from the aliens," another nod, "If the DNA of the said animal starts to take over, if the human gets excited," he inclined his head to me, "Said human can possibly transform into the animal in question."

Keiirchiro paused and continued, "Bleuberri, do you know this cat?" he indicated behind me to where Ryou was sitting, Or where I thought he was sitting because he was gone. In his place was the gray cat, Alto. I blinked and turned back to Keiirchiro, nodding. Realization was kicking in.

"Ryou was the guinea pig for the 'introduce-animal-DNA-into-humans' idea. He tested it on himself before actually introducing others into the 'scheme'."

"I only did it so that others' lives wouldn't get screwed. Or end for that matter," said Ryou, transformed back into human form. Now I know why he has a grey aura ring 24/7.

"Would you like me to help you back into human form, Bleuberri?" Keiirchiro asked, offering out his hands.

I jumped and ran behind Ryou shouting "Noooo!"

"Ahm…. Ryou, I think she trusts you more," he said to the blonde. Ryou laugh-sighed and picked me up. His face got closer, blue eyes sparkling. My eyes closed as his lips touched mine. I felt myself turn back into a human, but he kept kissing me. _Blush and high heart rate? Jeez. I think…_ I thought as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders (his hands were under my arms around my ribcage from where he picked me up)_…I like him…_

"Ok, that's enough you two let's go," said Keiirchiro, making me jump slightly. _Darn it, Keiirchiro! _

We broke apart slowly and blushed, catching one another's eye. We followed Keiirchiro to his sleek dark silver car. We got in the car an stared out the window. Ryou's aura was pearly-pinkish-red with pleasure and embarrassment. I was confused and guilty on the inside. Keiirchiro adjusted the rear view mirror and said, "We'll get your car tomorrow, Ryou."

Ryou nodded, continuing to look out the window. "Bleuberri, will your parents be ok with you coming home this late?" Keiirchiro asked as he started the car.

"No parents here," I said, staring at the moon.

"You don't have parents?" He asked.

"Nope. They died when I was five."

"Pardon me for asking, but, what happened?"

"My parents and I were driving to the airport to pick up Zakuro. We drove out onto the asphalt of the runway and then I heard a funny ticking noise. My dad yelled 'Get out and run, Rikku!' Rikku is my original name but I prefer Bleuberri. I jumped out of the car and got about 17 feet from it then it exploded. I couldn't see anything but smoke. I tripped before getting a very safe distance away. All I could smell was smoke, burning hair, and tires. I fainted."

"When I woke up, I was in an ambulance, Zakuro sitting beside me. I was fine but for a gash in my hand. I got stitches and attended my parents' funeral. Afterward, I came back to our house in Tokyo. I cut my hair but left my front long as a memorial to my parents and changed my name. Zakuro stayed with me until she could hire a nanny to raise me. Then she moved to a flat to do her modeling, like dad. I stayed in the house and wrote my novels, like mom."

By the time I was finished, we were almost to my house. I was tired and curled up into a ball, still staring at the moon. I could feel Ryou's eyes on me but didn't make eye contact with him. I felt guilty enough by cheating on Kisshu and kissing him. We arrived at my house and I got out slowly. I swayed and grabbed the side of the car, dizzy. Ryou got out and guided me inside to my room. "Thanks Ryou," I mumbled, sitting on my bed.

"See you Monday, Bleuberri," he said, bending down and looking me in the eyes, "Take it easy until then and call me if you need anything."

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. He flushed and went outside. I saw him touch the spot on his cheek where my lip shad touched him. I got into some pajamas and clamored into bed. Mica and Obsidian joined me after a while as I thought.

_Who do I like more? What are you talking about? I love Kisshu-kun. But I like Ryou too. Which do I love more though? Lets list; Kisshu: cute, alien, keeps kissing me and keeps trying to kill me. Ryou: hot, part cat, caring (in his own way), and nice. Hmm…if you put it that way, Ryou's still the best. Kinomi loves Kisshu-kun too. I'll see if Ryou really likes me on Monday. Ryou…_Ryou mental image one popped into my head: Shirtless him. _Nooo! Get out! Ryou…_Ryou mental image two: Him in what he was in the first time. _Ryou-kun…_

**Wacha think? Who will she choose? Windy, don't ruin it for everyone! Kisshu-kun or Ryou-kun?**

**Tell me your thoughts. The next chapter wields more action, I promise!**


	8. Why is this Happening to ME!

**Chapter 10-**

**Why is This Happening to ME!?**

**This is a sad chapter. You have been warned.**

I woke slowly about 7 hours later. The sun was shining blindingly in my eyes so I hid unger my comfortor to go back to sleep. But Micho couldn't. THe little blue furry ball was twittering above me. "_What _is wrong with you?" I hissed at him angrily. "Cimera Anima! Cimera Anima!" he twittered in response.

"Cimera Anima?! Here? Now?!" I sat up, now fully awake. There was an earth-shaking boom-crash and I was flying off my bed out into the garden. A rather large and ugly slug thing was slithering over rocks and plants with a nasty squelching noise. _Oookkk... this may take more than one mew... _I yelled at Micho "Micho! Go get help!" He twittered in responce and flew into the air. I ran toward the slug-chimera-anima thing and shouted "HEY!"

It turned it's large head in my direction and...growled? _Since when have slugs growled...? _A trio of thick tentacles flew over and grabbed me around the middle and hoisted me, arms pinned to my sides, up in the air... upside down._O-kay, didn't plan that one..._ "Ha-ha-ha!" a childish boy voice laughed off to my side. I blinked, trying to concentrate throug the blood rushing to my head and saw the young alien who was one of Kish's group. "I caught the wi-itch!" he sang smugly.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Who are you?"

"I'm Tart and I'm here to kill you!"

"Oh yes, that's so funny. Now please let me down and stop screwing around."

"Nopes! Not gonna!" Tart said, turning a couple flips, reminding me of Pudding. He stopped mid-flip, a contemplating expression on his face, "Kish'll get made at me later but what do I care?!" he completed his flip.

"Kish?" I mumbled, mind trying to go back to that night... _NO!! _

"He's weird though... I didn't know he liked old hags like you."

This midget was getting on my nerves! "You little a-"

The slug squeezed me hard so that the breath was mushed out of me before I coupld finish my sentence. "Ah ah! No cursing at your killer," Tart leered.

"Well, technically you wouldn't be my killer. This slug thing would be," I gasped.

"Ah, shut up! I'm controlling the darned thing!"

A whooshing sound hit my ears and I looked up. "Ribbon Kinomi Blaze!" shouted a voice and a line of fire split off the slug's tentacles that were holding me. I langed in a heap at it's... er.. bottom concidering it didn't have any feet. I struggled out of the tentacles' vice grip on me and shouted "Mew Mew Bleuberri! Metamorphosis!"

A flash of icy light and I was Mew Bleuberri. I jumped out of the way as a small knife almost hit me. "Thanks for coming, Kinomi-chan." I said, watching the slug thing closely.

"Welcome."

The tone of her voice made me look around. Her face was like a stone, eyes blazing. "You haven't forgiven me yet." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"We'll just have to figure out something," she said, turning her head to look at me.

I nodded my head and shouted "Lookout!" I threw myself at Kinomi as a splurge of acid burst from the slug a couple seconts later. We slammed into the ground. "OKAY! We settle this _now_!" I snarled at the cimera anima under my breath."Bleuberri Vochal!" I shouted.

The weapon appeared in my hands. "Bleuberri Vochal Sonicboom!" I shouted as Kinomi cried "Ribbon Kinomi Blaze!"

The attacks combined and the slug thing howled and vanished. The common jelly squid was left behind and Micho took care of that quickly. The smaller cured slug plopped to the ground. "Dammit! What did you old toads do?!" Tart yelled.

"_OLD?!_ Why you little-" Kinomi started.

"Easy, calm down," I said, restraining her from behind, trying to maintain my self controll also.

"Pai was right," Tart grumbled before he dissappeared, scowling. I let Kinomi get controll and breathe before letting her go. "Kinomi, why don't you come inside?" I suggested, going towards the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea? Water? A Mocha?" a grin spread across my lips as I thought of the perfect cure, "Pickle juice?"

"You know about pickle juice?" Kinomi said from behind me. I laughed a little.

"My grandmother taught me that cure."

"Cool. Pickle juice, then."

"Ok," I said, I poured us each a small glass of the juice and slapped her's in front of her, "Here."

She took a sip and a smile spread across her face. "Thanks."

"The miracle of pickle juice... where we be without it?" I wondered aloud, plomping myself on a chair. My tail curled around my feet.

"Bottom of a black hole?"

I laughed aloud, the first time in a couple of weeks, "What?"

She shrugged, a grin on her face. We sat there silently, each immersed in her own thoughts. I broke the silence in a question I would have to stop dreading today, "So... you like Kish too?"

Kinomi's grin slid off her face quickly and her expression turned stony. "Well, you may not have to worry about me liking him anymore..." I said, a smile creeping over my face slowly as her expression turned to confusion.

She remained confused for a minute then a realization smile brightened her features, "Who is it?" she whispered, leaning foreward.

"You'll have to figure it out," I grinned at her.

"Cheating's wrong, my kitten," a voice said before Kinomi could say anything. It made me jump so that I landed on the other side of the table, standing beside Kinomi. We both looked around to see no one other than Kish standing there, arms crossed, a grin on his face. He was standing in the middle of the room. Kinomi and I both blushed the same shade of red. "Look who's talking!" Kinomi growled.

"Go, Kinomi," I whispered out of the corner of my mouth. She shook her head furiously and I nudged her side a bit. She planed her feet. I shoved her and she fell into Kish's arms. She looked up into his face and back at me, turning redder. "Bleuberri!" she hissed.

I tried to smile, but the slight jealousy knawed at my insides. Kish looked down into Kinomi's face and smiled, almost purring "What's wrong, foxy?"

_Foxy... the twit was cheating on me from the beginnnig... but..._ I thought as I watched them gaze into one-another's eyes _they look so happy together... maybe... I should give up on him... sence it's so obvious he likes her more than me. _My face and insides sunk with sadness. "Now Kitten, Foxy," he purred Kinomi's nickname. A hole was making it's prescence known in my insides where Kish had been, "You all get to meet my new friends," he chuckled, standing Kinomi up, "See you at the cafe," he finished, touching her cheek with his fingers and teleporting away.

Kinomi stood in a stupor and she reached up to touch her cheek. The hole panged inside me and I winced. Then panic became prominent as Kish's words sunk in. "Kinomi," I said, making her turn, a bemused yet worried look cam into her face, "Is every one at the cafe?" I finished, beginning to breath quicker.

"Shoot! Yeah! I forgot to tell you! The cafe's being attacked by these things and-" she was talking quickly and hypervintalating.

"Kinomi! Calm down and tell me what's wrong!" i said, trying to maintain myself and grabbing her by the shoulders, "Why is everyone there?!"

"S-someone called us together and we gathered at the cafe, planning to go to your house. Then these harpy things attacked the cafe. R-ryou sent me to come help you. They w-were doing fine when I left."

I sighed and closed my eyes, arms dropping to my sides. I beathed easily. _RYOU!! _I grabbed Kinomi by the wrist ad pulled her after me out the front door and into the street to run. "What are we doing!? Bleuberri!?" She said.

I glanced over my shoulder at her; she was still standing where I had left her. "Come _on_!" I yelled.

She caught up to me in less than two seconts and we ran full-pelt to the cafe. _He's still alive... he's still alive... he's still alive..._ I reassured myself over and over again in my head, trying not to panic too much. We reached the cafe in a matter of minutes.

Literally everyone was there. Well... almost everyone, Keiirchiro was nowhere to be seen. Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro were all fighting a generous amount by themselves but they were tiring quickly. Masaya was beside Ichigo, fighting with a rather large sword. Ryou had a pair of swords in his hands and was fighting two at once. His hands were blurs and his expression hard, sweat pouring down his face. _I didn't know he could fight so well..._

The harpy things were pushing them all into the cafe. The plan was apparent: they were going to kill them all and destroy the cafe all in one blow. Kish was leading them, arms crossed looking all--to-smug. The other alien with purple hair was floating beside him, arms crossed, looking a little bored, otherwise stony and impassive. Tart was nowhere to be seen. "C'mon Pai, lighten up!" I heard Kish say.

"Kish, I laud that you're actually being lodgical in anhialating them this way, but where is Tart?"

"Gathering more recruits of course!"

"We could use more help, in case the other two show up..."

"Speaking of the two..." Kish said, eyes locking with mine. He sneered at me. I stared at him half pleadingly. Pai looked at us and flinched in shock. His aura brightened to a rosy-purple glare. A large crash-boom alerted me to the harpy things. They were closer to acheiving their goal: to push the others into the cafe and pound it to the ground.

My heart started to race and a snarl escaped my lips as one of the cimera animas knocked Ryou to the ground. "Bleuberri Vochal Sonicboom!" I shouted, swinging the weapon through the air in front of me, sending out the icy waves. Most of the cimera animas came toward Kinomi and I. "Ribbon Kinomi Blaze!" Kinomi shouted. Half of the harpy things fell; the other half flew towards me. A large sword fashed through the air and the other half fell. I realized I had covered my face with my arms. I looked over to see Masaya clutching the sword. My muscles tensed up and I shook my head, starting to run to the cafe.

I rocketed myself trough the doorway and flung myself into Ryou's arms. "Ryou..." I whispered, clutching him to me, looking up into his face. His face was beweildered, then it softened into a half-smile. He hugged me halfway and withdrew, to have one arm around me.

"Bleuberri?" Mint said from her perch on a table. I looked over to see her face in a sicked-confused look.

"I knew it! You love Ryou nii-san!" Pudding shouted from a hanging lamp.

"So?" I said, Withdrawing from him to look around at everyone. They all had some kind of smile on their face, even Zakuro.

To shatter the moment, Tart showed up to say "Someone call for backup?!"

All of our heads snapped up to see him floating there, knives in hand, smirking. "You evil old hag! You're first on my list!" he sang.

Kish and Pai appeared on either side of him; Kish was smiling openly;Pai looked bored as ever, and he was looking at me strangly. There was a deafening howl from outside and all of the other mews ran outside. Kinomi lingered behind, staring at Kish. She ran outside after he teleported away. Pai dissappeared right after him, gazing at me steadily. Tart glared at me and threw the knife at me. Ryou threw himself in front of me a split second before the knife could enter my body. Everything went blank. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel. I didn't want to feel. Ryou fell to his knees and then fell onto his back. "No," i breathed.

I knealy down beside him and took him in my arms. (Tart had disappeared before this time) He eased the blade from his chest and flung it away. He looked up into my face and smiled weakly. Tears entered my eyes. His face became confused, "Why are you crying?" he asked.

I shook my head and a couple of tears fell. _Noo... Ryou! _I closed my eyes and held Ryou close. "Bleuberri," he said softly, " Bleuberri, look at me."

I opened my eyes and gazed into his eyes. "I love you," he whispered, reaching up a hand to caress my cheek. My heart immediatly sped up. I leaned in and kissed him gentily. I kept my eyes closed. He drew one last breath and ell still and limp in my arms.

**I am fighting not to cry right now, after re-writing this chapter. draws a deep breath**

**I told you this one would have more action. The next one is even more actioningy... if that is even a word...**

**Don't blame me, Ryou fan-girls, if you have a nightmare at some point in time...**

**Now for an announcement: At the end of this story, I'm putting in a special chapter featuring Bleuberri's Profile and an alternate ending. **


	9. The Sorrows Of An Aching Heart

**Chapter 9:**

**The Sorrows of The Aching Heart**

**No author's note to be known besides to remember that the others are all outside**

"Ryou? Ryou..." I mumbled, tears almost filling over in my eyes. He remained motionless. Over 19 tears fell and another hole was knawing it's way through my already damaged heart. "No... please don't die... Ryou. Ryou... don't leave me..." I whispered hoarsley, hugging his lifeless body to me.

"Bleuberri..." said a soft voice as someone touched my shoulder. I looked over into Keiirchiro's brown eyes. They were morose and cloudy. I then realized I had held my breath and gasped for breath. I set Ryou down easily and hugged myself tightly, trying to breathe, it seemed, without lungs. The hole was so painful. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. Keiirchiro looked a little confused and put an arm around me, much like an older brother, and squeezed me in a hug. He was looking at Ryou. He reached out his other hand and touched Ryou's face, probably to see if he was really dead. Alarm entered his eyes and he drew back quicker than I thought. "Wh-what?" I gasp- sobbed.

"Some spots on his face are warm..." he said.

"Really?" I said, reaching out on of my shaking hands to touch his face. I rested it on his cheek. Most of it was cold, but about 3 places were warm. I stared at his peaceful face.

I felt a sudden need to fight and scream. I stood up and turned to leave. I looked back at Keiirchiro, saying "Are you going to be ok?"

Anger was already starting to rush through me.He nodded, also getting up. He walked over to a table and sat down, head in his hands. I pounded outside as fast as I could, making my weapon appear again. I stopped short when I saw the swarm of little antthings that were the size of full-grown wolves. I shook my head and shouted "Get Down!" as loud as I could over the buzz of the ants. All of them looked around and hit the ground before the attack escaped my lips. The waves crashed out but they looked... different. The previous times before this attack, they looked like how I had imagened sound waves... but now they reminded of light; they were very bright and had a blue tinge on the outside. "Everyone! I need your power!" screamed Ichigo over the now angry buzzing.

_Huh? Need... our...power... _ was all I could think. I looked down at my right had, the one I was holding the vochal in. It dissappeared as Ichigo shreiked "Strawberry Bell-Bell Version Up!"

From what I could see through the swarm, Ichigo had a huge series of three rings with a strange heart thing on top. "Ribbon! Strawberry Check Surprise!"

Pink wave things erupted frm the rings and spread through all the ants so that they all dissappeared. A rosy haze was all that was left. It reminded me of Ryou's aura last night when we had kissed. The hole inside my heart erupted back open and I fell, screaming and clutching my stomach, the pain overwhelming.

I was floating through a whitish-blue vortex or something. Probably another void. I was wearig a white robe, my ears and tail out. They were droopy. My arms were spread out like I was flying. Faintly, I heard music. It was an Evanescence song, My Immortal (slow only pianno version). I landed on a floor on my knees, my hands falling into my lap limply. I felt nothing. Closing my eyes, I bowed my head. "Bleuberri..." a distant-sounding voice said, echoing eerily.

Then I was rising again; I raised my stoney face to look in front of me. I was floating toward a pagota. It had a blackish-rose color around it. In it's center was.. Ryou...

He had his smile he reserved for me on his face, blue eyes sparkling. My feet touched the ground. "R-ryou?" I stuttured, ears and tail perking hopefully. He nodded, smiling a bit more widely so his perfect white teeth showed a little. My lip trembled and I ran to him. I hugged him tight. I trembled as he easily put his arms around me. I looked up into his brilliant blue eyes, my bangs intwining in his. His sweet breath flowed across my face and his lips were about a quarter of an inch from mine. "Ryou...?" I breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Is this..real..?"

He didn't answer, just gentily pressed his lips against mine. "What do you think?" he breathed, withdrawing to untangle his hair from mine.

When he was done, he walked into the pagota and sat down on an invisible bench. "wh-why was your face like that?" I breathed, standing where I was

He looked confused a little. "Your f-face... it was cold with a few warm spots on it.."

"It was?"

I nodded. He thought for a minute and blinked several times. "Were you crying while that happened?"

"Maybe.." i said evasively, "Why?"

"Because that might have been why..."

We sat in silence. Behind me, I heard someone calling my name. I stayed where I was, but then I began to float backwards. "N-no! Ryou-kun!" I said, reaching out a hand to grab his. He just sat there and watched me go, a thoughtful look on his face.

"RYOU!!" I cried.

"Bleuberri, snap out of it!" yelled Mint's voice. I opened my eyes to realize I was yelling and writhing on the ground in the cafe, Kinomi and Zakuro holding my arms down.

I continued to twitch and writhe. "Oi! Calm down!" Kinomi shouted in my panther ear.

I winced and forced myself calm. My breathing was still fast so Ichigo said "What is it?"

"Ryou... where's Ryou?" I gasped, trying to clutch at my stomach because the hole jabbed painfully but Zakuro glared at me, forcing my wrist against the ground. I looked around me frantically, over at where he use to lay. I inhaled sharply. "What have you done with him?! Where is he!? RYOU!!" I shouted, wrenching my arms around to attempt to get away from under the two girls holding me.

"Ryou nii-san is gone Blueberri onee-sama!" Pudding screeched over my yelling, sitting on my legs, attempting to hold them down. Instead her efforts sent her flying through the air.

"He's not! He's not! He's..." I shouted, my voice hoarsening more by the minute. I was starting to shake with sobs. "He can't be! I just talked to him! He-"

"Bleuberri." said a quiet voice behind me. I had to tilt my head back to see Keiirchiro. He looked worse than the last time I had seen him. "He's downstairs." Keiirchiro continued quietly.

I tried to get up, but Kinomi and Zakuro kept me down. "Lemme," I said, my eyes turning even greyer, "_go_." I growled the last part.

Kinomi let go of me immediately, startled by my growl. My sister glared at me for a bit longer then slowly eased off the pressure so I could jump up. I raced past Keiirchiro downstairs. I looked around, hair flying as I whipped my head this way and that. I spotted him lying on a couch-table. There was a pexiglass cover-pod thing over him, stragely colored fumes dancing inside it.I walked up to it and touched a large blinking red button. The pod top lifted with a hiss.

I looked down at Ryou. He looked so peacefull, lying there. My muscles all tensed up and I gasped, hugging myself around the middle again as the sight before me sent grevious knives into my heart. "Ryou-kun.." I gasp-sobbed, "What should I do?"

I leaned over his body and rested my head on Ryou's chest, tears starting to fall down my cheeks and nose. I placed my hand beside hy head, feeling the wound. I pasued on my fifth tracing of it. It was warm where my tears had fallen. I opened my eyes slowly, looking at it curiously. The places where my tears had fallen were glistening and shining. As I watched, the wound started to dissappear under the drops. I furrowed my brow while tears still ran down my cheeks.Wherever my tears fell, his body felt warm.

I thought for a minute and sat on the edge of the table. I cupped my hands and caught the majority of my tears and let them fall over Ryou in even porportions. He was glistening-glowing all over by the time I was done. He began to glow with a whitish-blue light. I stood and backed up, something was telling me to...

There was a positively blinding flash of light so I covered my eyes with both arms. "Bleuberri?" said a faint voice after a little over a minute.

My heart skipped a beat and the knives came again into my insides. _I'm hallucinating.. he's not alive.. he's dead as a bag of rocks... he's not alive.._ I lowered my arms and gasped for breath.

Ryou was sitting with his legs hanging over the side. He was looking at me worridly.My hands flew to my mouth in glee/shock. He stood and swayed a bit, but he gripped the table behind him for balance. After he regained, he stepped toward me and looked into my eyes. "What?"

I reached out one hand to touch him, just to see if I wasn't hallucinating.He was warm with life. He suddenly grabbed my wrists and pressed his lips to mine. I was so shocked taht I couldn't withdraw. Instead, I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He came away from me with a sound like _chu _and whispered comfortingly as I sided closer to him, begining to cry. He held me close. I was i his arms for what seemed like seconds when I heard a girl scream "Heeeeeeelllllpp!" from above. I snapped my head up to look at the ceiling.

I unwillingly wrenched myself from Ryou's arms and pounded up the stairs. "Wait Bleuberri! I'm coming with you!" Ryou shouted.

"No you're not!" I shouted back.

"Yeah, I am!" he said, grabbing me by the wrist.

"Ryou," I growled, "Let. Go."

"No."

"Now."

"No" he repeated.

"Ryou," I said, shaking my head now, "Let go of me."

"For the last time, no."

"Ryou, don't make me hurt you."

"What?"

"I _said. _Don't. Make. Me. Hurt. You!"

"You wouldn't"

"I will if I need to," I muttured, starting to shake. My muscles were all clenching up, wanting to go help the girls.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!" the girl shreiked again.

I quickly slid my wrist out of his grip and ran full-pelt into the middle of a.. battlefeild. Pudding and Tart were 'fighting', though it seemed more like acrobatics than fighting. Kinomi was fighting karate style with Kish but was starting to show weakness. Pai and Lettuce were fighting, Lettuce tiring fast. Mint, Zakuro, Ichigo, and Masaya were fighting these new carma animas that looked like large mutant wolves and were being beaten badly.

"Arrrgh!" I yelled as another small pack of the mutant wolves attacked from the side. I flew through the air and landed on my feet, facing relatively 9 of the carma... lupines. They were circling me, snapping their large jaws. One paused and I jumped just in time to meet it in mid-air, stomping my bot against it's right ugly head and turning a backflip, re-landing on my feet. _Wasn't expecting that burst of agility boost. _"ACK!"

I'd been knocked to the ground by the largest while I thought that single thought. It was breathing down my neck. I squinched my eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come. But it didn't. Instead, there was a whimper and the weight was lifted off of me.The sun was blocked out...; I opened my eyes to look into the billowing black cloack of a rally tall guy. His hair was black, silky, and flowy. There was a long thin sword in his hands. _What the- _The guy had... wolf ears... they were pure white and partially hidden in his hair. But I saw them. _I'm confused... _The carma lupines were backing away and vanished.

"Bleuberri!" Kinomi shouted.

I looked around to see the others run towards me. "Mmm' ok." I mumbled, getting up and staring at the stranger. "Who are you?"

He glanced over his shoulder at me. A catlike hazel eye stared back at me from under long eyelashes. He looked at me for a full minute then ran off into the trees, the remaining wolves following him. _Who was that?_

"Bleuberri, who was that?" said Ichigo.

I shook my head and looked at the others. The majority of the mews were just as confused as I was. Zakuro, however was looking at where the guy had gone. "Let's go inside," I said.

We all went inside chatting. I lingered in the back with Kinomi. "He was cute, not as cute as Kish, but cute nonetheless." Kinomi was saying.

"I only go to see an eye. But he had a nice build..."

"Who had a nice build, Bleuberri?" said Ryou's voice in my ear.

Of course, to no one's surprise, I jumped and spun simultaneously. I tripped and fell into Ryou's arms, his eyes amused and exsasperated. "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days." i growled at him.

He laughed a little, but it was lost in the deafening screech of "Ryou nii-san! You're ok!" from Pudding, who then swept us all into a group hug. Zakuro was in her normal form and was staring out the window vacantly.

"Who's up for forcing Bleuberri to take the love test?!" Kinomi announced.

"Noooooo!" I yelled. They all pucshed me over to a table. It took the combined efforts of Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding to hold me to the chair before Ryou finally stepped in and held me there himself. "OK! I'll take the friken' love test if.. Ryou pluggs his ears." I said.

Pudding shoved earplugs into Ryou's ears and sat beside Kinomi, positively quivering with anticipation.

"Ready?" Kinomi asked.

I grimaced and shrugged.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Yep, a note in the middle of the story! But read this, it's highly importiant. Bleuberri is about to take a love test, and the questions are underlined. I have tried this love test before and found it to be pretty acurate, so I'm gonna recomment that whever you see an underlined question, you answer it, ok? Don't cheat and skip ahead to the answers!**

**Really, this love test works!**

**Second Disclaimer: I do not own this love test. WindCrystal got it from Mamotte! Lollipop**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You're at the beach. After lots of swimming and sunbathing, you get thirsty You run into a rest area and drink barley tea. Then what do you say?"

"I would be shocked that Barley tea tasted that good and stay silent."

Kinomi and the others exchanged looks and all burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"Thats. What. You. Would. Say. after. your. first. kiss." Kinomi gasped.

I went whiter than paper at this statment then red. It was true. Scary..

"There are four pieces of cake in front of you: strawberry shortcake, chocolate cake, cheesecake, and fruit tart. Which boy would you share each piece with?"

"Question, does the guys you pick have to be just for one?" Kinomi nodded. I thought and put them on a peice of paper Pudding and Lettuce.

"Your lost in the woods and find a house. You go inside. How many chairs are at the table?"

That answer was clear already and I scribbled it down quickly.

"How many stairs on the stairwell? Be sure not to choose a number that's too high or too low! If you're in your teens, an answer in the teens should be perfect."

Ok... I tenitavely wrote down a number.

"Now, who's standing on top of those stairs?"

It took me a while to figure that one out. I wrote down my answer slowly.

"You lose an important key, but you find it in a certain place. Where did you find it: The park, the school, the beach, or the amusement park?"

Not nesscissarily where I would find it but ok... I wrote down my anwser quickly.

"Ryou, now you eed to.. go downstairs or something." Kinomi said. He shrugged and went. "Ok, now I'll give you the terms..."

I nodded, dream starting to build in my heart. "OK, first the cake! The fruit tart is crumbly and requires care in eating, so you think the guy you shared this with is a treacherous type."

Ok, not so bad... Tart... boy how much I wanted to kisk his ass right now...

"Cheesecake, with its pleasant texture, means that you find this guy interesting."

I blinked at my answer. Ok... Pai _was _interesting...

"Strawberry shortcake means a popular guy you could tell anything to!"

Well... when you put it that way... Kish is kinda like that...

"Chocolate represents the bittersweet feelings of love! The guy here is the one you love!!"

I sat there, positively stunned. _OOO-ooookkkkkk..._

"The number of chairs represents the number of kids you want to have."

I blinked again at this answer. _Three..?! You've got to be joking!_

"The number of stairs, plus your currant age, is the age at which you'll get married"

23... not bad... I guess...

"And for the person on top of the stairs" Kinomi couldn't hold back a small giggle at this point. "That's the person you want to marry!"

Well, I fell out of my chair at this point. "Omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod" I chanted under my breath as Lettuce helped me back into my chair. I was shaking really bad.

"And the place where you found that important key is the place where you'll have your first kiss with this guy!"

I slumped onto the table at this point. _the Park, the frikin park! Dammit this thing is accurate! _I beat my head on the table with each syllable so that I was cross-eyed when I was done. "Can I go home now..." I practically whispered.

Everyone laughed and nodded, converging on me in a group hug. They all filed out the door. I ran outside and all the way home, the love test results rolling over and over in my head. I reached the house, then the full tiredness of the day crashed on me. I curled up in a ball and stared outside at the moon.

"Sleep, Bleuberri," Purred Obsidion and Mica in unison, settling on either side of me. I nodded and attempted sleep.


	10. The Sensei Returns

**Chapter 10-**

**Return of the Sensei**

**Glad most of the sadness is over!! (Yes more sad is to come!!)**

**The Sensei returns... Catchy, eh?**

**Warning: This chapter contains a lot of fluffiness!!**

I had a fretful night. I kept popping in and out of dreamland; each time I started dreaming, I would see Ryou dying in my arms and couldn't scream or stop the knife. Then I would wake up screaming or crying. The sun finally rose when I finally didn't fall asleep into Ryou-dying dreamland. But, of course, I had to work, so Mica took it upon herself to bite my ear and wake me up. I near cursed aloud when she told me what time it was and ran as fast as my legs could go to the cafe. I stumbled in right when Kinomi finished changing. "You're nearly late," she said as I slammed into my dress.

"Yeah yeah," I growled.

The day went by pretty normal except that when I had time to think, I'd tear up, remembering last night's dream. At lunch break, Kinomi, Mint, and I sat together. We chatted and ate, but after they finished, they left to get in some cleaning. I lingered behind to see if Ryou would come around, to see if he wanted to talk to me. But he didn't come around.

Nor was he there for the rest of the week's lunch breaks. I started to get annoyed by Thursday. But on Friday, he was at my front door as usual. He greeted me as I paused in the doorway, momentarily confused.

"Ah...hi..."

"Would you like to walk with me?"

"I'd love to." _About time... _We walked in silence until we were 3/4 of the way to the cafe. "Did you mean it?" I said softly.

"Did I mean what?"

"You know what I'm talking about"

"No... I really don't"

When you were dying, you said you... loved me..."

"Oh."

"Oh?! That's all you say? Oh?"

"Well... it's hard to explain.."

"How can it be that hard, it's a yes or no question?"

"Did I really say that?"

I nodded. _Sudden wave of amnesia? _"Did you?"

"Maybe."

"RYOU!"

"What?"

Before I could answer, Keiirchiro called from the cafe's entrance, "Ryou, would you please come here?"

I glared at his retreating back as he ran into the cafe. _What is he working so hard on that he's hiding from me?! _I changed into my uniform after stomping into the cafe. I swept, almost breaking the broom in half. "Wow..." Kinomi said as she watched me, "You need a vacation..."

I made a face at her that made her laugh. I couldn't resist cracking a grin at her almost snorting laugh. When the lunch break came, I went down into the lab to see if I could talk to Ryou. I opened the door only to find Keiirchiro sitting alone at a desk. _The jerk slipped by me to places unknown!! _"Bleuberri. What are you doing down here?"

"Where's Ryou?"

"Up in his room."

"Thanks"

I ran up the stairs and through the hallway to Ryou's room. I caught my breath and peeked into his room, as his room door was already cracked. He was laying on his back, arms crossed behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He was obviously thinking. His room was the same as always; with the exception of two things I hadn't noticed before. There were two pictures on his bed's headrest. One was, no doubt, his family and Keiirchiro, the other was the one that stopped me momentarily. It was a picture of... me. It was from this last Wednesday, the day I actually smiled and laughed widely and openly.

I looked back at Ryou. _Do you really like me that much? _He must have felt my presence near because he looked over at the door and jumped. So did I. "Are you spying on me?" he asked, coming to the door.

"Not intentionally... I was...er...wondering...if you wanted to" I took a deep breath to attempt at steadying my heart, "Havelunchwithmetomorrow."

"Sure." he shrugged, "Where?"

"I know a good spot at a park not far from here. Before you say anything about transport, I'll pick you up considering I'm asking you out... I MEAN... asking you."

"Cool. I'll see you up at your place tomorrow."

"No."

"Huh?" he looked confused.

"I provide lunch, I provide transport. It's a fair trade from last Saturday."

"Ok fine."

"ok..."

I backed away from him and started to go back down the steps. "Bleuberri?"

"Yeah?" I said, looking over my shoulder at him.

"I...ahm...never mind..."

I shrugged and continued downstairs, finishing my remaining two-and-a-half hours of shift. I ran home afterwards, heart brimming with a happy giddiness. Instead of going strait to bed, I went to the not-really-used garage. I flicked on the light and grinned at the transportation I had inherited from dad: A nice, shiny and very fast motorbike. It is silvery-blue and black, and two-seater. Mica and Obsidian watched me as I polished it and walked around it, fixing a kink every once and a while. I re-polished it and leaned back as I was done. I then stood up and sighed "There. Done." while I wiped my brow. "All polished and tuned up."

I checked the gas for about the fourth time, still a full tank, and went back into the house. I changed and slid into bed. I turned over thinking the morning couldn't come quick enough, but soon fell asleep. A different nightmare visited me this time.

I was standing in front of three indistinct blurs. One was, without doubt, Kish. There was no mistaking the green hair and kinda poufy-sleeved top on the right. The other blob had the same body structure as Kish-blob, but the other blob didn't have green hair, he had red hair; He was also taller and wasn't wearing any shoes, and didn't have poufy sleeves. Both of the alien guys were floating, grabbing at an invisible something around their necks. There was another alien behind them, holding both of his arms up, his hands supposedly grabbing the two other aliens' necks. He was even taller that the red-haired alien and had long black hair and a long dark blue robe thing on. Another blob was off to the right of the group in front of me, on the ground. I squinted my eyes at him and recognized him at once. It was Ryou. I tried to scream and run at him, but my dream-self didn't let me. I looked back at the struggling aliens, eyes widening. As I watched, the Kish-blob slumped in the other tall alien's magical grip that was choking him. I woke up screaming and sweating into sunlight.

I got into a t-shirt (black), jeans that were cut off at the knees, and black patterned arm warmers.

I made a simpleish lunch of sesame chicken, fried rice with shrimp, and some chopsticks, placing all of the meal into a medium box, along with a thermos of lemonade and two cups. I put the box, the thermos and the cups into a backpack and went out into the dark garage. I popped on my boots and my black helmet, and sat on the black leather seat. Revving the engine, with made a satisfying rumble-roar, I clicked the open button on one of the charms on my choker and raced out into the street, quickly closing the door right after. Roving through the many roads and boulevards, I noted the pleasantly blue sky and little traffic and I roared to the café. Ryou was waiting outside and stared at me as I roared to a gentile purring idle in front of him. I lifted my helmet's eye guards and said "Ya comin'?"

He ran back into the café and came out with a red helmet under his arms. I scooted up the seat as he sat behind me. He plunked on his helmet and waited. "Hold on." I warned as I revved the engine again. He hurriedly grabbed my waist as we sped through the streets. I laughed at him and went a bit faster. He eventually eased up when he finally realized I wasn't going to slam us into one of the many buildings or ponds or fountains and looked around us curiously. We finally got to the park and we both got off and removed the helmets from our heads. We both did the same exact hair swivel-shake after we took off our helmets. We looked at each other and I blushed and giggled as I clipped my helmet onto one of the handles. He attached his helmet to the other handle bar and watched me from the corner of his eyes as I stretched.

I turned and walked toward the tree-lined path. He caught up with me and we walked side-by-side until we reached a small clearing, when he stopped. I turned to him, "what?"

He only looked at the clearing. I turned to look at it. I didn't see anything wrong with it. The clearing was mostly taken up by a large and very deep pond, and an island in the center of it, a pagoda erected on it. There were four large bridges connecting four paths, including this one, to the small island. Even as we watched it, we saw a crane pair take off from the other side of the pagoda. I shrugged and walked down the path, knowing he would follow. I walked slowly across the bridge, pausing to look at the large koi fish swimming leisurely underneath me in pairs. Ryou came up behind me and looked at the koi over my shoulder. He rested his head on my shoulder and stared at them as I blushed a little. His heart, I could feel, was pounding a tad bit faster as he placed both of his hands on mine tentatively. I felt lightheaded but well at his touch. We snapped out of our trance and walked into the pagoda together. Sitting down, I busied myself with taking out the lunch and lemonade. "What is this place?" Ryou said, gesturing around to indicate the pagoda.

My fingers twitched as I started to put the lemonade as I said, "Za Ravvu Pagoda."

"The love pagoda?"

I nodded as I gave him the lemonade. I bit into a piece of sesame chicken and watched Ryou as he took a bite of rice. "This is good. Did you make it?"

"Yep. Special recipe and all."

"It's good," he repeated.

We looked at each other and continued to eat. Ryou stopped and stared over my head at something. "Hi guys! Mind if we join you?" a voice said behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see Kinomi with a boxed lunch in her hands and… Kish.

Ryou and I tensed, me moving toward him a bit, a panther-like growl starting in my chest. Ryou touched my shoulder and ran his fingers down my arms, making me shiver. My ears and tail popped out and my eyes turned icy. "Don't get your tail in a twist, Bleuberri," said Kish, "I didn't bring any friends with me."

I looked down to see my tail curled tightly so the tip looked like a fist. I glared at it for a minute until it relaxed and looked back at Kinomi as she said, "Please? He didn't really bring anything with him, Bleuberri-san."

I narrowed my eyes at Kish and slowly nodded as Kinomi said "Please," again. Kinomi smiled at me, and so did Kish as they sat down. Ryou and I watched them as they watched us. We all had our fill and went to watch the Koi. Kinomi got in a sugar rush not long after that, so we all had a race of about 13 laps around the outer rim of the pond. Ryou, Kish (on the ground not floating), and I lost miserably as we all raced back into the pagoda. Well, we were dragging our feet, Kinomi was practically bouncing off the walls. Kish finally had to stroke her ear and she practically melted. She was on the floor, fox ears and tail out, curled in a ball and mumbling indistinctly. Kish and I rolled our eyes as she fell asleep. He sat down beside her and put her head on his shoulder as he leaned against a wall, stroking her fox ears absent-mindly. To ease the jealousy gnawing at my stomach, I went to the water's edge with Ryou. Ryou and I just thought, our feet in the cool water until about three hours later. Kinomi woke up and we all ate some remaining food as our dinner and we all then sat on one side of the shore, watching the sunset. "The fireworks are gonna start in an hour," Kinomi said into the silence after the sun went down.

"Fireworks?" Ryou and I said simultaneously.

"Yep. Pudding and my family are setting them off not far from here."

"Let's go up to the roof so we can see better then." I said, getting up and quickly climbing up the pagoda. I hauled Ryou up afterwards, thanks to my panther strength. Kish merely gathered Kinomi in his arms and floated up to the top. We all settled and waited for a while then there was 8 _whees _ and 8 pops as a few bottle rockets started. I giggled a little at the small flashes of white and at the 10 more bottle rockets that followed. Then the roman candles started. I stifled a louder giggle as Ryou and Kish looked over at me worriedly; Kinomi already new why I was laughing and continued to watch the roman candles. She looked over and giggled at me after a minute of my non-stop giggling. Kish and Ryou looked at the two of us as if they were watching a tennis match. Ryou stared at me  
What?!" I said as more bottle rockets went off.

"Nothing," he said, looking back at the display. There were a few more bottle rockets then nothing.

"Ok…. What now?" Kish said in the silence.

"Wait for it…" Kinomi said.

There was an earth-rattling boom and colorful fireworks lit up the sky. I couldn't help it, I started to crack up. I laughed even harder when more went off so I was bent double, gripping my stomach. "_Why _are you laughing so hard?" Ryou said as I collapsed into his lap.

"It's ……frikin'….. _hysterical_!" I gasped, laughing hysterically.

"Ryou," Kinomi said as she saw I wasn't going to let up soon, "She gets on sugar rush from explosions. If this keeps up when the show's over, just stroke her nose."

"ok.." Ryou said. I stopped laughing and sat up, looking at the sky. Kinomi said suddenly, "Brace yourself, Bleuberri."

"Huh?"

There was another really loud boom and about 75 different fireworks went off. They were so beautiful that I laughed weakly then just stared at them. "Bleuberri-chan," Ryou said halfway through the display.

"M' ok." I said, looking around at him. Kinomi had just kissed Kish and was staring at his face. Ryou didn't look concerned, but his eyes were sparkling. "Huh," I breathed as he took my face gently in his hands. He brought my face closer to his and gently pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked and kept my eyes open then he withdrew and held his lips a few centimeters from mine. "What's wrong?" he breathed, his sweetish breath flowing across my face as he looked in my eyes.

"Nothing at all," I breathed back, leaning in closer to him so our lips were half a centimeter apart.

"Good." He touched his lips to mine again lightly. I threw myself into the kiss, pressing my body against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist as our lips moved together. The fireworks ended on a really big display of red fires and I lay my head on Ryou's shoulder. I soon fell asleep after the darkness enveloped us like a cloak, the moon slightly hidden behind translucent clouds.

I woke a little while later curled in a ball, my ears and tail out. My hands were also curled like paws in front of my face. I looked up to see Ryou, I felt his arms around me. He was asleep, I could tell. His breath wafted across my face in gentile waves, is chest rising and falling slowly. I blinked rapidly and shook my head slightly to stop myself from staring at him. I nestled my head into his shoulder again and fell back to sleep, my tail twitching.

I awoke again, sunlight shining into my eyes. I opened them to see myself curled once more into a ball under a thin blanket. Another blanket wasn't very far away from where I lay, ruffled like someone had slept in it. I sat up, eyes looking about me for the angel, as I felt light headed. "Ryou?" I said in the quietness. I stood up, letting the blanket fall around my ankles.

There was a splash and I looked around to see him, soaking wet, and shirt off, underneath one of the bridges. He went back down and I padded quickly to the water's edge, touching my foot in the water. Finding it pleasantly warm, I eased into the water quickly. I found it very deep; it came over my head by about 3 ft. I swam over to Ryou, kicking off from the edge so I would go faster and quieter. My hair flashed away from my face as I rushed through the water. I poked Ryou in the back so he flipped around. Our faces were very close, so close, if we ease a little closer, we could kiss. He smiled at me underwater and poked me in the side. I curled into a ball making a muffled sound like _eep_. He had swam up to the surface, chuckling. I eased my eyes out of the water so only my eyes were visible above water. I narrowed my eyes playfully at him. I splashed him and zlinged over to the edge. I jumped out and lay in the grass at the beach. He came up beside me and lay down beside me. I shivered, even in the sunlight. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees, tensing my muscles to fight the shivers. He sat up too and pulled me close to his tanned chest. I snuggled in and smiled. He lay his head down on top of mine. He sighed at the same time I did. I glanced up to see what time it was according to the sun. It was a little before noon. "We should probably get you home," he said a little bit later.

I nodded as we got up and apart. He pulled on his shirt and helped me put everything back in my pack. I shrugged it onto my shoulder and raced Ryou to the bike. It's tank was almost empty. I sighed a little as we clipped on our helmets. I hope this will make it through. I zoomed to the café and parked it beside the large building to let Ryou off. He did get off but e stayed beside the bike. "What's wrong?" I asked, taking off my helmet and sitting on the bike sidesaddle.

He looked at me skeptically. "What?" I repeated, crossing my arms on the black helmet and lay my chin on it.

"Your bike won't take you all the way home," he said, indicating my gas meter. The bike may be sleek and fast but it sucks up gas faster than a CAT digger. "And Keiirchiro took the key to the café, so I can't get in."

"And………?"

"I'll walk you home," he shrugged. I smiled at him and got off my bike, buckling my helmet to the handlebars. Ryou and I started to walk down the sidewalk side-by-side, our hands brushing each other's every once and a while. We didn't say anything so I decided to speed up. I looked over my shoulder at him. At first, he was confused, then his aura brightened and he sped up to a bit farther than me. I matched his speed and pretty soon, we were racing. We were almost to my house. I stopped and ended up tripping over another pebble. Ryou caught me and I smiled gratefully at him then looked closely back at the front doorway of my house.

Someone was leaning in the doorframe. He was tall and had longish flowy black hair and narrow hazel eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black belt buckles around the sleeve trims. He also wore long black pants and boots. He had a black leather dog collar-like thing around his neck. I recognized him all too well. I walked to my front door, staring at him. I hadn't seen the guy in like 5 or 6 years, and he decides to come around _now_?!

"N-nisiki?" I stammered as he smiled at me.

Sure enough, my onii-sensei has returned.

**Dodododododododo…….. Bleuberri's old teacher has returned……. What does he want??**

**Anyway….. he looks like Dark from DN Angel just with black hair and hazel eyes. If you look at the title page of the second volume, you'll kind of see what he's wearing. He's cuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee………….**

**Wot ya think?!**

**R'n'R please. **


	11. Beach Parties are NOT my thing!

**Chapter 11:**

**Beach Parties are NOT My Thing**

**Dodododododdodo……. Nisiki…. Oooooooo….. Ryou…… tension in the force…. Oooooooo.**

**If you see something ****underlined**** look at the bottom of the page. It means that that particular word is Swedish!**

**I do not own TMM original characters. I do not own Kinomi (created by WindCrystal-san) I did create Bleuberri and Nisiki though!**

**Fluffiness warning.**

I stared at Nisiki as he smirked and nodded. He straitened up and walked over to me. I had to crane my neck up to see him. He was a clear _9 _inches taller than me. "Hey," he said. His voice was a deep almost base and flowed through the air like velvet. His hazel eyes glinted as he stared down at me. He looked up at Ryou a minute later and his expression tightened.

"Why are you here?" I asked, shock beginning to ware off.

"Just in the country," he said loftily, glaring at Ryou.

"Liar."

"I don't lie, Rikku. You know that,"

I hissed at my old name and winced at the same time. "Don't call me that, Nisiki."

"Call you what? Rikku? But that's your name." He smirked down at me then looked back at Ryou. "And who's this?"

"This is Ryou," I said, snuggling into the beautiful blonde's waiting arms. He tightened them around me, dragging me closer to his warm chest. "I work at his café. Ryou," I continued, glancing up at him. His eyes were studying Nisiki, brow furrowed. "This is Nitshikoro Byronyanyia. He used to train me in Kendo, Karate, and fencing."

"It's Nisiki," Nisiki said gruffly. He doesn't like his full name.

We were all silent as we stared at each other. "Well… should we go inside or something?" I said uneasily. I did not like the looks they were giving each other, nor their auras.

"No, Bleuberri. Sorry but I have to go," Ryou said.

"Do you really have to go, Ryou-kun?" I whispered into his ear as I leaned my head against his shoulder. I kept my eyes on Nisiki. He had narrowed his eyes when I said –kun and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to ruin your reunion, sweet-one," He purred. I blushed bright red. _Since when have you called me sweet-one? _I stuck my lower lip out in a pout. "Hey, don't pout," he said, placing a finger on my lips.

I tilted my head to place my lips on his. His fingers traced down my jaw then he withdrew and walked down the sidewalk. I pouted a bit more then sighed and turned back to Nisiki. "Care to come in?" I snapped as I pulled my key off my choker.

"It would me my pleasure," He said smoothly.

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. "So… what brings you here?" I said again, sitting down at my kitchen table.

"I heard you had written a book and-"

"Stop talking rubbish!" I shouted, my old British accent coming back.

"Ok. I just wanted to see you all again."

"Yeah right! You wanted to see _Zakuro _didn't you?"

"Well…uh…not her exactly…"

"I doubt you would have traveled all the way from Ireland to see me. Why would you have wanted to see me?"

"To test you. To see if you have kept up your training. All that junk."

I growled lowly in my chest. "Did you just _growl _at me?" he said.

I glared at him, the growl going lower, my hands clenching into fists. "You complete baka!" I growled.

"Hey! Be nice to your **lärare**, Rikku." He said smoothly.

"I'll do as I want," I growled at him.

"Didn't I teach you respect?" He growled.

"I taught myself respect. You can only take credit for kendo, karate and fencing you **teinousha**!"

"You're going too far, kido."

"I'm not a child," I snapped at him, my eyes turning icy. I could feel my soul begging my mind to transform and kick his ass. _No. That would be losing control. I musn't lose my good karma or self-control. But he's being so rude! Don't care. I really want to give him a peice of my mind!! _

_BOOM! _there was a crash from outside. _Crap. Not now!!_

I was out of my seat and in my garden in a flash. A large tangle of vines were creeping over my garden and… Obsidian and Mica??

"Nooooo!!" I shouted, running to them. But I didn't make it to them. Instead, I was hoisted into the air by many vines.

"We meet again," Tart said, appearing in front of me.

"Y-you little-" I choked

"Bleuberri?" Nisiki said as he came upon the doorway to the garden. I looked over fearfully at him. _Dammit! I can't transform in front of him!! But I have to if I want to save Mica and Obsidian... _To complicate things further, my cats were beginning to fall silent and still and, as a bonus, Nisiki was now wrapped in a tangle of vines also. He yelled as he was swept off his feet and into the air, upside down. The tangle of vines that were holding me scooted over so that the clump holding Nisiki could be held in front of Tart.

"Hmm... what to do with you..." Tart wondered aloud, cocking his head to one side, his expression innocently curious. "I'll kill you before this witch. That's what I'll do!" He said, flying into many cartwheels.

"No!" I shouted, flipping my head around to look at my sensei. He was looking calmly at Tart… as if he had seen an alien before. The vines wound themselves around his neck slowly. "NO! NISIKI!" I shouted, twisting this way and that. All my efforts got me in was a worse situation.

I gasped for air as the vines tightened around my chest and looked up at him. He was still looking calmly at Tart; the vines continued to wind up his upper torso and toward his neck. _I can't just watch him suffocate! _I took a deep breath and shouted "Mew Mew Bleuberri! Metamorphosis!"

"Huh?" Nisiki said.

I transformed into my mew form and thrashed through the vines. "Bleuberri Vochal!"

My weapon appeared in my right hand and I whipped around in a spin and shouted "Bleuberri Vochal Sonicboom!!"

Nisiki fell to the earth and scrambled up quickly, staring at me. Tart sneered and two small swords appeared in his hands. _Oh shit. _He flew through the air at me. But there was a yell and another sword came crashing in front of me before I could kick Tart's from his hands. Nisiki swung Tart's swords up and around, the momentum sending him flying. He teleported away just before he hit a wall and before I could get a good wack and punch at him.

"Bleuberri…" Nisiki said as he looked me over. I blushed a tad bit and swished my tail, smiling sheepishly. "You're…"

"Yeah. I'm a mew." I said.

He just stood there, sword pointing down. Then he started shaking. "Nisiki-sama! What's wrong?!" I said, rushing toward him.

He threw his head back and roared with laughter. I stepped back away from him, a little alarmed. After about 3 straight minute of him laughing, I started to get a little annoyed. "What the hell is so funny?!" I said.

He just shook his head and put his arm around me, still chuckling. "You really are one unique **flicka**, Bleuberri." He laughed.

"Yeah yeah," I grumbled as I led him into the guest room on the opposite side of my house.

I clicked open the door and led him into the maple-paneled room. It was small but tall, with a built-in bed and dresser. This was where he used to sleep when he lived with me.

**Yes, an author's note in the middle of the story! In case you're confused, this will explain a lot! After Bleuberri's parents died, Zakuro only took care of her for about three weeks, then she hired a nanny to look after Bleuberri. After the nanny died, Bleuberri invited her old family friend that was homeless at the time to stay with her (aka: Nisiki). While he stayed with her, he taught her Kendo, Karate, and Fencing. She used to have a crush on him, but he had a crush on Zakuro at the time and was oblivious to Bleuberri. He now teaches taikuan-do at a school in Ireland. **

Nisiki sat down on the bed and smiled widely at me and said, "Thanks for letting me stay while I'm here."

"Ok…" I said slowly, taken aback by his sudden nicey-nicey attitude. Then I saw the smirk-sneer creeping up around his lips and knew there was a catch.

"Tomorrow," he continued, "I'll see if you've kept up with your training."

He leaned against the wall, a smug look on his face. "I've got work tomorrow, smart one," I snapped.

"Ok. I'll come with you."

"**Nai**!"

"What? English or Swedish please. My Japanese is limited."

"I said 'no'!"

"Why not, **kyckling**?" he smirked.

"Don't call me a chicken, you teinousha!"

"Then don't call me a moron."

I closed one eye at him in displeasure then went into my room, transforming back into my normal self. I stopped short in the doorway. There was someone in my room. It was a guy with spikey red hair and large ears. He had on a thick-strapped tank top that didn't cover his entire abdomen, and shorts like Kish's and all of it was a light blue-lavender color; he had on no shoes and he had a silver toe ring on his right middle toe. He also had on a single-charm necklace. "KYAA!" I shouted. He looked up at me. His eyes were a beautiful shade of silvery-grey-blue.

The stranger disappeared and I made a conclusion that he was an alien. As I began to prepare for my shower, he appeared in front of me and kissed me, full on the mouth. I gasped for air to scream, but he was gone before I could. I blinked rapidly through the daze in my head. The new alien guy had a spearminty scent about him and, as I licked my lips, a tasty spearmint mouth.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!! What am I thinking!!_

I huffed and went to take a shower. As I finished wrapping a towel around my body, I hummed and closed my eyes as the air freshener that I put in gave off a new smell. (It's one of those that has two scents that alternate). I felt warmth on my lips again and opened my eyes to see the new alien guy kissing me. He was gone in a flash. I yelled "GYAAA! CHIKAN!" and punched the wall.

I shook my hand rapidly and opened my eyes to see a deep indentation in the wall where I had punched it. "Bleuberri!? What's wrong?!" Nisiki said as he slammed the door open.

"KYAAAA!! Peeping tom!! Pervert!!" I yelled as I lobbed shampoo bottles and soap at him.

He ran into his room yelling "Spare me, **flicka**! Spare me!"

The next morning, I woke bright and early. I jumped out of bed and put on my black jeans and black t-shirt. Then I tried to sneak out of the house, but Nisiki met me at the foyer and made me jump out of my skin. He grabbed my sides and made me scream and jump.

I near smacked him when his face came within inches of mine. _You- You- No!! Don't you dare even think about it!! _Then we had a short row about him coming to the café. He won by me realizing that I was almost late and gave in so I could go. He and I ran all the way to the café.

"Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai!" I panted as I stumbled into the changing room.

"Who's this, Bleuberri?" Mint, Kinomi, and Lettuce said, clustering around me and indicating Nisiki.

"That's Nitshiko-"

"I'm Nisiki," He cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

I growled again and changed as Keiirchiro came up from the lab and Nisiki introduced himself again.

After I changed and before the café opened, I pulled Keiirchiro to the side. Nisiki was being bombarded with questions from all the girls except Zakuro. My sister wasn't there today. "He knows," I told Keiirchiro quietly.

Keiirchiro sighed, nodded, and went down into the lab. Nisiki went down there too and Ryou came up a minute later. "What is _he _doing here?" he hissed to me.

I rolled my eyes at him and leaned against his shoulder. He pulled my face around and started kissing me passionately. I kissed him back, turning so I could wrap my arms around his shoulders. His hands were gripping my face. My breathing became uneven and he withdrew. "wow," I gasped, opening my eyes.

He laughed and I kissed him again then went out into the café. "Geez, Bleuberri," Kinomi said, shaking her head.

I smiled widely and turned to a group of girls sitting around a table. "Konichiwa. Welcome to café Mew Mew. May I take your order?"

One looked up at me with large green eyes. "I'll have five hot chocolates and a sugar cookie platter."

"Ok. It'll be right out!"

I ran into the kitchen and picked up a really big pink plastic plate with over 20 different sugar cookies on it. Balancing it carefully on one hand, I picked up another large pink plate of hot chocolates and carried it out to the table.

But they never reached the table. As I walked to the table, there was a breeze that blew my hair into my face and someone…or something poked me in the sides. "KYAAAA!" I yelled, turning; the hot chocolates flew off the platter, same as the sugar cookies.

I was face-to-face with that red-haired alien boy from last night. "Hey, hotness," he purred. His voice was like Kish's but it was a lot deeper.

"ALIEN!" I shouted, pointing my finger at him.

Kinomi looked around and shouted, "ALIEN!"

Ryou and Nisiki popped their heads up from the lab and shouted simultaneously, "Alien!?"

The red haired alien sighed and said exasperatedly, "YES! I'm an alien! I get it!!"

Pudding paused in her lamp-swinging and yelled "Alien na no da!!"

The new alien looked at Pudding like I did at Nisiki last night. Then all the girls visiting the café looked around at screamed as one. They all tumbled out of the café as fast as they could, yelling. The red-haired alien teleported outside and yelled "OI!!"

All the girls stopped and looked up at him. He closed his eyes and did a strange movement with his hands. All the visitors got a glazed look in their eyes and walked slowly away.

He then teleported back into the café and smiled at me. I growled and tackled him, along with Kinomi. After about 3 minutes of wrestling the new guy, Kish teleported above us.

"KWIN!!" He shouted.

The red-haired alien looked up and smiled at Kish. "Hey, little brother!" He said, shaking Kinomi and I off of him.

"_Brother_?!" Kinomi and I said together.

Kinomi got off Kwin, but I stayed on, too shocked to move. "Would you please get off me? You're not exactly petite, you know," Kwin said.

I growled and punched him in the jaw. "_Oww_." He said.

"You all really need a vacation," Kish said, pulling me off Kwin. The red-haired dude got up and looked down at me. He was six-three. _Holy crap. He's huge! _He grinned wolfishly at me and twined his fingers in my hair.

"I agree," Nisiki said, walking up into the main hallway and standing beside me.

"Oh, get away from me!" I yelled at Kwin, slapping his hand away. He teleported beside Kish.

"Do you know each-other?" I asked Nisiki after three minutes of silence.

"In a manner of speaking," he said, eyes tightening.

"Would you like to know me?" Kwin purred, teleporting beside me and placing his hands on my upper arms softly.

His spear-minty scent buzzed my brain so I couldn't really think. The sound of a slamming door brought me back to earth as Zakuro entered the café. "Oh. Hi." She breathed, stopping short in the doorway as she caught sight of Nisiki.

Kwin and Kish teleported away and Nisiki turned his attention to Zakuro. "Hello, Zakuro-san," he said warmly.

To everyone's shock, Zakuro blushed. I stared at my sister's red face. This was the first time she had ever blushed.

I was the busiest girl there when the customers returned. Kinomi was sitting at a table, staring into space ("WOULD YOU PLEASE GET OUT OF LA-LA LAND AND WORK!!" I had shouted. "huh?' she said) Ichigo was slower than usual (I didn't speak to her anyway). Pudding was always breaking plates and rolling around on the ball causing Lettuce to trip and break more plates than usual. Zakuro was beginning to slow in her work also and was staring into space now. Mint was just dreamily sitting around drinking tea all day.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Why aren't you all working today?!" I shouted at them all at the lunch break.

"It's summer," whined Ichigo and Mint, "It's hot!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I can't take this anymore! I NEED A VACATION!!" I screeched, slumping on to the table.

"I completely agree," Ryou said, coming up from the lab, "We could all use a vacation."

"Let's go to the beach for a little while. You know, stay at my beach house," Ryou continued as we all stared at him in disbelief.

A short while later, all of us, including Nisiki, were lined up in front of the café, bags in hand. Keiirchiro pulled up in a green mini-bus and let us all on. After about a two hour drive, we were at the beach and walking down the bleached sand to a large beach house.

The walls were a light tan in color and were mostly devoted to large rectangular windows. A large porch stretched across the back of the house, potted plants were in any avaible space. Two hammocks and three hanging chairs were hanging from a balcony.

I followed Kinomi and Mint into a high-ceilinged white room and to a room with conch-shell pink walls and two beds. "Bleuberi, your room is upstairs," Ryou said, taking hold of my hand.

I excanged a confused look and a shrug with Kinomi and followed him up a tightly-winding spiral staricase into a long hallway.

Ryou led me into a very dark room. Before I could adjust my eyes, he said, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I just want it to be a surprise,"

I harrumphed and closed them, crossing my arms. A light flodded through my eyeslids and Ryou walked behind me. I opened my eyes and sucked in a breath. The walls were a soft blue and the floor was polished bamboo; a set of really large sliding doors were across from where we stood that face the west, in front of the pearly-white door. A large circualr white bed was in the middle of the room under a large skylight; a polished bamboo dresser stood off to the left beside a soft green translucent changing screen on it's right. Another pearl-white door was on it's left. I walked over and peeked inside. A large walk-in shower with polished stone walls and floor took up the majority. A toilet stood in front of a large running-water waterfall-fountain with a small koi pond base. The crystaline water flowed over an array of multi-colored polished stones.

I peeked over my shoulder swiftly to see where Ryou was. He was leaning on the bed, looking out the window. I dropped my bag and ran to him. He looked around at the plomp that my bag made and made a sound like "huh," when I threw myself at him. I landed on top of him and kissed him.

Throwing my arms around him, I opened my mouth so his tongue could explore my mouth. He kissed me back for a looong time and finally lifted me so he could sit up and plomped me into his lap. I looked him in the eyes and he looked back. He glanced at the window and looked back at me. I read his expression and looked out the window.

Everyone was walking slowly down the beach to the water's edge and setting down towles or pounding into the water. I looked back at him, questioning in my eyes: _Do you want to? _

He nodded and we both got up. He walked out, locking the door behind him. I hurried into my only bathing suit, a black halter-top bikini and black shorts. I kept my boots off and slipped into some flip-flops. I got out my black (what other color) towel and ran down to the beach.

Kinomi and Pudding were making a sandcastle, Mint and Zakuro were sunbathing, Ichigo and Lettuce were playing in the water, Keiirchiro was on the patio, typing on a computer, Nisiki and Ryou were surfing. Nisiki had gotten more muscled since I last saw him. He was riding a glinting black and silver board. Thank goodness he had traded the black Speedo from the last time we went to the beach (leaving me scarred for life) and traded it in for a dark gray pair of boxer-like swimsuits. Ryou was in a white and dark blue trimmed swimsuit (thankfully not a Speedo) and riding a white board. "Hey, NISIKI!" I shouted.

He looked around and went under the waves, not paying attention. Ryou laughed and slid to the shore smoothly. "Want lessons?" he said, gesturing to his board.

"If you have an extra, I challenge you and Nisiki to a surfing match," I said, "I already know how to surf,"

"Cool. I'll get you a board,"

He came back a minute later with a black and purple fire-patterned board. I ran my fingers over the edge, brushing his, and took it saying, "This will suffice,"

I raced Ryou out to Nisiki as a lot of large rolling waves sped to where we were. "Ladies first," Nisiki said. I nodded, snapping up and steadied myself, stretching out my arms. I crouched on my board and directed my board over the first two 4 footers and slid up the five-footer, turning a front-side-air reverse.

"WHOOO! Go BLEUBERRI-CHAN!" Kinomi shouted from the shore. I grinned and slipped into a layback snap. I had gotten to learn these tricks from Peter Devries himself. Yeah that's right, the best Canadian surfer! I sped back to the boys. Nisiki was staring at me open-mouthed. I smirked at him and looked at Ryou. He was in awe, I could tell.

"What can you do?" I asked him, giving him a playful doubtful smile. He grinned and did a bottom turn and leapt into the air in a Front-side carving 360. My jaw dropped.

"My turn," Nisiki said gruffly.

He paddled out farther and skidded into a Backside Roundhouse and smoothly into a supposed layback snap that only sent him head-first into the sea again. Ryou and I started laughing, me falling onto the front of his board. I suddenly heard three more voices laughing besides the people on land and Ryou and I. I looked up to see four aliens floating in the air above us. Pai, Tart, Kish, and Kwin were here to, no doubt, spoil the fun.

"We aren't going to spoil your beach getaway, honey," Kwin said, as if he had read my mind.

I leapt onto my board and sprung at him. I ended up falling into the water as he swerved out of the way. I hit the water painfully. I gasped in salt water that stung my throat and eyes as the undertow pulled me away from shore deeper. It was a while before I could see. I was floating in deeeeeeeeeeeep water, nothing but water in every direction. I looked up to see a clear blue sky. Swimming up to it, my head broke the water and I gulped in the air gratefully. I just gasped air for a minute until I heard voices. One was Ryou shouting, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH HER?!"

Kwin responded, "She was FLYING at me! I can't swim all that well!"

I couldn't hear Ryou's reply over the roar of a jet-ski. Though I could heard a little of "Look" and "See" and "Find her!"

A shadow covered the sun and I was looking up at Kwin. He floated down to the water's surface and swept me into his arms. He was very strong. His red hair flowed in the breeze as he flew toward the jet-ski. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest, suddenly very tired.

We reached shore a minute later and I was surrounded by many scents and people. "Oh god. Bleuberri!" Zakuro said.

"Onee-chan..." I mumbled, squinting into her face. Her hair had swung into a curtain in Nisiki's direction. He looked worried also, his hair dripped salt water. Kinomi was by my feet, eyes wide and her heart was beating rather faster than usual. Pudding was beside her, Mint was on the other side of my feet. I looked up to see Pai leaning over my face. His hair wrap thing was tickling my cheek, that was how close our faces were. "AHHHHHH! SH!T!! GET AWAY!!" I said, zipping away from him, not liking the look in his dark gray-purple eyes.

"OI! Settle!" Kwin said, stroking my nose. That made me almost melt. I fell to my knees, ears and tail popping out.

"Your tail's out," Nisiki said.

"Naw! Really?! I thought they had disappeared!" I said sarcastically.

"Bleuberri!" Ryou said from behind. I turned to see him running to me. I smiled at him warmly. "What are you smiling at?! You almost drowned!" He yelled.

I bit my lip as he stormed past me, glaring at me over his shoulder. "R-ryou…" I half-whimpered.  
He stomped up the stairs and into the house. I saw him go upstairs and through the hallway. "Bleuberri, go up and talk to him," Zakuro said.  
My legs felt like jelly as I got up and walked slowly to the house, up the stairs and into the house. "Ryou-kun," I said through the door.  
He opened the door wide. "What?"  
My lip trembled. "Sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Worrying you so much,"  
"humph"  
"Please don't be so mad at me."  
"Mad at you? I'm not mad at you,"  
He snaked his hand around mine and pulled me inside his room. It was smaller than mine by a little. His walls were a soft red and his floors weren't as polished as mine. His bed was round also and was a pale orange in color. His windows were doors also and the porch outside connected with mine, except there was a tightly winding staircase on the far left. He led me to the bed. We sat down and just stared out the window, watching the others pack up and come inside.  
"What's on your mind?" I asked him while I traced a finger over his hand.  
He shrugged. I twisted my mouth in displeasure. "What's with the face?" he asked.

"What face. There's no face. It's just my face."

He gently pushed my face around to where he could look straight into my eyes. _Oh chit. What the hell are you gonna do? _I urged my face forward a little so our foreheads were touching. He was warmer than usual. I softly pressed my lips to his.

He lifted me away from him, like I weighed as much as I did as a cat. He slammed me to the bed and held my wrists down. He hovered over me, eyes half closed. _Ochit ochit ochit ochit……_ my heart beat faster than ever. "Ryou, what are you-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because he pressed his lips against mine and lowered himself on top of me so all that escaped my throat was a 'nnnnn' sound. _Oh. My. Gawd. _

He slid his lips from mine and moved to my jaw line. "Ryou?" I said. He ignored me. His lips traveled down my jaw and my neck. "Ryou? What are you-" He looked up at me briefly. His eyes were a different blue than usual, they were more a pleasent silvery-blue. He traced his lips down to my collar bone. OK, too _low_ and too _fast_, dude! _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_ "NOOO! Stop!" I yelled, kicking him in the stomach. He 'huh'ed and rolled off me.

"What the _hell _is up with you?!"

"Bleuberri-" he said. He seemed to have trouble finding the words to say.

"Ryou, I like you. A lot. But let's not go to fast, k?"

He looked down, looking a little like a small child who has just been told off. My heart twinged in sympathy. "Ryou," I sighed, sitting up and leaning against his shoulder.

"PARTY ON THE ROOF, NA NO DA!!" Pudding yelled through the glass at us, making us both jump a foot in the air. She was on the deck and was now running up the stairs. I looked at Ryou.

"Shall we?" I said, fingering his bare chest.

He nodded and got up, quickly slipping into a t-shirt. He had on one of his regular collars. I tilted my head to the side and stared at it. "What?" he said.

"What's under the c-"

"Bleuberri-san! Come on!!" Kinomi said through the glass.

I sighed and went into my room, Ryou following me, and tied on a sarong. I slid open the glass door and walked up the stairs, Ryou following. I almost ran into Pudding and Kinomi because they were running around the perimeter of the flat roof. Everyone was on the roof already. Keiichiro was setting up a music stand nearby, Mint gazing at him dreamily (_What has she been drinking?_)Tart had just joined Kinomi and Pudding's race... and ran face-first into the floor. Kish was sitting at a corner, watching the race, his eyes glued to Kinomi. Kwin was sitting, his head against a wall, eyes vacant. Even as I watched, his eyes snapped back into focus. Ryou groaned softly and stumbled, putting a hand to his forehead. I caught him before he crashed into the roof/floor and eased him to his knees. "You ok?" I said tilting my head down so I could look into his eyes. They were closed but then they opened to reveal his regular iceburg blue eyes.

"What happened?"

I looked back around at Kwin. He was looking pleased at something. My mind realized what had happened. _You little pervert! _I shouted at him in my mind. He looked aver at me and grinned wolfishly. I looked back at Ryou and said, "Never you mind. You're ok now."

He lifted a corner of his mouth in a half smile then said, "Whatever you say."

Keiichiro fininshed setting up the music stand and started playing a fast-paced sond that, I recall, was on dance dance revolution supernova. It was Honey Punch, no doubt by Kinomi's choosing. I looked over at the redhead and saw that she held a medium keg of apple cider. "Okay, who's the idiot who let her have apple cider?!" I said to the group.

"Ooops na no da..."

"Pudding!"

"Sorry na no da!"

I looked back at Ryou and exchanged an eye-roll. He stood up and walked over to talk to Keiichiro. I walked over to Kwin and knelt down in front of him so we were eye-to-eye. "What the hell did you do?"

He raised his eyebrows at me and cocked his head to one side.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Can you take over other peoples' minds?"

He shifted a little and averted my eyes. "Yes..."

"How?"

"Some of my people have special abilities... psychic controll, extra strength, excetera. Kish has an ability too."

"and that would be?"

He sigh-laughed and said simply, "Manipulation."

"Oh would you please be serious?!" I said, accompanying my statement with a punch in the arm.

"Hey, hey! Ease up. Jeez!" He said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Not untill you be serious!"

He smiled and laughed. I like his laugh. It's soo low and nice...

Anyway. Another song started at that minute. My ears and face turned red with embarrasment. I had sung this last night... and I had thought of the one I love while I sang it. "Gosh darnet, Keiichiro." I muttered under my breath as I bowed my head. Kwin laughed and got up, lifting me by the upper arms as he did. He led me over to the drink stand and got me a mountain dew and him a lemon lime pepsi. Pai was near us and had already downed two mountain dews.

"Does he have any ability?" I asked, cracking the top and nodding in Pai's direction.

Kwin furrowed his brow and fingered the top absentmindly. "I don't really know..."

A couple hours past eleven and we were all in a sugar rush. Pudding and Tart were practically flying. Well... Tart was, Pudding was hanging onto his ankle and yelling like Tarzan. Kinomi and Kish were doing a very bad duet of some song that bears repeating. Kinomi was singing Kissy Kissy, only she was in such a sugar rush it sounded like 'Kishy-Kishy makes me happy honey honey sweet as candy'. (See the bottom for the full version) Lettuce was giggiling uncontrollably and collapsed just as the clock struck one thirty. Ryou was almost asleep beside the music stand. Kwin was laying on his back, staring at the stars. Pai was... flirting with me. It was weird. Having someone other than Ryou flirt with me. But my brain was so buzzed that I let him. He kept stroking my arms and hands and at one point in time, he leaned in and kissed me full on the mouth.

He and I fainted. I fainted from the buzz of afrenaline, mountain dew, and even more sugar, Pai fainted from Kwin and Ryou smacking him upside the head and because he can't really handle almost twenty-one mountain dews.

I woke a few hours before dawn, same time as Kinomi. We heard rainclouds and distant thunder and moved everyone inside. After doing so, we went back up to the roof to talk about life and stuff. I stood pup and walked to the middle of the roof when we came to our pasts. It started to rain, gentile pebbles falling on our bodies. I sighed and tilted my head up to let the drops fall on my face. Lightening flashed above us, thunder accompanying it. Kinomi half-screamed and near jumped into my arms. I didn't catch her, so she clung to one of my legs, her ears and tail out and erect in fear. "Are you that afraid of thunder?" I asked.

She nodded, her eyes round as ping-pong balls. On the sixth lightening flash within the minute, a sence of ill-fear starting to creep over me. "Kinomi. We may need to m-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. Instead, a white flash and it felt like all the atoms in my body and soul were tingeling. I looked down through a creeping black haze at Kinomi. Her ears, tail, and hair were frizzed out with electricity.

Then the world went black.

_**I'm a girl, and you're a boy - we're too old to play with toys  
Won't you tell me what's your name? You could be my brand new game  
You begin and roll the dice, I would smile and break the ice  
Tell me how could I resist, when you're my favorite kiss?  
**_

_** Kishy, Kishy makes me happy, honey, sweet as candy  
Kishy, Kishy take my hand and come along with me.  
Kishy, Kishy makes me hapy, honey, honey, sweet as candy  
Kishy, Kishy, love is grand with you, my sugar bee.**_

_** See the moon, and see the sun, shining down on everyone  
They know how in love we are, I heard them tell it to a star  
There's no mountain, there's no sea, to keep your love away from me  
No matter what the distance is, you're still my favorite kiss.**_

_** Kishy kishy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy  
Kishy kishy take my hand, and come along with me  
Kishy kishy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy  
Kishy kishy love is grand with you, my sugar bee**_

_**Dah, nah, nah - Tell me what your secret is  
Dah, nah, nah -- Oh, won't you let me know?  
Dah, nah, nah - Nothing makes me feel like this  
Dah, nah, nah - Cause you're my favorite kiss**_

_** Kishy kishy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy  
Kishy kishy take my hand, and come along with me  
Kishy kishy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy  
Kishy kishy love is grand with you, my sugar bee**_

_**  
Kishy kishy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy  
Kishy kishy take my hand, and come along with me  
Kishy kishy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy  
Kishy kishy love is grand with you, my sugar bee**_

_**Dah, nah, nah - Tell me what your secret is  
Dah, nah, nah -- Oh, won't you let me know?  
Dah, nah, nah - Nothing makes me feel like this  
Dah, nah, nah - Cause you're my favorite kiss.**_

** Link: /watch?vY-9V8dvAJM**

**IT'S FINALLY DONE!!**

**It's taken me six weeks to type this efffing thing! The story, not the song. The song took me five minutes.**

**RnR if you liked, loved or hated it!!**

**Now for our quote:**

**Over 25 of human genes are the same as a banana. Get over yourself. -Northern Sun bumper sticker.**

**And the song: **

_**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray**_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**_

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway

_**Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway**_

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway,  
Breakaway


	12. Why I Don't Hate Hospitals Anymore

**Chapter 12:**

**Why I Don't Hate Hospitals Anymore**

**Wazzup, dawgs?! I had some extra time on my hands... so I typed chapter twelve. After a long debate, I decided to call it ''Why I don't Hate Hospitals anymore". I was origionally going to call it "Why I hate Hospitals Even More".... *continues ranting***

**.......And the dish ran away with the spoon... So.... **

**The (uber-annoying) Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew, me no claimie, or Kinomi. **

**Claimer: Bleuberri, Nisiki, and Kwin. **

**MAJOR RyouXBB fluff and some fighting!!!**

Voices. Many voices. "Shut up...." I mumbled, twitching. My head was pounding and a very sharp pain in my temple planged every five seconds. "Shut UP..." I mumbled louder again. Someone touched my hand and I gasped, same time as the other person. I was seeing the world differently, through someone else's eyes. Looking down at myself, the person blinked several times and leaned in close to me. _She still has a fever... _a voice said in my head. It sounded like Ryou, yet it was deeper and huskier. The mystery person blinked again and kissed my forehead. Right as his lips touched my forehead, he sucked in a quick breath at the same time as I did. Our memories collided and we felt each other's thoughts and presence. When he withdrew, the multiple voices started again. "WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!!!!??" I yelled, my eyes flying open.

I was in a white room, along with everyone else. Pai, Kwin, Lettuce, Tart, and Keiichiro were standing at the foot of the white bed I was laying on. Pudding, Mint, and Kish were over by the bed Kinomi was on. Zakuro and Nisiki were sitting on the one bench in the middle of the wall opposite the beds, Zakuro asleep, her head on Nisiki's lap. Ryou was standing beside my bed, looking down at me. The voices didn't stop, but now that I was focusing, I heard each one clearly. They all said, _Oh good. Bleuberri's up. _or _Kinomi sure is taking a while to wake up... _They all sounded like everyone present, with the exception that the voices sounded a lot older than their owners. The only two I didn't hear were one that sounded like Kinomi and Zakuro.

I looked around at everyone. The voices were continuing, but no one was talking. I rested my eyes on Kinomi, focusing on her alone. Sucking in a quick breath, I closed my eyes as her dream, I guess, enveloped my mind.

_Kinomi/Me was standing in the middle of a forest clearing, supposevely alone. There was crackle and we spun around, looking straight into Pai's eyes._ _"Is it time?" we asked, our voices echoing eerily in the forest clearing. Pai nodded and led us through a deserted Tokyo. We eventually came upon a crater in the center of the city where Kish, Pudding, Tart, Nisiki, Zakuro, Lettuce, Ryou, Mint, Keiichiro, and Ichirou stood. Lettuce ran over to Pai when we reached the center of the crater and hugged him tightly around the neck. Kinomi/Me looked at Kish and smiled widely, blushing._ _"Ok, everyone! We need to begin. Everyone know who your partners are?" Nisiki said.  
__"Pudding and Tar-Tar, na no daa!!!" Pudding said, hugging Tart around the neck. Tart blushed and smiled weakly._

_"Pai and I," Lettuce said, looking over at Nisiki._

_"Me and Foxy," Kish said teleporting beside Kinomi /Me and stroking Kinomi's tail. Kinomi/Me quivered at the touch._

_"You and I," Zakuro said softly, looking up at Nisiki._

_"Me and Ichirou," Mint said, ecstatic, grabbing his arm. Ichirou smiled and patted her head._

_"I'm traveling alone and finding Bleuberri, since I'm the only one here that can," Ryou said, stretching._

_Nisiki nodded and turned, offering his arm to Zakuro, who took it, her ears and tail swishing happily. A flash of light..... and_ nothing.

I opened my eyes at the same time as Kinomi. The voices stopped. Ksh and Kinomi looked into one-another's eyes for a long time. Then they came together quickly and kissed. Kinomi's ears and tail, much to no one's surprise, popped out as Kish gentily clutched the back of her neck. Keiichiro quickly got up and slid the curtains around them. Pudding and Tart glanced at each other and, blushing, looked away. And so did Pai and Lettuce. I looked up at Ryou, eyebrows raised. He shrugged. I focused on Tart and only found a buzzing noise. _Oh cripes, he's still on sugar hype... _I thought as he looked around him quickly. Tart was shaking slightly.

_You're so pretty...... _Someone thought, sounding like Kwin. I stared at him. He grinned widely. _Welcome back to the realm of the living, neko-chan. _He thought.

_Kwin.... why am I hearing your thoughts? _

He didn't get to answer because Pudding giggled and glomped Tart. "AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGG!" Tart yelled.

The screen around Kinomi's bed pulled back and she and Kish looked at the two. Pudding had just pressed her lips to Tart's. He monkey ears and tail were out. Everyone stared at the two until they broke apart. "I-eee-eh—you--whaaaaatttttt!!????" Tart said, backing away from Pudding.

"You're getting flustered, Tar-Tar!" Pudding sang, jumping up and down happily.

I couldn't help but think _Awwwww... how kawaii! _

_I know. _Kwin said, smiling.

_You 'd best tell me where I am, why I can hear your thoughts, and- and-_

_You're in a hospital, and..... YOUR HAND IS GLOWING!_

Everyone looked around at my hand, except Zakuro. I Felt Ryou's hand rest on my left, and a tingling sensation on my right. I looked down at it. Well, I'll be darned... my hand was glowing. There was an X pattern forming and even as I watched, the glowing disappeared and left my hand blank. I moved it and my veins showed. They formed an X now. I looked over at Kinomi, who had just gasped. Her left hand was subsiding from glowing itself, an X on her left hand. _Welcome to the club, neko-chan. _Kwin thought to me.

_What fuking club?!_

_Telepathic communication and psychic prowess._

_English please...._

_You can read minds now._

Silence. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!????????" I yelled, making everyone jump.

"Bleuberri-chan, what's wrong?!" Ryou asked, gripping my wrists, keeping me back from lunging at Kwin. When I didn't calm down, he pressed his lips to mine. _NyyyyyyyaaaAAN! _I thought as my ears and tail popped out, toes curling. Kwin snorted and crossed his arms, looking away from us. _Jealous? _I asked him.

He pushed the thought away just as Ryou pulled away. _And to think I used to HATE hospitals...._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple hours later of checkups by various nurses and we were all sent back to the beach house. Everyone wanted to go out to the beach. But I say nay nay. I stayed inside, asleep. Where I wouldn't almost drown or get struck by anymore lightning. I lay all day on my bed, curled in a ball. When sunset colored the beach, everyone came in. I only knew that because I heard Kwin say that they were through our thoughts. I was pretty much a log. The sheets on the bed were very thin, though, so I kept tossing and turning until.....

_I was standing in front of three indistinct blurs. One was, without doubt, Kish. There was no mistaking the green hair and kinda poufy-sleeved top on the right. The other blob had the same body structure as Kish-blob, but the other blob didn't have green hair, he had red hair; He was also taller and wasn't wearing any shoes, and didn't have poufy sleeves. Both of the alien guys were floating, grabbing at an invisible something around their necks. There was another alien behind them, holding both of his arms up, his hands supposedly grabbing the two other aliens' necks. He was even taller that the red-haired alien and had long black hair and a long dark blue robe thing on. Another blob was off to the right of the group in front of me, on the ground. I squinted my eyes at him and recognized him at once. It was Ryou. I tried to scream and run at him, but my dream-self didn't let me. I looked back at the struggling aliens, eyes widening. As I watched, the Kish-blob slumped in the other tall alien's magical grip that was choking him._

I woke abruptly from a nightmare with a slight yell. I finally figured out who the red-haired blob was. It was Kwin. Beginning to hyperventallate, I got up, shivering, and went into Ryou's neighboring room. He was lying awake on his bed, his arms behind his head, staring up out of the skylight. He looked around at me and blinked in surprise. "Bleuberri? What's up?" he noticed me shivering, "Are you cold?"

I nodded. he motioned to me and I went over to him and sat down next to him. I sucked in a breath as he encircled his arms around me, expecting the torrent of emotions and memories and thoughts. It didn't come, instead, there was just pure, sweet, silence. He cradled me to his warm, bare (blush) chest. The curtains were over his window, so I couldn't see very well, even with my panther genes enhancing my eyesight. I tiled my head up so my nose accidentally touched his neck. I paused, not feeling his normal collar thing he usually wears. I wormed out of his arms and flipped on a floor-light next to the bed. I sat back down while the light temporarily blinded me.

I tilted my head to the side after the purple dot of the light bulb faded away, studying his bare neck. It was like a normal boy's neck, muscled and finely lined. But as I looked at the left side of his neck, I saw a faint spot. I got closer, squinting. The mark looked like a star-target pattern. "Ryou, hold still," I breathed.

He stiffened as my finger touched the spot. So did I as I shivered, a vision popping into my mind. _Ryou was sitting/leaning on the huge computer system in the cafe. Keiichiro was typing. "Almost done. All we need to do is inject the DNA into five compatible girls."_

_"Excellent," Ryou said._

_"But it may be dangerous..."_

_Ryou looked over at him and picked up this gun-looking thing and pointed it at his neck. Keiichiro looked up at him, pupils speeding down to three times their normal size. "Ryou-"_

_"This," said Ryou as he placed a gentile finger on the trigger, "Is the final experiment. Keiichiro, you'll lead the research now."_

_Ryou pulled the trigger and there was a near-blinding flash of light. When the light subsided, Alto (Ryou), stood where he had been a minute ago. "Amazing..." Keiichiro said, kneeling in front of him._

The vision faded and I woke to find myself on my back, sweating, in front of Ryou. He was looking down at me, looking concerned. "You ok?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

I tilted my head to one side and blushed lightly; now really seeing Ryou for the first time. I remembered before I got struck by lightning and found that my vision was a little cloudy, like I was looking through a silk screen. Now that I had been struck by lightening, my eyesight seemed better as I looked at him, seeing every detail in sharp precision. The sharp angles of his abs, the gentile yet hard at the same time face, the sparkling eyes.....

I sat up and scooted into his lap and lay my head on his shoulder, breathing in his brain-buzzing vanilla scent deeply. "Bleuberri...."

"Ry-Ry...... AAGH! I mean....."

He laughed and said, "It's ok.." twirling a lock of my hair in his fingers. He then ran the finger down my face and neck, pausing to tinkle the bell. His brow furrowed as he looked at it. "Who gave you that?

I kept quiet. I really didn't know myself. "You know," he continued, laying his chin on my shoulder, "If you were a real cat, wearing this bell, I'd take you and keep you with me always...."

My heart began the race of the century. I shut my eyes very tight and clenched my hands, my toes curling simultaneously. _Mustnoturnintoacat mustNOTturnintoacat MUST. NOT. TURN. IN. TO. A. CAT!!_

Too late. I transformed into a cat, sitting on Ryou's lap. I blinked my eyes up at him and grinned coyly up at him. "Merrw mearrrmew. (Care to turn me back?)"

He lay back and looked up at the ceiling as if he hadn't heard me. "Ryou?" I mewed, pawing his chest slightly with a paw. Ignoring me just to annoy the heck out of me, it was working, he raised his eyebrows and smirked a little. "Oh for the love of-" I began but didn't finish. I pushed my face foreword and kissed him quickly, turning back into a human. Ryou sneaked his arms around my back and held me there on top of him. 'Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go. Now."

"Or what?"

"I'll bite you."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"Why are we having this discussion?"

"I don't really know."

"Ok."

"Ok......."

Silence. _Why is it every time I come into his room, we end up one on top of the other? _I thought half irritably. My hair fell on either side of my face and tickled Ryou's face. "You've got awesome eyes," I said, looking at Ryou's eyes. He closed them halfway, upping his cuteness, "And such long eyelashes..." I murmured moving my face closer.

"Yeah.... you too," He said, starting to sit up. Yet he couldn't move because he was 1) trapped under me, and 2) my legs had trapped his. He's immobile. Tee hee, my prisoner. I leaned foreword again and looked him straight in his eyes, smirking. He smirked back and pulled my face down.

For the fourth time today, he kissed me. Not just the quick lips meet and break apart, but the long, deep kiss that makes you almost tipsy. Our lips melded around each other, tongues exchanging greetings. He tasted...very sweet and vanilla-like. As per usual. (I could almost hear Pudding saying, "You two are hot n' heavy na no daa!" No time to think of that though...) I uttered a soft moan and twisted my fingers in his hair, pressing myself against him. He pressed his arm on my waist closer to him and held a hand against my head, bringing me closer. If we could have melted our bodies together, we might have. Moving my face to the side, I pressed my lips to his neck. Ryou ran his hands up and down my back as I kissed his neck. "ah..." he sighed a minute later, lifting a finger to my chin and wrenching my face to the side to kiss my neck.

"Nnnnnnn.... Ryou......" I murmured, cheeks burning, heart fluttering like a little bird, skin tingling like i'd been electrocuted again wherever he touched me.

Ryou lifted his face down to hold his lips tauntingly under mine. My eyes were closed by this time so all I felt was his breath on my face, mainly my mouth, a tingling sensation everytime he touched me wherever he touched me, and hear him breathing and talking. Oh, and his sweeeeeeet taste. "Bleuberri. Do you-"

"Ryou." I said, opening my eyes and placing a finger over his lips, "we can save the talking for later..."

The statement hung in the air. He licked his lips, as did I, and we came back together. _I wish this bliss would last forever...... _I thought as the esctatic happiness filled my brain again. _I love you soo much.... but I'm not sure....if it's a true love.... _I drew away after a few minutes and stroked his nose, looking deeeep into his blue eyes. _Such a nice, sweet taste…_I heard him think. Flushing a deep pink, I lowered my face to kiss him again. Before I could, he'd pushed me off of him onto my back. Caught by surprise, I flinched. He put his hands on either side of me and traped my legs under his. "My turn..." he whispered, lowering himself slowly.

Blinking rapidly, I shifted a little as his weight lowered onto me. I could feel his heart pounding through my shirt. I liked that he was as excited as i was. His lips did't meet mine. Instead, he kissed my cheek. If I could've moved my head, I would have cocked it and looked at him inquiringly. _Ok, confusion gone..._ I thought as he moved down my face to my neck. His lips paused at my artery in my neck. "Your pulse is quite fast, Bleuberri..." He said wonderingly, lifting his head to look at me.

"Well.." I said, pushing him off and moving back on top of him, "That's cause I l-"

Why must these flipping dizzy spells always come at the worst times?! I groaned and rolled off to the side, clutching my temples. My head was pounding and with each pound, there was a jab like a knife being thrust into my skull. "Bleuberri?" Ryou asked, moving close and putting a gentile hand over my head. "You're burning up. Want to go outside?"

I nodded, unable to speak, tears rimming my eyes. "Can you walk?" he asked. I sent a message to my legs to move, but they didn't. Shaking my head was a bad idea too. Squinting my eyes shut, I bit back a scream. Ryou's arms came around me, picking me up so I curled into a call against his warm chest.

Ryou walked smoothly across the room, much like a wildcat, as to not jar me. After going out the door, he walked over to a chair and sat down. The jar made my head spin and a sharp twinge racked my brain. The fresh air didn't help very much. In fact, it made my aches worse. "The air helping any?' He asked, looking into my face.

"Not really..." I whispered.

"anything i could do to help?'

I looked up at him sarcastically then winced slightly. "seriously, Bleuberri. Anything at all?"

"you could kiss me again," I said just as a really bad dizzy-spell racked my head.

"Huh... that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do but...."

"Pwease...." I asked, pulling the puppy eyes on him.

"Ok fine..."

Ryou lowered his face and I closed my eyes. Right when he kissed me, I passed out.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

I awoke into darkness, curled in a ball. Curled into a ball is how I always fall asleep these days. Moving my shoulders the slightest amount, I felt Ryou curled around me, his arms around my shoulders, hands gentily clasping mine. "R-ryou?" I whispered hoarsley through the darkness.

"Yeah?" he said, his breath rustling my hair in the back.

"What happened?" I breathed.

"Huh?"

"Uh......nothing.... just...um..... go back to sleep...."

I didn't need to tell him because he was asleep. Sighing, I rolled out of bed and out to the porch, up the stairs to the roof, leaning against the fence that ran around the perimeter. The salty ocean air ran it's thin fingers through my hair. "You need a shower..." a low female voice said behind me. My eyes flashed open. What I had thought were fingers of wind were actually real fingers.

"Don't move," another voice said. This one I would have guessed was Pudding, but the next second, a small knife was at my neck. I would've back kicked the new people, but I'd rather not make another visit to the hospital.

"And who're you?" The deep voiced girl asked. "I don't reconize you.."

"What? What d'you mean 'You don't reconize me'?" I whispered.

"Why're you whispering?" the other asked, "No one can hear us."

"Maya, get your knife off of her neck. She's scared enough as it is..." The deep voice hissed.

This Maya person huffed and took her knife off of my neck. "Go back to the ship...."

"Say whut?" Maya said.

"You heard me...." the other person hissed.

"Fine..."

There was a flash of browney-red light and a scuttling sound I heard. "Now that we're aloone...." she other person purred, bringing her face close to mine on the side, so I couldn't see her. An iron fist punched my stomach.

I 'huhed' and dropped. "I thought you were tough..." the other girl said, sounding dissapointed. She stooped and picked me up by the front of my shirt. I squinched my eyes shut. "Apparently Kwin was wrong..." she said.

"Kwin sent you?" I breathed, opening my eyes. I was looking straight into blood red, slit pupiled eyes set in a pale face with weird purple stripes on each side of her face. Her lips were set in a smirk. Her hair was dark purple (rather like Zakuro's), spikey, and sone in two thick plaits down her back (Rather like two of lettuce's when she transforms, just they're wrapped in black). She had a black bell around her neack that was connected to a reaaaly revealing outfit. It wasa deep purple dress that was open almost to her butt in the back and a v-shaped cut in the front part down to a little past her belly button. High dark purple fingerless gloves came up to almost her shoulder. weird purple stripes were all over her body.A short purple skirt flooufed over tall very dark purple boots with...belt buckles. She looked like a twisted form of Zakuro (better not tell her that or she'll kill me....) What disturbed me the most about her was that there was an extra long black cat tail coming from the back of her dress and two pointed cat ears were twitching on top of her head.

"Who are you?" I asked after taking in all of her appearence.

"I'm Kuriachania, the bringer of your death..." she smirked. "Not to mention your parents..." she continued, dropping me and walking to the other side of the roof.

"What?" I breathed, getting up shakily. My knees knocked against each other as I stared at her.

"Sendo Swords.." She hissed, a purplish light spun around her hands and two small swords (like kish's) with black stones in them appeared, "What? Are you deaf? I said that I killed your parents, infadell."

Eye's widening, the memory struck me like a bullet. Gasping, I fell to my knees, eyes wide and watering with pain.

_I looked up from my book out the window. The Japan airport was drawing closer as I watched and light, puffy clouds covered the sky. A large jet was landing; I could see Zakuro's pale face looking out the window, eyes shining. "Herdson, dear, what should I call the heronie in my new book?" mum asked in the front seat. _

_"I duno....," dad said, looking over his shoulder at me, "Rikku, what do you think?"_

_"Ummm........" I muttered, looking down and fingering the page I was on, "Bleuberri?" _

_"That's a ridiculous name for a heronie, Rikku!" My dad laughed, "Where did you come up with that?"_

_"Herdson," My mom scolded quielty. Right when she said it, I became aware of an indistinct beeping sound. "I think it's a wonderfull name, sweet-one," Mom said and she scratched the name down on a peice of paper. "Bleuberri..... mmm.... what a fantastic name.... might call Sakura after we get home and tell her about all your bright ideas. Her daughter, Ichigo-remember her?- started school this week. I was considering sending you there."_

_"Yeah! Cool...." I said, my face falling, "that would be.... great...."_

_"What's wrong, sweet-one?" Mom said, turning around to look at me, reaching out to sweep a bunch of my blonde hair out of my face. Her beautiful honey-blonde hair fell around her face in gentile, swooping waves. Kind purple eyes glinted over reading glasses with a beaded chain, a pencil was stuck behind her ear. I got my facial structure and my hair from her mostly, but inherited my dad's cold ice-blue eyes. My dad is a hamdsome man with very dark purple, kinda stiff, spiked hair. That's where Zakuro got her purple hair, but she inherited the traditional purple eyes and silky hair from mom's side. _

_"I hear a funny beeping sound, mum..." I said, looking around the car._

_"What-" mum started but then my dad bellowed, "Mia, Rikku, get out and run!"_

_He slammed the brakes, the car screeching to a halt, and unlocked the doors. "Dad what-" I started._

_"GO!"_

_"Muuum!"_

_"Herdson, what is-" mom said. then dad muttered something to her the she screamed, "Oh GOD! Run, Rikku dear!!"_

_I threw my book aside and launched myself out the open window, landing on my feet. Stumbling from the fall, I pumped my legs as much as I could. I looked back to see my mom and dad clutchign each other, pure terror on their faces, then looked ahead of me, spitting some of my straw-colored hair out of my mouth, hair flying behind me like a long golden banner. _

_A massive KA-BOOM! hit my ears a second later, the force knocking me to the ground. Large, unfriendly waves of heat whipped at my back mercillessly. "MUUM!" I screamed shrilly as heat and smoke seared my eyes. "MUUUM!"_

_"your mummy's gone." A silky voice said. _

_I looked up to see a slim figure comeing from my left. My eyes hurt, my chest hurt, my hands and knees were throbbing from where I'd caught myself. "MUUUUMY! DAAADY! ZAKURO!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. Red eyes glinted from the person's face that i couldn't see. _

_"RIKKUUUUU!?" I heard a faint voice yell, "RIKKUUUU?!"_

_The shadowy person hissed and melted away into the smoke. _

_"ZAKUROOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, throwing myself into my sisters arms. _

_"WHERE ARE MUM AND DAD?" She yelled, looking around us frantically. Her hair slapped my face multiple times. _

_"ow. Zakuro!!!" I yelled, clutching at her shirt, sobbing, "They're dead!!"_

_"Oh...." she said. The sound reverberated funnliy inside my head as my eyes began to droop. "WE NEED HEELP OVER HERE!!!" Zakuro yelled as sirens reached us throught the dense smoke. that reverberated too as my head dropped back. I fainted as a guy in a bright yellow suit reached us._

"The pain hurt much?" Kuriachania sneered, pacing toward me, "I'm sorry. Sorry I didn't kill you, that is."

"Why would you want to kill me?" I whispered, looking up, arms around my aching abdomen.

"Do I need to have areason?" she cackled, sending shivers down my back. "Now... get up."

"Why should I?"

"I _**said**_," she hissed, red eyes glinting angrily, "_**Get UP**__._"

By some forces unknown, my legs lifted me up so I was standing. Then there was some feeling like strong hands gripping my arms and wrenching them down to my sides. "prepare yourself," Kuriachania said, "To die."

Before I could move, she had leapt at me and began to attack me with her swords. I quickly held up my arms and tried to fight back. Attempting to kick her was a very bad idea. She yelled "NO!" and lifted me, throwing me away from her to the other side. I slid along the concrete and bashed my head against a pole. A searing pain stabbed into my head. I clutched at the back of my head and paused, bringing my left hand in front of my eyes. There was a dollop of shining scarlett blood covering my fingers.

**I'm going to pause this for a minueto. I know what you're thinking: WHY DOESN'T SHE TRANFORM INTO HER MEW FORM?! Well, she doesn't have the time, of course. Kuriachania is far too fast for her to shout. It seems like the end of Bleuberri, doesn't it? BTW, try not to read this too fast, you might miss something. **

Kuriachania flew over on top of me and held her swords down at my throat. "you're so weak. ha heh. So..." she said, putting her face close to mine, "Vunerable."

"you're stronger than the others, right? heh heh. Think you're the big shot? Well, I've got news for ya, _Rikku_, you're not. you're just a waste of human genetics. A stain on the cloth of earth. But that's not why I'm killing you, though," she whispered, grabbing me by my neck and closing her fingers tightly on my throat, lifting me up.

I gasped, pulling at her fingers, unable to breathe. "You insignifigant peice of filth. You're not strong at all. Oh well... I'll still enjoy killing you.." My eyes began to roll back into my head and had begun to close.

"I'm," i gasped, opening my eyes. They were grey. "strong enough....to kill.... you........."

"ENOUGH!!" She yelled, throwing me to the other side. I didn't run into anything, but soared over the fence. Sucking in a breath, I waited for my head to crack or the ground to snap my back. But instead, I fell into strong arms.

"That,"said an all-to-familiar-voice, "Is," we landed on the beach, "Enough."

"What?" I asked, opening my eyes. but then I gasped.

It was Nisiki-san. The full moon framed his head. His normally almost black-purple hair was now pitch-black and had white streaks through it. His eyes were yellow and alight with malice. A high-collared very long cloack obscured his form and swayed in the wind. A black thick-strapped tanktop with a lot of pockets and chains covered his abdomen and long black pants with many chains covered his long legs. Steel-toed, thick-soled black leather boots completed his outfit. Glinting in the moonlight, a long silver samauri sword was attached to his back. It wasn't his attire that shocked me, it was the fact that two, fluffy, pointed, tufty-tipped, white wolf ears were protruding out of his hair. He was the one who save me from the wolf things.

"Nisiki-sensei..." I muttered, eyes wide.

He looked down at me and his eyes softened. "Hey. Are you ok?"

I shrugged and he gentily set me down, feet-first. "I'm ok. I can stand-" I said, swaying. Nisiki held his arms around me, looking worried.

"You! How DARE you!!" Kuriachania said, leaping off the beach house and landing gracefully in front of us.

"Is she the one who bloodied you up like this?" He asked, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around me. Chains encircled his shoulder and around his wrists. I snuck a look at the back of his pants. A white wolf tail swished there. I looked back to Kuriachania, eyes kind of shocked.

"I'm the only one here, dumb ass!" Kuriachania shouted, twirling her swords.

Nisiki froze in the action of unsheathing his sword. his eyes closed and he breathed in deeply. I swayed and plumped to the ground, head spinning. "Call me a dumb ass," Nisiki said lowly, opening his blazing eyes to look at her, "one more time."

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumb" She said, drawing out he words, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssss"

She twirled the swords again, smirking. Quick as a cheetah, nisiki ran at her, unsheathing the large sword. Kuriachania laughed as he took a swing at her and missed, jumping backwards. Nisiki's face was like a peice of steel as he swung at her with a back hand stroke, missing by mere inches. Kishiana twirled up into the air and dove at Nisiki, knives level and aimed at his neck. "Tsuki Keta..." Nisiki muttured, dodging Kuriachania's attack and slashing through the air in her direction.

A light of pure white eminated around his sword and shot in a narrow but wide wave at Kuriachania, hiting her square in the chest. She soared backward through the air with a scream. Sadly, it didn't kill her, so she flipped in the air and slammed her feet into a huge rock, propelling herself into the air, over Nisiki. Nisiki jumped up into the air and swung at her. Their blades met with a clang that shook my ears.

Their motions were mere blurs as they fell down to earth, parted, and came back together with a crash again. Kuriachania seemed to have jerky, chicken-like movements while Nisiki seemed to be dancing. I was surprised that no one else in the house was waking up. Especially Kinomi, who had the best hearing. Nisiki thought I was a good audience because I always gasped and 'Yeah!'ed at the right times. Truth be told, it got boring after seventeen minutes of nothing but jumping around and stuff.

Nisiki but have senced that I was getting bored because a minute later, at the ark of a very high jump (while Kuriachania was soaring up to meet him) he yelled, "TSUKI KETA!!"

The white light soared at Kishiana again. She tried to avoid the blast by twirling around, but in doing so, the light hit her back and she plummeted to the earth again. Before she hit the ground, there was a flash of purple light lined with black. And.... she was gone.

Nisiki landed heavily on the ground, breathing hard. "You ok?" he said again, walking over to me and kneeling in front of me.

I nodded. Nodding made my eyes cross slightly. "Your face'll get stuck like that," Nisiki said, a chuckle coming from his chest as he picked me up. "You're so light.. have you been eating?"

"of course I have, baka!" I said. that little thing made me dizzy. I yawned widely, teeth flashing in the moonlight and tounge curling out.

"you big cat..." Nisiki murmured as he started walking. He lifted a hand and tousled my hair so it hung in my eyes. And he scratched me behind my ears, making me purr slightly.

"Nisiki!" I yelled, stomach dropping.

"What?"

I looked down. Nisiki was holding me with one arm. he wasn't shaking from effort or anything. "Er..."

"I got more strength when I turned like this." He said, pointing to his wolf ears.

"How did you-" I started, but another yawn interrupted my sentence.

"Hush, ritoru-ichi," he whispered as we reached the deck.

"I'm not little..." I pouted, crossing my arms. His cloack started to fall, so he snatched it with his free hand and slung it over his shoulder.

"Bleuberri-chan?" I heard someone whisper from upstairs as we entered the house.

"Nisiki, let me down," I murmured as Ryou appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in pants and an open shirt.

"K," he said, beginning to lower me slowly, letting my feet slide down first. The room reeled in front of me as my weight transferred to my feet.

"Unngh.." I groaned, swaying foreward.

Ryou was there the next second. I let myself fall into his waiting arms, closing my eyes sleepily. "Hey, Ryou," I said faintly.

"Bleuberri," he said, half stern, half shocked/worried. I looked up at him, lips parting. "What happened to your head?"

"Wha?" I muttured, reaching a heavy arm up behind my head and feeling my skull. Pain throbbed when I touched the wound and a bit more blood flowed out of my head. I stared at the sticky coppery-smelling liquid, eyes wide.

"She needs to have that pached up..." nisiki said, ears and tail vanished by now.

"Well no shit, du-" Ryou started, but I stopped him with a shake of my head.

"Someone say 'patch up'?" Kwin said, appearing inside the house. his hair was even more untidy than usual and his expression was a very tired one.

I stare-glared at him. Kishiana knew him and said he'd sent her. I wasn't very happy to see him. "Kwin, do you know how to fix a bloddied-up skull?" Nisiki asked.

"Let me see," Kwin said, coming over to me. Ryou set me down on one of the couches and turned my head around. Kwin touched the back of my head, making me quiver. He noticed but didn't comment on it. "It'll take a couple stiches or a little teeny bit of mew aqua to patch it up..." he announced quietly after a few tense minutes.

Ryou shifted his weight as Kwin looked at him, eyebrows raised. Ryou reached up and undid a chain I hadn't seen on him before around which a small circular pendant hung. He walked over to me and held it over the back of my head. The pendant began to shine brightly with a rosy light. A nice, tickling sensation affected my head then it stopped. but the light didn't. A few seconds later, Ryou put the chain back around his neck and picked me up. Right when he'd withdrawn the pendant away from me, the light stopped."Uh.... thanks kwin.." I glared at him.

"you're welcome." he said, staring at my face, a peculiar expression on his face. "Good night everyone."

He vanished and Nisiki plomped onto the other couch and sighed deeply, putting a hand over his eyes. Ryou began carrying me up the stairs and down the hall. I looked back and saw Nisiki peeking between his fingers at me and gave me a tiny wave of his hand. "What happened?" Ryou said when we were in his room.

"I.....uh..... was attacked."

He was quiet, shock obvious in his blue eyes. "by whom?"

"A new chick called Kuriachania." I yawned, streching my shoulders and reaching out in front of me.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore....." Ryou muttered as he switched off his light and lay down next to me on the bed.

"Heh.." I laughed quietly as I snuggled nearer to him, cold again. He put an arm around me and turned his head to the side, inhaling deeply. I lay still, heart beating fast again, then yawned.

"You're not tired or anything are you?" Ryou said sarcastically. laughing in my ear softly.

Turning my head slowly to the side to look at him, I marrowed my eyes and pursed my lips. "Don't look at me that way.." Ryou said, reaching over and stroking my nose.

I stuck my tounge out at him playfully. He leaned over and pressed his mouth to mine. My eyes widened then I giggled and kissed him back, playing with a bit of his hair. He reached over and pulled me on top of him (again). Our mouths battled a little then I parted my lips slightly. Ryou didn't french me this time but lifted me off of him with a sound of _chu _and set he down next to him, stifling a yawn. "We can continue later on today, Bleuberri-chan..." he said, turning towards me, on his side.

I turned on my side to face him, my hands coming up under my chin, freezing cold. Ryou's eyebrows came together and he said, "Are you cold?"

"A little..."

"here, then.." he murmured, getting up and walking to the dresser. He pulled out a blanket and shuffed it over me, tucking it around me. After doing so, he eased back into bed and got close to me and reached for my hands, taking them in his. His hands were very warm. Not to mention that he was very warm also so I snuggled closer to him, yawning again.

"Good night, amai-ichi..." Ryou murmured, closing his eyes.

"uuuh..." I muttured, flinching slightly when he said 'sweet one'. "Goodnight..."

I closed my eyes, trying not to breack down or twitch. Gradually, I fell asleep to the sound of Ryou's soft breathing.

**Whew! That took forever! TT_TT***

**Anyway..... I'll try to write a little more over my break. I always listen to music while I write; While writing fluff, i usualyl listen to S Club 7 (usually 'say goodbye' or 'never had a dream come true') and, surprisingly, all my kiss scenes or hugging scenes are very um... in-depth.... *blush*. And while writing fighting scenes i usually listen to pulse-pounding music (*cough* Jumanjii *cough cough* ROBIN WILLIAMS!! [long story]) or trailer music for movies. It works, though it's not as detailed as my fluff. (Windy, you take this directly and I will cyber-kill you!! tT_tT)**

**Anyway.. now for peeks. Next chapter won't be a real chapter. it will be a reading responce. I won't post next chapter in KBAAOT untill everyone who reads my story posts a responce. The next KBAAOT chapter will introduce another bad person. and kinda tell how Kuriachania was created and maya also. **

**Ok. Now for the quote: Pets are family too. Would you chain your grandmother outside?**

**The 2 Songs (I couldn't choose just one): (If you don't want to read the lyrics, when I post my comment, I'll put up links to them ^^ Merry XMas!)**

_**How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
No care to ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time**_

How did we get here?  
Well I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own ("I'm screaming I love you so")  
On my own (My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
Well I use to know you so well, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

Yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I use to know you so well, yeah yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true  
(Decode By Paramore)

_**Hark how the bells,  
Sweet silver bells,  
All seem to say,  
Throw cares away**_

Christmas is here,  
Bringing good cheer,  
To young and old,  
Meek and the bold,

Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale,

Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer,  
Christmas is here,

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,  
On on they send ,  
On without end,  
Their joyful tone to every home  
Dong Ding dong ding, dong Bong  
(Carol of the ells, celtic Women)


	13. Reader Responce 1

**Reader Responce**

**1. Who's your favorite character?**

**2. Who's your least favortie character?**

**3. Anything I could do to make my story better?**

** much fluff?**

**5. Too little fluff?**

**6. FAvorite song. (I may use it as the song at the end of the chapters)**

**7. Favorite chapter?**

**8. Funniest chapter?**

**9. Saddest chapter?**

**10. BEst line taht you can't forget?**

**11. Stupidest line in here?**

**12. WHat do you think of the story so far?**

**13. What do you think of bleuberri?**

**14. of Kwin?**

**15. Nisiki?**

**16. Favorite Mew (including Nisiki)?**

**17. Favorite coupling?**

**18. Best moment?**

**19. Favorite BBXRyou kiss scene?**

**(The VERY Importent one) 20. Should I make a sequel?**


	14. I was Never Destined for Simple a Life

Chapter 13:

I was _Sooooo_ never Destined For A Simple Life....

** I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the almost year! I've been very busy and at a writer's block! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!!!!!!! *anime sweat drop***

** Anyway! Featured in this chapter: Nisiki's secret, Bleuberri's hair problem, Ryou's life-changing question, Kish's sacrifice, who the mysterious Maya is, Mint's porposal, Nisiki's other secret, and more! Enjoy!**

** OF COURSE I DON'T OWN THE ORIGIONAL TMM CHARACTERS OR KINOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** CLAIMER: Bleuberri, Bleuberri (same person), Nisiki, Maya, Kuriachania, Kwin, Meiya, Suika (Not in this chapter but mentioned), & Janasu (not in this chapter).**

_I was standing in front of three people. This dream was all-too-clear. Standing beside me, quivering, was Kinomi. One of the aliens was, without doubt, Kish. There was no mistaking the green hair and kinda poufy-sleeved top on the right. The other alien had the same body structure as Kish, but the other guy didn't have green hair, he had red hair; He was also taller and wasn't wearing any shoes, and didn't have poufy sleeves. I now realized that it was Kwin. Both of the alien guys were floating, grabbing at an invisible something around their necks. There was another alien behind them, holding both of his arms up, his hands supposedly grabbing the two other aliens' necks. He was even taller that the red-haired alien and had long black hair and a long dark blue robe thing on. It wasn't only the fact he was evil or that he was choking both of the guys that scared me, it was his eyes. They were blue-grey like mine and the pupils had a tinge of red to them. He was also smiling with insanity. Another person was off to the right of the group in front of me, on the ground. I focused my eyes on him and recognized him at once. It was Ryou. I tried to scream and run at him, but my dream-self didn't let me. I looked back at the struggling aliens, eyes widening. As I watched, Ksih slumped in the other tall alien's magical grip that was choking him. Kinomi screamed...._

Sitting up quickly, I gasped. It was the same dream that had been haunting my sleep for a while, but this time scared me more than anything else. This dream had been all-too-clear and Kinomi's scream.... it was enough to make me shake like a leaf.

The sun streamed through the window happily, but it did nothing to brighten my spirits as I looked around, still shaking from the dream. Ryou stood out on the balcony, hair still slightly ruffled from his night. Padding out to him, I put my arms around him and leaned against his warm body, grinning.

Ryou jumped half a foot in the air. I laughed and let go of him, asking, "What's up Ryou?"

"Besides the fact that you're freezing cold and just near made me fall of the balcony, you mean?" he asked, turning around and staring at me, an eyebrow raised and a half-smile on his face.

"I'm cold?" I asked, looking down at myself from different angles.

"Your skin is cold as ice...." Ryou muttered, walking over to me and hugging my body against his, his intention to warm me. I hugged him back, laying my head against his chest and sighing. A few seconds later, it seemed, I realized that I was hungry. My stomach rumbled and Ryou laughed a little.

"Shutup, I'm hungry..." I grumbled, letting go. A wondrous smell caught my nose, wafting from downstairs. "And _that heavenly_..." I said, my mouth watering and I turned around, wanting my eyes to have x-ray vision to see what the smell was.

"Let's get something to eat then..." Ryou said, walking back into the house, an arm around my shoulders. He steered me through the hallway and down the steps. The smell was soooooo goood... and he led me into the kitchen, where we both stopped short. I'd thought that Keiichiro was cooking, but he wasn't. Nisiki was.

Obviously he'd learned to cook while he was away because he was making about six different things at once and hadn't even broken into a sweat. Everyone else was sitting around a table, watching him in amazement. He looked over his shoulder at us when we walked in and smiled, saying, "I hope you're hungry cause this stuff's almost done!"

Ryou and I took a seat side-by-side, me sitting beside a bed-ruffled Kinomi (who sat beside Pudding also). A few minutes passed of watching Nisiki then he turned and set out the breakfast he had made. It was a ginormous meal consisting of French Toast, eggs, sausage, biscuits (home-made), pancakes, waffles (again home-made), a fruit platter, various types of juices and coffees and teas, crapes, muffins (homemade also), some cereal, milk, granola bars, coconut-granola, blueberry-granola, and a bunch of different types of jams and cream-cheeses. Pudding wasted no time in getting her stuff, Kinomi dove in also, Mint grabbed a tea and a strawberry muffin and some mixed fruit, Lettuce got some OJ and a biscuit with orange jam on it and a small amount of grapes and watermelon, Ryou got me a small plate of French Toast with butter only on it and a glass of vanilla chai tea (yes I blushed), and got himself almost the same but with coffee instead and blueberry syrup on the French toast (again, I blushed), Keiichiro got a mug of coffee and an apple, Nisiki got himself a thing of eggs and a crape and a lot of pineapple slices, and Zakuro got a small cup of grape juice and half of a waffle. Everybody dug in, except for Nisiki, who was watching Zakuro. "Come _on_, Zakuro-chan! You've got to eat more than a nibbles-worth!" he said incredulously and he got up and sat beside her, putting a lot of fruit and a muffin on her plate. When she didn't eat any of it, he slid closer to her and put his face next to her ear and murmured, "Don't make me force-feed you..."

She shivered and flushed then picked up a piece of honeydew melon and bit into it with a bit more ferocity than necessary, a bit of juice running down her chin; Nisiki wiped it off with a thumb. During this whole ordeal, nobody else was watching except for Mint and I, and we exchanged a look like 'He's so flirting with her' then went back to eating, smiling slightly. We spent a little more time on the beach but didn't go into the water because there was heavy rip tide along our stretch of beach. Later, we got all our stuff packed up and went back to Tokyo around 3 in the afternoon, tired and tanned.

Everyone went home when we arrived at the cafe. I walked with Nisiki back to my house, very tired. Yawning, we both settled into our rooms and dozed, glad to be back home. My cats were glad to see me and listened as I quietly told them what happened at the beach. We all agreed that we weren't surprised that I had been struck by lightening. It had been, after all, the seventh of the month... In a heap on my bed, my cats and I fell asleep.

But the thing is, I couldn't sleep. Some noise was keeping me up and at around two in the morning, I got up and checked to see what the sound's source was. After checking Nisiki and everywhere else, I meandered outside to see if the stars could lure me to sleep.

That didn't work; the noise was only louder out here. Sitting down on a rock, I looked up at the sky and received a shock. Hovering over my house was a spacecraft of some sort. It was dark gray with black stripes on it. So thiswas the source of the noises....

I stood and started to form a plan to get up there and somehow confront whoever was controlling it. A millisecond later, a beam of steady blue light washed over me, half-blinding me. It was almost like the light when I had turned into a mew....

Then there was complete darkness.

Then I was sitting inside a circle of light, in a gray robe, and around me sat animals emanating a certain color of light around them and from their eyes. One off to my right was a medium-sized cat with pinkish light around its form watched me curiously; a small blue bird beside the cat t kept shifting from foot to foot and preening it's feathers; a medium-large porpoise, with a gentile green light around it, kind of floated in the air as if it were in some invisible tank of water and watched me with kind eyes; a little monkey with orangey-gold light that couldn't seem to keep still kept pacing and doing a handstand- that was strange to see a monkey do a handstand- and shifting from feet to hands; a wolf sat on it's haunches and stared at me coldly, it's eyes unkind; a small fox with a bright red light around it that was pacing and flicking it's fluffy tail to and fro; and finally the panther. Wait. Not _the_panther... _my _.

I looked around myself wildly, mildly confused and afraid, pulse rushing through my ears. _"Calm yourself, my child..." _voice said in a soothing, slow voice, Quivering, I looked at the panther, who had risen to her feet; I only knew it was a she because of her voice, which sounded a little like my mother's but much lower.

I was about to demand where I was when a bright white light made its presence known over me. Looking up, I saw an orb of white light, descending down to me. Part of me wanted to know what it was and another part wanted to shy away considering I didn't know what would happen to me if I did. Making my decision after the orb stopped above me, at a height I could reach if I stood up, I came to my feet and started to reach for the orb. The animals all began to rise to their paws or move about, chattering excitedly. Hesitant, I withdrew my hand but the pushed foreword, touching the orb with a finger.

All at once, the animals began to walk, or in the porpoise's case: float, around me in a circle. A burst of panther strength sang through my veins and I grasped the orb, feeling a small round object like my mew pendant in its center. The animals ran faster until they were only blurs then all the colors: pink, blue, green, yellow, purple, red, and icy-blue, shot up into a dome around me and came to the light I held in my palms, making it glow brighter. As the ends of the strands began to all come together, white strands of light began to swirl around me, the robe I had been wearing vanished and was replaced with a 'cloak' of white light. I began to shiver as the strands were almost at the end, with adrenaline/cold. And, once again, there was a flash but I didn't black out. Instead, I floated in a standing position in a black nothing-ness with what looked like sakura petals floating around me in a sphere in the colors that the animals had been giving off. Slowly, I curled into a ball around the light that I was still holding and whispered, "Mew...Mew.... Shadow...."

Then what seemed like all the pain in the world raged all over my body, making me convulse into a tighter ball, trying not to scream.

I awoke in the soft half-light of dawn that filtered through my eyes, feeling quite sore. I groaned, attempting to turn and opened my eyes fuller and saw Mica sitting beside my head on one side and Obsidian on the other.

"Hey guys..." I said softly then I gasped. My voice wasn't my voice. I know It sounds weird, but it's true. My voice is normally low and hoarse but now, it's still low, but it's smooth and almost comforting. At the sound of my-not-me voice, Mica awoke instantly and pushed her tail into Obsidian's nose to wake him up. He lifted his head and looked down at me, yawning.

"Thank goodness you're back..." they said at almost the same time, pawing my face gently with their claws sheathed.

"Back?" I said, trying to move my sore fingers or toes and failing.

"We watched you come out here and sit down on a rock then attempted to fish back sleep again. But then there was a flash of light and then you were gone," Mica said, her voice low and quiet as she stood up.

"I came out here to look for you but I didn't find you anywhere. We both spent about half the night looking for you up and down the boulevard and when we didn't find you, we came back here with the intention of being awake when you returned," Obsidian continued, sitting up beside me and licking his front paws, watching me with a steady sapphire gaze.

"Then, we're so sorry, we fell asleep out here waiting for you. Until another slightly dimmer flash of light woke us up and we found you lying here. I knew automatically that it was you from your scent but Obby, here," that's Mica's pet name for Obsidian, "Was hissing at you because he didn't recognize you."

"You didn't recognize me?" I said, turning my eyes on Obsidian, "Why not?"

"Bleuberri, you look different your fur's all long..." (Mica and Obsidian call hair 'fur'), Obsidian said, pausing with his tongue on his paw and looking at me sternly.

The shock was enough to make me sit up, despite the pain all over my body. I yelped softly at my hair, which had pulled. True, I had gotten used to having long hair- in the FRONT of my head- not ALL OVER my head! When I tugged a strand of my hair in front of my eyes, I noticed two things: 1) It was very long and 2) IT WAS BLONDE!

It was at that point in time that I looked all around my body to see a veil of fine, light blonde hair surrounding my body. It looked longer than Kinomi's. At this point in time, it took all my self-control to keep from screaming or something of that nature. If I did, I probably would've woken Nisiki up.

As if I had to worry about that! Nisiki came out into the garden the next second from the kitchen- a smell of waffles baking reaching my nose- and stared at me. I glared back but didn't tell him that staring is rude because I didn't want to freak him out even more with my voice. "What...did.... you...._ do_?" He said, coming over and walking around me in a circle, eyes roving over me.

All I could do is sit there until he repeated in a freaked-out voice, "What did you do!?"

"I don't know, baka! If I did know, I would've told you by now!" I half-yelled, flinching at my voice again.

Nisiki flinched also and stopped short in front of me. "Why is your-"

"Once again: I. Don't. Know!"

"But... whaa...?" Nisiki said, then he sighed, sitting down in front of me and putting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palms. His hazel eyes stared at me until I began to feel self-conscious. "Stand up." he said after about five minutes.

I shook my head and winced, my temples throbbing. Nisiki's eyebrows came down and he repeated with a bit more force, "Stand. Up."

Clenching my jaw, I got to my knees, avoiding pinning my hair down, and stood up. My bones seemed to creak and I felt as if I had been in a fencing match with kendo sticks. I sucked in a breath and clenched my jaw and eyes, feeling a dizzy spell coming on. "What's that around your neck?" Nisiki said.

I opened my eyes and found him reaching out to touch my chest. Out of pure impulse, I half-screamed and grabbed his hand, catapulting him over my head and slamming him onto the ground. Quickly, I let go of his hand and knelt down beside him, half of me trying not to laugh, half of me hoping I didn't hurt him too bad. "N-nisiki...?" I said, keeping the laughter out of my voice, touching him on the shoulder.

"Ok.... that hurt..." he groaned, pushing himself off the ground after he spat dirt out of his mouth. "What…the _hell _you to do that?" he asked, turning around so he could sit with his back against the rock I'd almost smushed him against.

"I thought you were going to-"

"Grope you?"

I nodded, flushing slightly.

He laughed softly and said lowly, "As if.." For that, I punched his chest softly, glaring at him.

The momentum of the punch made me realize there _was_something around my neck. I put a hand around back of my neck and slipped a leather cord around my head, slipping it over my hair, until I had it in my hand and examined it. Around the cord was a small multi-faceted crystal that reflected a color each time it caught the light. Except for the center, which was a soft, pulsating white light, and it seemed like it was keeping up with my heartbeats; each time my heart beat, it pulsed with the hardness of the pound. My hypothesis was that if I wore it while running in the dark, it would pulsate faster and glow brighter.

"I can't go to work like this..." I muttered after I'd put the pendant on my neck.

"Yes you can and you have to."

"You aren't my guardian! You can't decide that!"

"Yes I am, and yes I can."

"Well then, _mister guardian, _do you think I should go to work?"  
"By walking like you normally do..." I punched him again, just harder.

"I meant, what should I do about my hair?"

"Cut it."

"I don't have time to. Work starts in about fifteen minutes!" I said, glancing down at the watch he always wore, "OH SHIT! WORK STARTS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" I yelped, jumping up and running inside. Changing quickly, I formulated many plans on what to do. Everyone would freak if they saw my hair and I didn't have time to cut it... and if I stayed home from work, Ryou and Kinomi would no doubt come and see what's wrong… All these thoughts ran through my head as I raced around, gathering stuff and doing my daily routine. When I ran past my door leading to the hallway, I stopped short, seeing a black beret. My eyes lighted up, a little smile twisting on my lips.

I dashed into the cafe with just enough time to change without being seen by anyone but Zakuro, who was distracted by Nisiki a minute later. As I changed, I checked the small mirror in the bathroom to make sure my hair didn't escape the beret. Here's what I did: I put my hair- with difficulty- into a large bun on my head and put the beret on my head. It probably won't last for very long but hey, it works for now! And I kept on the crystal pendant, tucking it under my frilly work collar and my dress front. My first plan was to put it in my boot but I already had a letter opener in one so I wasn't going to make myself even more uncomfortable....

I walked outside, boots clunking on the tile as I went to the first table to start waiting, but I stopped when I only saw all the girls, Keiichiro, Nisiki, and Ryou gathered in the main cafe. My first thought was that Nisiki had told them what had happened...but he hadn't had enough time for that. "Uuuh.... what's going on, guys?" I asked, moving back into the shadows of the doorway.

"We've located some mew aqua," Ryou said, looking around at me from his leaning-seat on a table, "So we closed the cafe..."

"Oh... well...should we...um...go then... to find it...?"

"We don't need to," Ryou said, standing up and walking toward me.

"Uuuh.... why not…?" I asked, taking a half-step back.

"What's wrong, onee-san?" Kinomi said, getting up and walking over to me. I stiffened. Surely, at a close proximity, they would notice my hair. "Why are you wearing your hair like that?"

"What's this big bump in the back, na-no-da?" Pudding said loudly, poking the back of my head on the bun. "Oneeee-saaammaaaa... you're hiiiidiiing someethiiing na-no-daaaaa..." she said, drawing out the words and poking me in the ribs.

BY that time, all the other girls and Keiichiro formed a ring around me, leaving me in the dead center. "Um... I put my hair up..." I said, smiling sheepishly and giving Ryou a glance. He looked curious.

"What's this big bump, onee-sama na-no-da?" Pudding repeated from Kinomi's side, cocking her head.

"It's my..." I couldn't find the words.

"Oh stop with your shit," Zakuro strode out from her place near Nisiki and yanked off my beret, causing my hair to cascade out of it and come out of it's cruddy bun around me, falling to just below my knees.

Nearly everyone leaned in, eyes wide. Ryou looked really shocked; so shocked, in fact, that his mouth had fallen open a little and his eyebrows went down. Nisiki didn't do anything, but instead shrugged when Mint threw him a questioning look. "What the-" Kinomi said, eyes the widest.

"What on E-earth did you d-do?" Lettuce said, reaching out and touching a fine, long strand with one of her fingers.

Everyone else besides Zakuro and the guys came foreword and started touching my hair.

"It's long.... na-no-daaa..." Pudding said, her eyes sparkling. Reading her mind, I heard _imagine how long that would take me to braid na-no-da..._

"It looks like gold." Mint said, holding a small amount in her palms. Her thoughts were: _almost like my gold chain with the pendant one it...._

"It's so silky and soft and smooth...." Kinomi marveled, running a hand down my head and back. "I'm almost envious..." _There's no way my hair could be like this... it would take half a million gallons of mousse and gel... _said to me in her mind.

I know what you're thinking: Ok yeah sure... Her hair's long and blonde... so what? Well, these people have only seen me with poorly cropped hair that reached my elbows in the front and was black as ebony. Now, it was long, silky, and even-ly trimmed at the bottom, silvery-blonde, and reached the middle of my shins. BIG difference there!

I started to get annoyed and ducked, hair touching ground, and got away from the group's hands. "So...." Mint said, turning to Ryou, "What to we have to do? Where's the mew aqua?"

"Here."

"Here?!" we all said together, even Zakuro, who looked at him incredulously.

"Where is it?" Lettuce said, cocking her head to the side.

"Standing right in front of you."

Everyone looked at him incredulously and almost everyone in the vicinity started laughing and laughing hard. Except for Ryou, Keiichiro, and Zakuro.

"Are you trying to say _you're _aqua, Ryou?" Kinomi said, wiping a tear of laughter out of her eye, "Cause, no offense, but you don't look like you could turn into a little pink rod or start glowing like a blue light..."

"I wasn't talking about me..." that shut us all up, "I'm talking about you, Bleuberri."

Everyone turned slowly to stare at me. My brain seemed to go on buzz. I could barely think. "Me?"

Ryou nodded and smiled. "We discovered, early this morning, a large amount of mew aqua in the garden in your house. When we saw an outline of it, we immediately saw that it looked like a person...a girl...with panther genes in her...."

"That's impossible. If you were searching for mew aqua, wouldn't you have found it sooner if it was me?"

"She has a point...." Nisiki offered. I thanked him with a glance.

"But something could've happened to trigger the mew aqua to become prominent." Keiichiro said, stepping in. One for Ryou & Keiichrio.

"What could 'cause mew aqua to become more prominent'?" Lettuce asked.

"We haven't figured that part out yet... Which is why I need to take you upstairs and analyze you, Bleuberri," Keiichiro said, smiling at me.

"Hell to the no," I said, giving him the look that said I wouldn't do anything with him unless I was shot with a tranquilizer dart.

"Keiichiro, didn't we agree that I was to do the testing?" Nisiki said, "You did call me, after all"

"Hell to the double no." I said, backing away.

"Would, you two shut up? I'm her boyfriend, so I should do it," Ryou said, coming foreword and grabbing my hand, leading me up the stairs. When we were in the hallway, I hear everyone shout 'Boyfriend?!' downstairs.

"Ryou, I'm flattered to think that you're my," I blushed a bit, "boyfriend. But was that a way to get them to shut up so you all could find out if I was mew aqua?"

"Uuuuum...." I saw his ears turn red and suddenly flashed back to the night when we went to have lunch together the first time. "Yeah.. sure....let's go with that......" he said, ears redder. I blushed too, heart pounding in my ears. If I didn't stop, the pendant would glow though my dress.

He led me into a very back room that was kind of cold. In the center was a kind of orb-pod-thing... It was a big Plexiglas sphere with a bunch of buttons below it, standing about 5 feet off the ground. "Ahm... you need to get in the orb..." Ryou said, going over to the buttons and punching a couple until a hole big enough for a person to crawl into slid into sight. A small line of steps shot out of the side of the machine, stopping below the orb opening.

Hesitant, I made my way over to the machine and up the stairs, climbing into the hole and sliding into it, coming to rest at the bottom. The hole closed up with a clunk and the steps retracted and a whirring sound filled the orb. Little holes appeared in the top and below me, looking like speakers. "You ok?" Ryou's voice said.

I looked out the Plexiglas and nodded at him, getting nervous. "Ok, before you freak out, a haze of white...fog will enclose around you and your body will act of it's own accord. If there is any mew aqua, it will light up. You start feeling sick or claustrophobic and I'll bring you out, k?"

I nodded again and heard the speakers turn off. There was complete silence until a steady hissing sound finned the orb. Above me, the cloud of white 'fog' started to descend down into the pod through the same holes where Ryou's voice had come from. Glancing out the pexi again, I saw Ryou's face; he was standing close to the orb, looking up into my face, eyes tender. Half-dazed from the smell the fog gave off, I put my hand against the cool glass, giving him a small smile. He smiled back and reached up, his hand against the glass to, near mine.

I started to rise up into the thick clouds, my hand coming away from the glass, I still saw Ryou's face, but not very clearly as I started to straighten up, arms spreading out by my sides, legs coming off the pexi, feet limp and pointing. My now long hair moved like an ocean wave, spreading out around me. Eyes closing, I went completely limp, letting the 'fog' take me into a white oblivion, as if I was asleep but instead of being black, it was all white. Then, all at once, moving pictures showed through the white. They were memories. My memories.

I saw my young childhood and then the explosion that killed my parents, then that witch Kuriachania coming towards me through the smoke, taunting me; I saw my lonely life afterwards, cutting my own hair and dying it black, practicing fencing with Nisiki, cooking a large meal for him and I after a long day of traveling and testing in a tournament, watching my cats play with and chase each other, going to various book openings- including a couple of my own books, typing my stories on my computer, going into the cafe before the rain fell, turning into a mew, Kish, fighting and being a mew, Kwin, Kinomi, everyone, and then...Ryou. He was the clearest picture yet. He was shouting something then a ball of blue light hit him and he was knocked into the air, crashing into a wall then to the ground.

I was lying on the ground, someone holding me tightly. Tears were running down my face. "Wha-what happened?" I asked shakily. Even when I was quaking with sobs, my voice was smooth as silk.

Ryou's face became clear as I blinked rapidly, embarrassed that I was crying. He looked at me so kindly and tenderly and, not to seem too hopeful/mushy, lovingly....

"Hey..." he said, smiling partway.

"Hi... what happened?" I asked, sitting up, gathering my hair in a ponytail and putting it over one shoulder, and looking at him straight.

"You started to scream so I let you out... you reacted in the worst possible way to the fog..."

"What was that crap?"

"I don't know the exact compositions but I know that it is almost pure oxygen like... 63%... and it has a chemical I found when... never mind...."

I didn't want to press him because he looked so...hurt and sad. "Anyway... about what you said earlier...about you being my-"

"Um..." he blushed and looked away, a teeny smile on his face, "I've never done this but..."

I could barely believe my ears, let alone breathe. _Is he really...?!_

"Um…well..." he took a breath, reminding me of the day I'd invited him to have lunch with me, "Would you…um...go out with me...officially..?"

I stared at him. And stared. And stared. Oh my friking god, he really had just asked me out. "What?" I said.

Ryou's eyes widened and he said quickly, "Sorry... if you don't want to... that's ok...."

"You complete baka."

"What...?"

I glomp-hugged him, putting my mouth close to his ear, kissing it briefly, "Of course!"

I felt his smile on my neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a hug-squeeze. I buried my face in his hair/shirt collar, sniffing in his vanilla scent deeply. He rested his head on my shoulder, nose near my throat and hugged me a little tighter.

A few seconds later, we seemed to drop back down to Earth and broke apart, flushing. "uh... was there mew aqua on me anywhere..?" I asked a minute later.

"You weren't in there long enough for me to see any...." Ryou said. Then, seeing the look on my face added quickly, "I'm not gonna make you go in there again!"

I sighed and smiled at him. "So...." he said after yet another minute of looking at each other, "How did your hair get like that in such a short time segment...?"

I started to tell him about the dream. When I mentioned the fact that it was like when I'd turned into a mew, his face went a little pale. "What's wrong?" I asked, a little alarmed.

He shook his head and said, "Nothing..."

I continued my story and finished it within ten minutes, keeping out the part about the pendant. I found myself using my hands a lot to describe the actions, and pretty soon, I was standing on my knees; Ryou was also. Ryou and I laughed when I told him about my Nisiki-blowout, "That's..." Ryou started. I could tell that he couldn't find the right words to say to my story, "..."

"I had trouble with finding what to think too..." I laughed, looking at him.

"..........." He stayed silent and then said, very un-Ryou-like, "You're smile is so beautiful..."

I blushed, eyes getting a little big. "Um... thanks...?", I said, a little shocked that he would/could say something like that.

"Really.... it is..." he murmured, scooting closer to me. The shock was still the dominant emotion careening around my brain.

Ryou kept scooting closer until our bodies were almost touching. He leaned in and pushed his soft mouth against mine. The kiss was sudden, so it took me a second to slip into it fully, wrapping my arms around his waist after he pulls me closer. I sighed and parted my lips slightly, closing my eyes. Ryou's tongue slid out of his mouth and into mine, meeting mine and curling around it. This kiss wasn't long, but it was enough to get my heart racing to the point where the pendant began to shine through my dress, lighting our faces and chests brightly.

Ryou broke away first, about 45 seconds after the pendant started to glow. "What's this...?"

"The pendant..." I tugged it out from underneath my dress "That was in my dream…"

I pulled it from around my neck and handed it to Ryou, watching the crystal grow brighter. Right when it left my hand, it stopped glowing as brightly was now very faint. And so did I; I wasn't glowing, but I felt faint.

I started to sway, head reeling. Suppressing a moan, I shut my eyes tight, biting my lip to stay conscious. "Are you ok?" I heard Ryou say as if he was behind glass.

"No, actually...." I muttered, clenching my hands into fists. Through the dizziness, I felt a thump on the back of my neck and felt the pendant back on me; I was instantly better.

"It seems almost as if the crystal if your life-force..." Ryou said. I heard him move around so he was beside me, most likely to catch me if I passed out.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" I jolted upright, eyes flying open.

"Calm down... it was a hypothesis..." he said soothingly, laying a hand on the back of my head and running it down my hair.

"I really hope so...." I muttered then sighed, standing up. "We should go back downstairs...."

"Ok..."

He got up also and I followed him out the door. While we walked down the hallway, I noticed his left wrist. Clamped around it was the collar I'd put on him in cat form the first time I'd seen him as a cat (even though I did not know it was him at the time....). "Have you been wearing that since I put it on you...?" I asked, looking up into his face.

His cheeks turned pink and he 1/4 grinned, the corners of his mouth tugging back. "Yeah... why?"

"Nothing...." I couldn't' help but smile.

We reached the landing and Ryou said that we were going to open the cafe after all today. That didn't please anyone.

As soon as the boys were all downstairs, everyone except Zakuro swarmed me, bombarding me with the same question: 'Are you two together-together?' or 'Is Ryou your boyfriend?!' and other variations of the same questions. I answered them all the same: Think what you want.

The normal flow of girls started about half an hour after we opened the cafe, all of them giggling and raving about something going on at the local school. "Kinomi, what do they keep talking about?" I asked as she and I took refuge in the bathroom: her to catch her breath and put my hair in a braid.

"The mid-semester dance of course!" She said, excited as she twisted my hair around itself.

"Hmm.... what's the theme? I might drop by in the middle of it to see what's going on... I've never been to a dance..."

Kinomi's hands stopped. "You've.... never...been to a...dance?!" she said incredulously, resuming her rapid braiding.

"Well... no. I was too young when I went through middle and high school..."

"Oh.. I forgot you'd already been through school..."

She finished braiding and we both went back out to find the cafe almost empty. "I'd almost forgotten that we opened the cafe late.... it's almost closing time..." Kinomi sighed, going over and taking an order with a smile.

I followed her lead, taking an order of lemon-cream custard and a toffee hot chocolate with milk. A few seconds after I'd come out with the order, exactly two minutes before closing, the doors opened, the sunlight of sunset streaming in. "We're closed for-" I started, setting the bag with the cream and hot chocolate then stopped and stared.

A tallish boy in a big baggy black and red hoodie jacket over a grayish t-shirt, his hands in the pockets, and long slightly baggy dark jeans stood in the doorway. There were thick army-looking black boots under the jeans. The boy's hair was medium-dark emerald green and longish, obscuring the majority of his face. Hiding behind his emerald hair were two of one of the most awesome pairs of eyes I'd ever seen. They were a deep bronze-gold color and sparkled brilliantly. His skin was paler than a human's. Something was maddeningly familiar about him and I couldn't place a finger on it.

The boy looked shocked, but his eyes sparkled anyway and his silky hair swaying slightly as he shifted to his other foot. "Um... hi..." he said, looking confused, "What did you do to your hair, neko-chan?"

I think my chin touched Florida. Or, it could've if it were possible.

"Um..." was all I could muster as I walked toward him. He sounded like- no _exactly _Kish.

"Hey...." he said and smiled down at me, still looking confused, "Can you talk..?"

I took in a deep breath, calming myself. There's no way this could be Kish... Kish was an alien... this guy's human... and just so happens to look like Kish.....

"Bleuberri, we're closing up, it's time to go...." I turned to see Kinomi walking toward us then stopping in her tracks, her eyes glued to guy-who-looks-like-Kish. "Oh my...." she said then she swayed.

The new guy was beside her in an instant, catching her before she fell to the floor in a faint. The guy stood up, Kinomi in his arms and placed her gently in a nearby chair. "She fainted..." he said.

"Naw, Sherlock?" I said, sarcasm finding it's way back into my system.

"Who's Sherlock?" guy-who-looks-like-Kish asked, looking at me, a confused expression on his face.

"Who are _you_?" I said, not answering his question.

"You don't recognize me, neko-chan?" he asked, looking a little hurt.

"Err..." I shook my head, confused about the 'neko-chan' comment, "You look like someone I know... just...."

"Just human?" He said, a devastatingly cute smile lighting his face. "It's me, Kitten..."

Kish's old pet name for me echoed in my head. "K-k-Kish....?!" I said, eyes getting very big.

He smiled even wider. I think my chin touched Florida again. That's about the only way to explain the shock I was feeling. "How… the _hell....._?" I said, sitting down across the table from unconscious Kinomi.

Kish opened his mouth, about to say something, then the door to the cafe opened again and two guys came in. My face turned pale again and I went deathly cold again, seeing Masaya. I must've looked afraid or angry because Kish turned and saw them too and his eyes widened when he saw Masaya. He stepped back a little, aura turning grey-yellow with fear.

The other guy looked very similar to Masaya and had very dark green hair and bright blue eyes similar to Kinomi's. "Oh hi..." the other guy said, looking over at me and smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. His aura was a very kind sort-of yellow-green. Kind and healing/caring... "What's wrong with Kinomi?" he said, looking really freaked-out now and he went over to Kinomi, reaching down and feeling her forehead.

"What happened…?" Masaya asked, looking over at me and smiling slightly, "You're new, aren't you?"

My fists clenched under the table and I shook my head. "You're not...? Then... who are you..."

"Ichigo must've forgotten to tell you that I'm the new mew. She's not here, by the way.... I'm Bleuberri Fujiwara," I told him, fighting to keep my voice calm, "I'm the one who ran into you that day..."

"Oh yeah... I didn't recognize you...." Masaya said, smiling, "Hey, Ichirou, I'm going..." He said as he turned, heading out the door. _Wow... what a dense jerk-off...._

"K...." the guy with blue eyes- Ichirou- said, not even glancing over at Masaya as he left. As soon as he was gone, Kish and I relaxed.

"Um... Ichirou- is it? - Who are you...? Are you Kinomi's brother…?"

"Yeah..." he said, straightening up and looking at me, "And you're the great Bleuberri onee-chan that Kinomi keeps telling me about..?"

_Onee-chan....? _"Yeah...."

"So… what happened, neko-chan?" Kish said, sitting down in front of Kinomi on another chair.

"You came in and she fainted..." I said, looking at Kish like 'You were there. Why are you asking me?'.

"Onee...chan....?" Kinomi muttered, stirring. I was beside her in an instant.

"What, youngling?" I asked-out of some weird impulse- peering at her.

She opened a large blue eye and looked up at me, opening the other. "I had the...best dream...."

"Yeah…? What happened…?" I asked, feeling like a real older sister.

"I was about to go home and I saw Kish...." she said dreamily. I heard him snicker lightly and shot him a glance that said 'shut up before I box your ears'. "And he was..."

"Human?" Kish said, ignoring my glance entirely and leaning foreword, smiling, so she caught full sight of him.

Kinomi's eyes went waaay bigger than mine had gone and she swooned, fainting again, her eyes rolling shut.

I rolled my eyes too and looked up at Ichirou. He was looking at Kish in a funny way. A mixture of shock, confusion, and something I couldn't identify. It was like 'oh my god, you're the one my sister is going out with?!'

A few minutes of staring later, Kinomi stirred again and sat up fully in her chair, stretching and yawning. "Hi, Bleuberri-san!" she said when she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Hello, youngling."

"What happened?"

"You passed out…" Ichirou said, looking relieved.

"Hi Ichirou!" she said, smiling widely at him.

"Hi, Kitsune-chan," Kish said, getting up and stretching also.

Kinomi's eyes snapped to Kish and her mouth fell open. "Kish?!???!?!??!?!?!?!" she said, getting up to and taking a step towards him.

He smiled and nodded, holding out his arms as if he was expecting a hug.

Well... lemme tell you this: he got waaaaaaaay more than a hug. It was more of an ultra-glomp. He looked happy at that. Add a kiss to the equation and you've got a couple who won't drop back to earth for about five minutes. Ichirou and I turned around, similar expressions on our faces.

And of course, to ruin a perfectly fine moment, a chimera-anima attacked.

The cafe walls and floor shook as something landed outside. The other mews-except Ichigo, who had gone home early because she was feeling sick- came out of the changing room, in normal attire and Kinomi and Kish broke apart, Kinomi springing up and looking ready for action- if not kind of tipsy-kiss-high....

"Hello again, LOSER!!!" A super-annoying child's voice sang from above us and I knocked Ichirou out of the way as a small knife came flying at him.

"Your aim is terrible!" Another, similar voice said.

"like yours isn't any better, Meiya!" the first voice said.

"Oh shut up, Maya and let's get to killin'!' the second voice.

I felt myself freeze up. Maya… that little demon girl who had put a knife to my throat. Who had threatened me. Who wanted to kill me. Who was teamed up with Kuriachania.

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro.."

"Mew Mew Kinomi!"

"Metamorphooooo-SIS!" they all said, raising their mew pendants into the air.

There were multiple flashes of light around me, including one from Ichirou. I just kind of stood there, the transformation words not coming. "Uuuh... Mew Mew Bleuberri! Metamorphooooo-SIS!" I said uneasily and there was a slight flash of light and I was Mew Bleuberri. The only thing different was that The Crystal was on my collar instead of my mew pendant and that my black hair was back in place.

Without pausing to think about this, I careened outside to where everyone was battling two mammoth mutant...squirrels...?

"What the hell?" I said, stopping and staring. Yes, my eyes weren't deceiving me, they were huge, gray, mutant, freaky-but-still-kind-of-cute-in-a-creepy-way squirrels. And sitting on each of their heads was the same person. No, wait... they were twins. They both had flame red hair, one cut in a smooth bob- the other in a kind of wild-bob-, and both had lazar red eyes with slit-pupils. Both had similar outfits on- a strapless band of reddish-fur around their tops, furry also reddish-brown shorts, boots that came up to just below their shins in the fur again, fingerless wrist-gloves (like pudding's) in the fur. Hidden amongst their thick hair were a pair of tall, fluffy-tipped dark reddish squirrel ears, and erected behind the two was a full, fluffy squirrel tail. Aha.... great... a few other new evil mews... and they had... red squirrel genes...._ Ok then....._

The twin on the left glare-sneered at me when I arrived, her fingers flexing and another small knife-sword appeared in her hand and she slid off her beast just in time to miss an attack from Pudding. "Maya, where are you going?!" her sister said, looking down at her. Her sister-the one who had spoken- had the straight bun.

Within a second, she was running- scampering- at me full speed. I had just enough time to summon my Vocal and put it up in a shield before she sprang on me, eyes quite insane. The shield knocked her out of the air, but didn't hurt her like a normal human would've. Instead, she sprang up and attempted to get into the shield. After trying and failing about 17 more times to get in, she was standing- quivering in fatigue- looking around for a way to get in.

Then her eyes fell on human-Kish and a malicious smile darkened her face and she started to walk, then run, to him. "No!" I screamed, breaking my shield immediately. Kish was backing away slowly as Maya sped toward him.

Then what seemed enough like a miracle to make me believe there was a god happened. Nisiki crashed out of the earth- YEAH! He had been hiding under the ground, listening for a good time to help- and stood in front of Kish, samurai sword glinting gold in the sunset. Maya slowed slightly then went ahead, faster. "Come any closer and you will be sorry," Nisiki growled, hazel eyes aflame.

Zakuro turned from her spot of battle and saw Nisiki, her eyes widening with comprehension. Her mouth fell open as she watched Maya speed toward him, knife ready to stab. She started to run to them, a scowl showing that she was going to attack. "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" She shouted, thrashing her weapon through the air and sending the purple light ribbon at the area just in front of Nisiki. The blast buffeted Nisiki slightly, sending him back half a step and a wind over him. It sent little Maya three-quarters of the way back to her beast, who had just been beaten by Kinomi, Mint, and Pudding.

"Bleuberri! We need your help!" Mint screamed as the other squirrel roared- why is everything that doesn't normally roar roaring?! First a slug, then ants, now a squirrel- in fury and swiped at the group of Ichigo and Lettuce, who both dodged and sent another blow at it.

"Sorry!" I said, head flipping back and forth from Zakuro, who was battling alongside Nisiki with Maya- who somehow put up a good fight- to her and Lettuce and Pudding.

"Bleuberri Vocal Sonic boom!!" I yelled, slashing the vocal through the air in multiple swings so many waves burst out of the end. They hit the best and sent it down in an instant, not needing our combined powers.

Again, I ask anyone- Why do these frigging dizzy spells keep hitting at the worst times?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

I sank to my knees, holding my head tightly, eyes watering. A scream from Kinomi made me look up and see her kneeling too, holding her head also. A vision came to us both, knocking us both unconscious.

_A massive KA-BOOM! hit my ears a second later, the force knocking me to hard, unkind concrete. Large, unfriendly waves of heat whipped at my back mercilessly. Smoke clogged my senses of sight, smell, feeling, even taste. A solid oblivion of gray-green smoke all around me. "MUUM!" I screamed shrilly, my voice sounding like when I was 5 as heat and smoke seared my eyes. "MUUUM!"_

_ "your mummy's gone." A silky voice said. _

_ I looked up to see a slim figure coming from my left. My eyes hurt, my chest hurt, my hands and knees were throbbing from where I'd caught myself. "MUUUUMY! DAAADY! ZAKURO!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. Red eyes glinted from the person's face that i couldn't see. _

_ "RIKKUUUUU!?" I heard a faint voice yell, "RIKKUUUU?!"_

_ The shadowy person hissed and melted away into the smoke. _

_ "ZAKUROOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, throwing myself into my sisters arms. _

_ "WHERE ARE MUM AND DAD?" She yelled, looking around us frantically. Her hair slapped my face multiple times. _

_ "ow. Zakuro!!!" I yelled, clutching at her shirt, sobbing, "They're dead!!"_

_ "Oh...." she said. The sound reverberated funnily inside my head as my eyes began to droop. "WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!!!" Zakuro yelled as sirens reached us throught the dense smoke. that reverberated too as my head dropped back. I fainted as a guy in a bright yellow suit reached us._

A new scene met my eyes. I was floating in what seemed to be a black ocean, bubbles coming up from my nose & mouth. They were colored blood-red. "Bleuberri.." A voice soft as velvet whispered through the oblivion, tugging me a little from the cold blackness.

"Bleuberri....!" the voice was louder, more frantic. My thoughts muttered 'What...?'

"Bleuberri!" I crashed though the surface of the ocean, orange sunlight hitting my eyes. The lights popped in and out of my vision and then flickered away as I turned my head away from the light.

"Finally..." the velvet voice cushioned my ears as I looked to it's speaker. Then I almost gasped. Nisiki, the one guy who I loved like a brother (A _**BROTHER**_!!!!!!) but hated for his sarcasm, had brought me back from a near-coma. That and the fact that he was looking at me tenderly made me scoot away and sit up, still in Mew form. "Where's Kinomi?" I asked.

"Over here, onee-chan!" Her voice said brightly from my left. I whipped my head around to see her sitting in the grass, Kish beside her, and a tall guy with long brown hair in a pony tail. I would've thought it was Keiichiro but this guy's eyes were bright green. That and he was in a pair of short-shorts and a robe-thingy.

_Kinomi, who's this? _asked her.

_It's Ichirou... _replied..._don't..._

"Hey, Ichirou, why are you in a dress?" I asked, fighting the smile.

The look on his face was priceless. "See! Even Bleuberri thinks it's a dress!" he said, gesturing towards me. Nisiki and I snorted and turned away from him, hiding our laughs.

"It's not a dress...." Mint said from beside Zakuro.

"Looks like it..." Nisiki muttered, making me cover my mouth with my hands and squinting my eyes shut.

"Alright, everyone!" Keiichiro said, coming out of the cafe, sounding a little stern, "Is there a reason you all are still here...?"

"We got attacked, obviously!" Kinomi said, her blue eyes shooting fire. Heh heh… that quick temper made me so proud sometimes

Keiichiro blinked and looked around. "Well.... okay... good job...." he walked back into the cafe.

"Well...." Ichirou said after a minute, "I guess we should...go...?" he looked at Kinomi, who nodded.

"Hey.." Mint called before everyone went away. I heard her thoughts: 'I regret asking this'. "My parents are holding a banquet tomorrow and Nanny pestered me to invite you."

Everyone declined. "I have school," were Lettuce, Kinomi, Ichirou, and Pudding's responses. "I have to go to a mentoring meeting," Nisiki said. "I have a photo shoot to do," Zakuro said, a smallish hint of 'sorry' in her tone.

"Bleuberri?" Mint asked as everyone but Nisiki, who loitered near the sidewalk, walked away. Her eyes were hopeful and she was thinking _Please? I don't want to be alone with middle-aged hypochondriacs. _

I half-smiled and said, "Sure."

"Well," Mint said, snapping instantly back into Mint mode. "It's all formal, no exceptions."

"Uuuuuuuh......." I said, regretting I'd said yes. "Well..."

"What?" she said, her voice cutting and edgy with a hint of sarcasm.

"She doesn't have a dress," Nisiki called over.

"Thaaanks..." I grumbled then looked back at Mint, who was looking me up and down, not looking surprised.

"I might have something that'll fit you..." she said. "But I don't know..."

"Why doesn't she come over to your house and spend some time over there?" Nisiki suggested.

I glared at him, thinking Mint wouldn't agree. Until she shrugged and said, "Sure."

I stared at her. "Don't hug me," she said, stepping back one step.

"I wasn't going to..." I said.

"You're really going to wear a dress?" Nisiki asked as we walked home. "I'd pay money to see that!" I'd changed back into my human form and the normal black hair had stayed.

"Shut up before I punch your face in." I grumbled, wincing as a reflection of the bright sunset gleamed off a car into my eyes. I'd seemed to become more subjective to light since this morning when I woke up to find my hair blonde.

"Easy," he said, raising his palms to calm me down. I just glared at him through silted eyes. "I was joking, grumpy ass."

"I feel like I'm in a hangover..." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes against my hands.

"How would you know what that feels like?" Nisiki asked sharply.

"I read about it, baka," I said lowly, wincing as another sunlight caught the pond we passed.

"Oh..." He went quiet. "Well.... are you official?"

I looked up at him confusedly, raising an eyebrow as we turned a corner where there were tall houses that shaded out the sun.

"You and Ryou," he said, hazel eyes dark and kind of brooding.

"Oh..." I flushed pink and watched a bird overhead interested-ly.

"You are...." he said.

His tone made me look around. "What's with you?" I asked as I watched his aura turn gray-dark green in slight anger/jealousy. His outer ring was white for his wolf genes.

"Nothing," he said loftily and sped up a little. He had turned his face back in front of him and was giving the death stare at the sidewalk.

I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Tell me now." I said, confused and angry, the pink flush turning my ears red with anger. "What's' wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, looking down into my face then looking away.

"Liar."

"No"

"Yeah"

"n.o."

"Hell yeah."

"Stooop...." he groaned, trying to break out of my grip, but I held firm.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll let go."

"Well..." His aura turned rosy. Good god, who was he thinking about…? "It's about you-"

"ME?!?!??!?!?!" I yelped, letting go of his arm, my hand feeling burned and tingly.

"What? What's wrong with you?" he said, reaching out to touch my shoulder. I Yelped- feeling a sense of deja vu- and grabbing his hand and pulling him over my shoulder, slamming him into the ground. "You're making a bad habit of throwing me into the ground..." he groaned as I dropped his wrist and backed away.

"Do you- you- you...." I said, not being able to say the rest.

"What?!" he yelped, sitting up and leaning away from me. "Like you?"

I stared at him, face turning red. His was tinged with pink. "Wrong Fujiwara, Bleuberri." He pinched his lips together right after he said this and looked away.

I stared. And stared. And stared. My mouth opened, chin touching Florida for the third time today. "You...like.... Zakuro?!??!" I said slowly as he turned red and I turned more pink than red. "Oh. my. god."

"Uhhhh.... yeah..." he stood up and started to walk away. "Let's go. You have to get ready to go to Mint's"

The back of my head tingled slightly and I reached back to pat it then continued.

"By the way..." he snickered slightly, glancing over his shoulder and continuing on, "Your hair's changing color."

I stopped and looked into one of the huge windows we were passing. Slowly, starting at the roots, my hair was turning light blonde and long again, the back lengthening. "Let's go," I said and hurried down the street, hoping no one was watching. Another tingly feeling tickled the back of my neck and I turned, looking behind me but still walking. The sun had disappeared behind a heavy cloud and everything was shadowy. Above the concrete about 8 ft. up, the air seemed to ripple and waver, then it went still. Turning back around, I hurried up to catch up to Nisiki, glancing over my shoulder.

I stood in front of very large, ornate gates in front of a bigger-than-average mansion, clenching my duffel bag tightly. Swallowing hard, I pushed through the gates and over the huge lawn with trimmed topiaries and gargling fountains, my now-in-a-pony-tail blonde hair wavering behind me. I'd hardly remembered packing the duffel bag and walking here because I was in a daze at Nisiki's secret infatuation. Truth be told, though, I wasn't surprised one bit.

I knocked lightly on the 3-story door and waited, hearing light footsteps. The door was illuminated by the crystal, which was pulsating brighter and more faster with my pulse. Pulling the crystal out from under my gray t-shirt, I examined it, squinting at it. _ It appears as if it's your life force... _'s words echoed in my head and I shook my head quickly, putting It back under my shirt. Slowly, the door opened and a little old lady peered up at me from behind her spectacles. "You are Bleuberri, yes?" she asked, voice edgy.

I nodded saying, "Yes ma'am."

A smile broke over her face and she opened the door to let me in. Taking long strides, I walked into the foyer, taking in the large, swooping staircase and the polished tiles. Mint stood on the right side of the steps and came foreword, not looking very happy. "Hi Mint." I said and stopped as she walked foreword.

She nodded her head and glanced at the little old lady. "Dinner will be served shortly in the dining hall." the old lady smiled then looked up the stairwell as a door opened. Mint looked up as well and her expression hardened. I glanced up and did a double-take.

Walking down the stairs, one hand in his pocket, and the other holding a college text-book that I had in my room, was a very handsome boy. He had mint's color hair and deep mocha eyes. His hair would've reminded me of Ryou's if it had been flipped back in a wind-blown look on the sides. _Ok.... you're cute. _walked down the stairs, walking past Mint and pausing to look down at us. "Hello," he said quietly then walked out of the house, flanked by two guards.

I stared after him and then looked back at Mint, who looked downcast. "Well... let's go to my room...."

We got to her room and I hesitantly set down my duffel bag on the floor, near the door, looking around. The room was big, about 1/3 bigger than my own. A huge bed, another slightly smaller pullout bed opposite it, dominated a corner. A dresser took up another corner and the wall near it had a huge double-pair of mirror doors. A huge pair of French door-windows dominated a wall and led out to a spacious balcony, which overlooked the side of the house's lawn. "Was that your brother?" I asked as she looked out the huge window.

She nodded curtly and said, "He's going to study abroad after a few more weeks."

"Oh..." I felt a little sorry for her, learning from her thoughts that she spent most of her days in this big house alone. "What's his name?"

She looked at me sharply. "You don't like him, do you?"

I looked at her like 'are you serious?'. Then realization dawned on her face. "Ooh..." she said, "His name is Seiji."

"Ok." I nodded then looked away, feeling uncomfortable. I didn't really spend that much time with Mint and hardly ever talked to her so I didn't know what to say.

"Dinner is served, Miss Mint and Miss Bleuberri," The little old lady called through the door just as the smell of pork reached my nose.

Mint and I walked out of her room and I followed her into a church-like dining room, the white china plates lay out with rich dishes. The old lady listed out all of the dishes, but I didn't pay attention until she mentioned the dessert would be mini pound cakes with vanilla ice cream. I watched Mint as I ate; she picked at her plate, not really eating. After I had finished, she led me back up to her room and into her closet.

My chin almost dropped, but I wasn't very surprised that her closet was the same size of her room. Very expensive-looking dresses lined the walls and shoes took up half of one wall. I'm not a very girly-girl that squeals like a pig when she sees a lot of dresses and shoes I meandered into the closet and fingered through the dresses.

Finding a Chinese-looking blue and silver dress, I tried it on. I walked out into the main room, where the full-length mirror stood and looked into it, shifting around and moving my ponytail out of the way. There was a sniff from behind me and I turned to see Mint standing in front of the window, her shoulders quivering. "Mint..." I said, fear and shock gripping at my heart, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she snapped, clenching one of her hands.

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently turning her around. Tears leaked from her brown eyes and her lip was quivering. "Does it have something to do with Seiji?" I asked.

She shook her head and glanced away, lip trembling and a small sob escaping her lips. "I'd offer words of consolation...but I know none..." I said, trying not to look sympathetic.

"I-it's not j-just Sei-seiji," she said, looking up at my eyes then looking away. "It's..."

"Everything?"

She nodded, her body quivering. I led her over to the bed and sat her down, sitting beside her. "It's just…hard," she looked down at her lap as I reached over and pulled a handkerchief out of a little box, handing it to her. "I was normal and everything....now I'm a superhero. Seiji won't speak to me. Only Ichirou listens to me." Her face vanished behind the handkerchief.

"I'm listening," I said. Hearing her thoughts, I added, "and I promise I won't tell anyone anything."

"It's just that..." her ears turned red and her body convulsed in a sob, "I want to protect him...and Seiji... but I don't know how.... and I'm afraid..." She couldn't go on explaining but she didn't have to.

"Well..." I sighed and couldn't think of what to say, "I would say we're in the same boat... but..."

She raised her head, her eyes only showing, and looked at me. "Really?"

"Well..." I shifted, "Yeah... I want to protect two people that I love,"

She looked confused. "Ryou and Nisiki," I said, not sure about the latter.

Her eyes and face crumpled and she hid her entire face again. "What? What's wrong?!" I said, freaking out more.

"Y-you only care for those two?" her voice was muffled.

"I thought we were just listing boys we wanted to protect..." I said, sighing, "Truth be told.... I would die...if it would save everyone...."

There was silence for a long time then she slowly looked out at me. "I don't want you to die..." she said quietly.

"I didn't say I was going to die..." I said, very shocked.

"You're too..." she stopped herself as a sneeze raked her, turning her face into the handkerchief again. She looked back out at me then yawned slightly.

I yawned also, turning away. "Stop yawning..." I grumbled, "It's contagious."

She laughed shakily. "Sooo.... about the party tomorrow...." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Who all's going to be there?"

"Not very many people...." she said, a thinking expression on her face, "The Yons, the Rens, the Yotsuras...." her voice faded off as she looked at my face. "What?"

"I-" I was a little shocked, "I know all of those people...."

She stared at me for a minute then asked, "how... can you know them...?"

"My parents held a lot of dinners and parties when they were…" I held off, heart stopping for a second in pain, "and they forced me to be present at each one. So I was well known at them."

Mint stared at me. "Well...maybe they forgot you." she said, a bit of normal Mint coming back in.

"Hopefully..." I shuddered, remembering old, withered faces.

Mint yawned again. "We should get some sleep." she said, "We need to be up early tomorrow to get ready." She eyed my hair and I rolled my eyes.

After she changed into her nightdress, she asked for help in undoing her hair, which I did. "Wow..." I said as she brushed it a little. "You should wear it like that more often.."

She looked over at me, "Yeah.... the buns hurt after a little while..." Her hair was wavy and silky when down.

I changed into the red and black tank top and black capris I'd brought and sat down on the pullout bed, finding it very sink-y. "Ooooh...." I mumbled, laying backwards and stretching out, sinking a little into the middle of the mattress. "This is heavenly...."

Mint looked over at me and stared. "What?" I said, propping myself up on my elbows, "My mattress at home is kind of hard."

She nodded slowly and looked away, clucking her tongue. A small dog scampered excitedly into the room and leapt onto her bed, liking her face. I smiled as she laughed and said, "Enough, Mikey."

Mikey looked around and yelped in my direction, sniffing me. She padded across Mint's bed and leapt onto the one I was on. I held out my hand and waited as Mikey looked at it, coking her head to the side. Tentatively, she stretched out her neck so her nose was near my hand and sniffed. She turned and walked away, tail up, and went back over to Mint. Mint giggled, "She mustn't like you very much…"

"Well...I am part cat and have two cats," I said, shrugging. Truth be told, I'm not all that fond of dogs.

A little while later, after Mikey had settled into her own little bed beside Mint's; Mint clicked off her light via remote and turned onto her side, facing the window, which was cracked. I curled into a ball, wrapping my arms around my knees and looked out the window as Mint fell asleep. Lying awake, I stared out the window at the cloudy night, the moonlight shining on me then hiding its face behind a cloud again. Closing my eyes, I tried to get some sleep.

And, of course, I couldn't go to sleep. The tapping at the window didn't help either. I sighed and pulled the cover up over my head, curling into a tighter ball. That only made the tap increase in tempo. I tried to ignore it and tried to sleep...until it got on my nerves. Lifting a small portion of the blanket, I peeked out at the window.

It was pitch black until I made my eyes turn panther-like; they glowed through the darkness out the window. The tapping stopped and a small shadow in the shaped of a cat pounced up onto the ledge on the balcony. Curious, I got up, quiet as a shadow, and slipped outside, sliding the door shut. As soon as I stepped outside, a small gust whistled by and the moon lit up everything for a second, including the cat. "Alto!" I almost squealed, recognizing it.

The small gray cat turned, it's blue eyes sparkling. It hopped down then a white light played around it's form and he grew, tail shrinking back into his butt and fur disappearing, leaving tan human skin. A few seconds later, Ryou was standing on all fours, blinking up at me, his cat ears and crooked tail slowly vanishing. He stood, in nothing but long black pants and his red collar, smiling. I smiled back, cheeks turning slightly pink. "Hey," he said quietly as he leaned against the side of the balcony.

"What are you, stalking me?" I asked sarcastically, leaning against the balcony also and smiling up at him.

He chuckled and nudged me with an elbow, "No...." he said quietly.

"Well...." I nudged him back. "Why are you here then?"

"I couldn't sleep...."

"Weird...." I murmured looking away for a second at the moon.

"What?"

"I couldn't either," I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side. "Aren't you cold?"

"No, I brought a jacket," I looked around the balcony, eyes not seeing any, "It's under the balcony."

"Oh..." I looked up into his face again. The crystal started glowing brightly again, pulsing along with my pulse.

"Getting excited?" he teased, pulling me close so I was leaning against his chest.

"No." I said teasingly. When his smile drooped a little I hugged him, "I has joking."

"So you are?" His voice made his chest vibrate, making me shiver slightly.

I didn't answer; I just held him, laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes. "What happens if you stay as a cat for too long?" I asked.

"I don't really know... but the nearer I get to the ten-minute mark, the more like a cat I feel like. Why?"

"How long do you think I can stay like a cat?"

"I think the longest is about six hours," he paused, "Why are you asking me all of this?"

I shrugged, "Just curious..."

The moon came out of hiding and my cat eyes adjusted, pupils turning to slight slits. A scratch was on Ryou's shoulder and looked fresh. "What did you do?" I said, pulling away.

"What?" he looked at me, confused.

"You're hurt..." I reached out a finger and touched the scar. Ryou stiffened as dim light seeped around my finger from the scar. Gasping slightly, I withdrew, watching as the scar started to seal up, the skin knitting a new layer of skin. At the sight, I swayed and sat down slowly. That was one sight I really never want to see again.

"Are you ok?" he knelt on one knee in front of me, trying to see into my eyes.

"Sorry.." I said faintly as he pulled me to him, plumping me into his lap, "That just was..."

He put his arms around me and hugged me tight around the shoulders, laying his head on my shoulder. His breath rolled across my neck and I breathed in deeply, turning my head to look at him. Raising his eyes, Ryou looked back at me, a teeny smile on his face.

The air rippled like water in a pond over us then Kwin materialized, hovering in front of the balcony. Ryou and I's heads snapped up, expressions similar. Ryou asked lowly, "What do you want?"

Kwin glared at us, arms crossed, hair dancing in the wind. "Kwin...." I said, standing up threateningly. "Go away," My tail and my ears folded back twitched in anger as my hair rippled.

He looked at me, an almost sorry look in his blue eyes as they glimmered. "Whatever you say..." he looked sad as he materialized away, the air rippling again. I thought I heard him say something else just before he went away but I was starting to feel tired, so I dismissed it

"I might need to go...." Ryou said as he stood up. Suddenly, taking my face in his hands, he pressed his lips against mine softly- my tail and ears popping back into sight- then started so shrink as my hands case around his waist. He turned into a cat before I could fully enjoy the kiss. Now Alto, he looked into my eyes and purred once. Then he leapt out of my arms and onto the balcony, stealthily sneaking down and padding away quickly. After I watched him go, I turned and went inside, savoring the heat as I slid the door shut again. Sliding into the covers, I turned over, curling into a ball, making my ears and tail go away.

Mint poked me awake what seemed like an hour later. "We need to get ready," she said as she went into the closet, followed by two maids. Two more were out in the main room with me and helped me into the dress and sat me down to work on my hair. As they combed and twisted my long blonde hair, I watched people- more maids and butlers- scurry around the garden in frenzy. After they'd done my hair, twisting it into two buns with long strands hanging off of it and two thick pieces in the front floating down, they turned my chair around and started to pad on makeup on my face. I held up my hand and stopped them, "No. This is fine..." I was shocked when they really backed off and bowed.

Turning, I saw why. Mint had re-entered the room, in a very pretty, rich, dark turquoise sundress that ploufed- for need of a better word- around her knees. Her hair was down and wavy, a turquoise band hidden among her locks. "Well...." she looked over at me and walked over to the door, "It's no use to anyone when you stare..."

"You're one to talk," I said as she was staring at me. I walked out of her room and into a hallway then stopped; I thought I'd seen a guy standing in the hallway. Mint rushed past me, "Come _on_, we need to be early!"

I groaned and hurried after her, the breeze around my shins making me feel weird. My boots were the only shoes I'd ever worn and the thick-padded Japanese-looking silk slip-ons felt weak and flimsy. "Is there going to be food?" I asked as my stomach grumbled in displeasure.

"Later on, yes..." Mint said briskly as we went down another hallway. Her house was like a labyrinth. Finally, we arrived outside as a gentile wind picked up, ruffling Mint and I's skirts. I was glad I'd work some shorts under the dress if the wind was going to be blowing. The party went on and I became Mint's shadow, being too shy to speak to anyone, even though I recognized a few of them.

That plan didn't work out because there were more than 'middle-aged hypochondriacs'. The families had sons and daughters around my age. When I lost Mint in the crowd, a group of high-school guys swarmed me. "Hey" a few called. They all were eyeing my chest and bare legs, perverted thoughts running through their minds.

I ignored them and walked through the group, looking for Mint. As I walked over toward the edge of the crowd, I spotted her, glaring at a short girl with very long badly dyed blonde hair and a very annoying voice.

The girl was saying something like 'life-long enemies' or something like that. I almost laughed; I hadn't seen this bitch in about seven or eight years and she hadn't changed one bit. Her name was Kanna something-or-the-rather and we had known each other since about four years old.

"Mint," I said softly as I walked up to beside Mint and stood with my arms crossed, "Who's this?"

Mint jumped at my 'appearance out of nowhere' and Kanna looked aghast. "What do you mean, you don't know who I a-" she began to say until she looked up into my face. "Oh my goodness...." God her voice was nasal.

"Remember me?" I almost sneered, looking down at her, "You haven't changed one bit."

Kanna paled considerably, her large green eyes getting even larger. She made herself look smaller and turned away, walking quickly- I note that she stumbled mostly. Mint turned to me, "What the heck," she said, her brown eyes trying to figure me out, "Was that about?"

"She said I was her sworn enemy when we were four," I said, shrugging. Mint laughed and I knew why- Kanna had done that to Mint also. I grinned a little.

Then Mint turned serious again, making my smile drop. "I overheard some guys talking about almost robberies committed in Tokyo," she said lowly, turning her back on the other guests. I nodded; I'd heard a little of that too. "And the weird thing was... the guys who were trying to rob the places were caught on tape then the camera would get really fuzzy and then within a minute, after the alarms were set off, the screen would clear and the would-be-robbers would be bound and gagged..."

I contemplated this until she said something else, "And people passing by the area of the would-be-robbery would see something take off into the sky..."

We looked at each other sharply. "Do you think it's another mew...?" I asked.

Mint looked aghast. "No one else knows how to do what Ryou..." a corner of my mouth tugged up, "and Keiichiro have done. What are you grinning at?" she asked, looking annoyed.

I shook my head a little and said "Nothing..."

A screech hit my ears and I recoiled to the ground, covering my ears with my hands. Mint looked down at me and knelt beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked as the ground shook a second later. Mint almost lost balance then steadied herself... then ducked as a huge saucer with razor-edges whizzed past her face.

She turned and I looked over to see a large-ish- _AGAIN, _LARGE ANIIMAL THING!!- ugly-ass, fat, gopher or beaver thing. Mint, her hand still on my shoulder, yelled "mew Mew Mint! Metamorphosis!"

Then a weird thing happened. I didn't say anything, but an icy blue-more white than icy- with slightly darker blue streaks came to life around me. When the light was gone, I stood up, feeling....short.

I looked over and saw Mint's normally calm and narrow eyes-directly at the height of my own- wider than dinner plates. "Oh....my....god...." she uttered, looking me up and down.

"What?" I asked, then looked over at her house, into a window. "Oh my god..." I said, mouth dropping.

I looked exactly like Mint; I was in her mew outfit and everything-with the exception that everything was some shade of black, my eyes were still blue, and that the little hang-y things that fell on either side of Mint's face were waist-length. And the wings were a bit bigger and looked almost like angel wings, just not as pretty and the tail feathers were fluffed out. The pendant had been replaced with the Crystal.

Another saucer whizzed between us and we jumped away from each-other, turning to face the....gopher.

"Mint Arrow!" Mint yelled. At the same time, Mint's weapon- just black- appeared in my hand and when Mint pointed her weapon at the...gopher... and shouted her attack, the weapon I held did the same. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" Instead of a pink light arrow coming from mine- like it did hers- a white arrow burst out of it.

Both arrows hit the...gopher... and it screamed- again the screaming- and shrunk down, a little jellyfish alien thingy coming out of it's chest. A small black robot-looking very similar to Masha- floated from the direstion of the house and "ate" it. Kanna the witch lay on the ground, where the gopher-beaver thing had been, unconscious. For about three seconds. She leapt up and looked around, spotting me first.

"Oh my god," she said, running over to me and hugging me tightly around the neck. "You, like, saved me! You're so awesome!"

I looked over at Mint to ask her 'help me!!' but she still stood there staring at me. "Kanna, we need to go before that thing gets back here!" a woman said from off to our right.

Kanna looked over then leapt away from me. "How much for your powers if anything else like that attacks me?" she said eagerly, eyes glittery.

Mint had made her way over to me and when I looked over at her, she looked as enraged at I felt. We both raised our hands and smacked Kanna on her cheeks. She flinched and ran off, crying.

We glared after her then Mint turned back to me. "We need to find the others and show them..." she said, looking me up and down.

No need for that because the next second, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Kinomi- Kish running behind her slightly and tripping a lot- swarmed Mint, asking if she was ok and where I was. Ryou, Keiichiro, and Ichirou came running just when Mint pointed at me.

Everyone's eyes snapped to me and I felt weird and shifted from foot to foot. Pudding rushed over and attacked me, tackling me and sending me for the ground. "Who are you?!" She said loudly, brown eyes alight.

"I-i'm Bleuberri!" I yelled.

"No way, our voices are even the same?!" Mint yelled, coming over and looking down at me as Kinomi pulled a stunned Pudding off of me.

"Apparently," I said, standing up and looking at her.

"Too weird!" she said, backing away from me a few steps and bumping into Ichirou.

"Bleuberri, how did you get like this?" Keiichiro said, walking up to me and looking me up and down.

I looked over at Mint, who explained everything. "How do I get back to normal?" I asked Keiichiro.

"I...don't know," Keiichiro, "We didn't create you."

I stared. "He means we didn't create you to be like this," Ryou said.

I stared at Ryou. "Do you think it's like the mew thing, just think it and I'll go back?"

"You could try..." Ryou said, shrugging.

I thought. And thought. And thought. "Nothing's happening!" I said, starting to mildly panic.

"What about the cat thing?" Kinomi suggested from Kish's arms, "You know.." Kinomi looked embarrassed, "Kiss someone and go back to normal..."

I looked over at Ryou, who nodded. Walking over quickly, I stood on tiptoes- since mint was so short- and put my face close to Ryou's. _God, it'll be like kissing Mint _heard him say. "Will not!" I said, annoyed by the comment.

Ryou jumped then leaned in quickly and pushed his soft mouth against mine. Nothing happened. He withdrew and looked down at me.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_was all I could think as I backed away from Ryou, more panic building in my chest. "WHAT THE-" I heard a voice say from my left.

My head whipped around, seeing Nisiki staring at me and Ryou. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, walking up to me. _Holy shit he's even more of a giant from Mint's perspective... _thought as I looked up at him. "Are you some cousin of-" He studied the front of 'Mint's' hairdo on my head- the long part in the front. "Oh my god." he said.

"Hi to you too." I said, glaring at him. He flinched. _Even when she's Mint, she's got a hard glance. _

"We need to figure out how to change you back..." Nisiki said after about three minutes of silence.

"Well no shit," I snapped, shaking.

After everyone had made suggestions and I had tried them, they pretty much gave up and left me alone with Ryou (Mint was in her room getting dressed). His back was turned to me and he was looking at the sky. I just stood there and looked at him.

"Ryou..." I murmured, staring at the back of his head. "What's-"

"Nothing..." he said, turning and smiling at me; The smile didn't reach his eyes. I looked between the gentile but guarded blue. "I have to go..." he said, turning and starting to walk away.

Anger flamed. "What, you're not going to stay and try to help me?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "Just because I look like Mint?"

He stopped. "No. I just...need time to think."

"Has too much happened to you?" I said playfully-sarcastically.

He turned and smiled "No. I can take it." His thoughts showed otherwise. There were many conflicting (for need of a better word) thoughts careening in his mind.

I remained silent and watched him walk away. "Woooow...." Nisiki's voice made me blink and turn. He was leaning against a tree a few yards away; he pushed off of the tree and jogged over to me, hazel eyes soft.

"You ok?" He asked, smiling down at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Shut up."

He looked a bit mad "What? Just because I care for you you're going to snap at me?"

I blinked again and shook my head a bit. "Gomen. I'm just.... a little overwhelmed."

I kept my eyes closed and breathed for a minute until Nisiki's arm came around my shoulder. They flew open and all I could see (and smell) was Nisiki's jacket. "Nisiki?" I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you," He murmured.

"More like smothering me. I can't breathe," I said. Er...more mumbled.

Nisiki only held me tighter then released me. I coughed when he let go and shook my head. "What's with you?" I asked, looking up into his face. Wait, it was his hair because he had turned and was walking away.

"Nothing." he said, walking quicker. "Come home when you want" He called over his shoulder, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I watched him go, brain buzzing. When he had gone, turned my face skywise and glared. "What the hell did I do?" I said quietly, raising my hands in a questioning demenor.

I walked home after shrugging on a big overlarge-jacket that hid my....wings and tail and took my bag out of Mint's room. The wind had picked up and thunder rumbled behind me. Everytime the wind brushed the back of my neck, I would snap my hand back, thinking that my hair was growing back but then I would remember that I had Mint's hair. It was about midnight when I had reached my house and, listening intently, and heard that Nisiki was asleep.

I looked around and climbed up one of my walls to sit on the roof. The wind blew my Mint-hair around my face and tugged at the buns; I reached up and released the buns from their binds and let the hair blow around. Thunder rumbled, shaking the house a little and sending vibrations up my spine.

When I shivered a little, the Crystal lit up the night a little (I had pulled it out) and then I felt warm. "What, are you a portable heater now?" I muttered, fingering the Crystal.

I half expected it to talk back. Why not? Scanning the darkness encircling me in a ring, I saw a glint of sparkly blue and when I moved foreword to investigate, Kwin came into veiw.

"You," I breathed, leaping at him angrily. Surprisingly, he didn't move out of the way and let me land on him, pinning him to the roof. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here," I growled.

"Really?" Kwin said, raising an eyebrow. "I was under the impression you wanted to change back to 'normal'"

I narrowed my eyes, "And you want to help me? Why is that?"

He kept quiet, eyes flicking away. "Do I need an ulterior motive?" he asked.

"Well-" I started, pausing. "You usually-"

"And why do you always demand reasons for simple acts of kindness?" he said before I could say anything else.

"I don't"

"Yes you do. I've got witnesses and victims,"

"Victims?"

"Remember when Nisiki," I blinked. So he was on first-name-basis with him..? "Asked if you were ok earlier?"

"Of course I do. What about it?" I snapped.

Kwin raised his eyebrows and gave me a look. "What?" I snapped, scowling.

"Don't scowl," he said, "it's not very cute on you."

I'd half a mind to kick him in a certain place, but exercised self-control, not something that I have at times like these. "So...d'you want me to help you change back?" he inquired.

I nodded slowly but didn't move otherwise. "You need to get off me then, as hard as that'll be," he taunted, smirking.

I leapt away, landing in a crouch, watching as Kwin sat up and shook his head. Then he just...sat there...looking at me. His eyes bored into mine, as if trying to relay a message. Thinking this thought, I tried to get into his mind but was forced away with a painfull stab into my brain like a knife.

I was too distracted with trying to get a message from Kwin that I wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He had floated over to me and had his lips close to mine, whispering something I couldn't hear then licked them. Well, I just about lost it. "What the ********* (a bunch of choice curse words)" Are you doing, you bastard!?" I yelled, trying to kick him, only to miss because he had teleported away. Laughing.

I could tell that I had gotten back to normal because when I tried to stand up, I stood on my hair (of course) and almost fell onto my back in my garden (since cats land on their feet). I probably looked like I was about to explode when I walked into the kitchen, Nisiki had been up after all and was reading off of a laptop (my laptop, as it happens!) and flinched when I walked in. "Holy Damn, what happened?" he asked, trying not to laugh (I guess short people with angry expressions made him laugh).

I grumbled something and went to my room and threw myself on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. For some reason, I had a strange dream involving flying elephants, a donkey, several sugar cubes, and a bouncy ball (what the smoof did I eat at Mint's party..?)

"Bleuberri..." Nisiki's voice pricked at the silence, "Bleuberri!"

"Whaaaat?" I said crossly, looking around at the doorway, where he was standing.

"Mint's here and wants to talk to you," he replied then vanished from the doorway.

"ooo-k?" I muttered, getting up and attempting to brush the knee-length blonde devil out (and not entirely succeeding).

"Hey," Mint said, smiling as I walked into the foyer, where she was standing, "You're back to normal."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious," I laughed and Mint giggled. "So..why are yyou here?"

"Remember the almost-robberies that I heard and told you about?"

I nodded. "Well, there's been another one this morning and there's a threat letter for tonight as well"

"Should we try to catch them?" I asked.

"No," Mint said, "I think we should go to the site and see if anyone comes"

I stared at her face then grinned, she grinned back.

Nisiki rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering, "Women and their mental language..." He had no idea...

Soon, Mint and I were hidden in a building owned by a close Aizawa friend, looking out of an open window at where the robbery was supposed to take place. Mint was on her third cup of tea and I was on my second cup of (shocker) coffee, shaking from the caffeine. "When was the time supposed to be?" Mint asked, stirring another sugar cube into the dainty7 china cup.

"the reports said about," I checked the clock off to the side, "five minutes ago."

"We must be in the wro-"

A shadow flew past the window, followed by a 'swoosh'. "Mint!" I yelped, leaping up and looking out of the window at where the shadow had gone. The alley and front of the store to be robbed were all vacant and deserted. Mint leaned to one side, looking out of the window also. "Well..." I said, withdrawing my head and turning, "I guess that was just wishful thinking."

Another whoosh sounded and a gust made my shirt flap forward and almost knocked me off balance. "Kyaa!" Mint yelled, cringing away from the window.

I turned to see a thin- limbed human figure silhouetted against the light with large black wings like a bat's and glowing red eyes.

**Lalalalla! Hi peopole. Again, I am soo sos osososossosoosososososoooooooo sooooooo sorry for the long delay. I hope you have not forgotten this story. If you did, I am glad you found it. **

**Please RnR doki~!**

** The song for today (or tonight) is Rinne~~Rondo by On/Off. I aint putting up the lyrics cuz I don't feel like going after them so you go find them *bleeh***


End file.
